Queen of Twilight
by Hecate-Mahadevi
Summary: Ookay. Don't blame me for the setting, it's from a dream... Fantasy, romance, action, and some humour in an alternate-Earth world based on the movie Van Helsing and the Legacy of Kain games. I know, I know...
1. Chapter One

Chapter One Sunset

Elsabett? Do you intend to stay out there all night?

The golden-haired young woman in the abandoned oxcart pulled her knees up to her chest and clutched her rosary tighter. Blessed Father, who dwells in Heaven, most holy be your name. May your will be done. May your kingdom come, and your holy judgment be passed on all the Earth as in Heaven. Feed to us our daily bread and forgive our sins, as we forgive the ones who have sinned against us. Let us never stray into evil. Yours is the glory, forever and ever. Blessed Father The woman in the doorway, slightly plump and with her hair and face beginning to show the strain of living a hard life, sighed and took a step into the yard. It's getting dark. You know you shouldn't be out after dark.This is Carpathia, _Mutti_, not Weimar. Do you really think there are vampires here?Elsa, that's Her mother sighed and took another step into the yard. I need to tell you something, Elsa. Could youI think I already know, Elsabett said quietly, brushing a curly blonde lock out of her face and running her �ngers along the beads of her rosary. _Vatti_'s not coming to meet us, is he?Oh, Elsabett The haggard-looking housewife rushed toward her daughter, tears streaming down her face. If onlyif onlyyou couldn't_Mutti_, I don't try to know things, Elsabett said quietly. I just Swinging her legs over the edge of the cart, she sighed and looked down forlornly at her nearly worn-out shoes. What happened to him?The Sarafanthey said Elsabett's mother sniffed and dabbed at her face with a dirty sleeve. They saidhe was attacked and theythey didn't reach him in time.What could he have been doing that he was attacked? Was he �ghting a vampire?No, no, _liebchen_. He wasby another soldier. They didn'ttell me much, but I thinkhis assailant had had too much to drink.Not so loud! the older woman hissed, glancing around at the darkening landscape. You don't want to attract attention! Ye'el only knows what sort of creatures might be lurking around here—!_Mutti_, the Sarafan are holy warriors! They're supposed to be paragons of virtue! How could they— Abruptly, she launched herself in the other direction and leaned over the back edge of the cart. I don'tI—I want to be alone now. Please. I'll be in soon.

Her mother sighed worriedly. Very well, then. I'll try to keep your supper warm. The soft crunching of her shoes decreased in volume and was presently followed by the creak and thud of a heavy wooden door being closed.

Elsabett bit her lip and tried not to let the tears escape her eyes. She clutched the rosary until the crimson-and-indigo beads left red indentations in her hand. _Why? Why, Ye'el? Why take my father? What had he done?'_ she thought. _And the Sarafan! How could they let this happen?'_

She got to her feet in the old wagon, heedless of its creaks of protest, and faced the sun, which was now less than half-visible behind the craggy horizon. _Blessed Father, if this is your willI beg you, show me a sign!'_ Her tear-�lled green eyes scanned along the landscape, but took in only scraggly forest, tired moor, and the distant upthrust jags of mountains. She hung her head in sorrow and was about to fall to her knees when the sudden snap of a twig jerked her attention and eyes back upward.

Who's there? she asked, carefully reaching for the hilt of one of the knives hidden in her sleeves. Show yourself.By the blood of my forefathers came a con�dent male voice, thick with the accent of the region, from the shadows beneath a stunted laurel. I had heard that newcomers would be settling in this area, but I never thought to dream that any of them would be so beautiful! He stepped out where Elsabett could see him, and her heart leapt into her throat. He was tall, pale, and raven-haired, completely clad in black. His face was ageless, and incredibly handsome. Oh, come now, lovely one. Why do you weep? she began, then shook her head and hopped down from the wagon. It is nothing. A personal matter. I wouldn't wish to trouble you with it.And your accent is most exotic, he said softly, gliding towards her. I have never heard its like. Do you come from very far away?Reasonably far, she replied. Tell me, stranger, do you live nearby? I thought that there were no other farmsteads for several leagues.

He smiled, and her pulse raced. Not nearby, I'm afraid, but I do enjoy a long walk now and then. He nonchalantly leaned on the wagonframe beside her and sighed. Tell me, maiden, what is your name?Where I come from, names have power and are only given with trust, she replied softly.

he said with a nod. Then perhaps I can give you mine as a token of my esteem. He stepped back and bowed formally. I am called Vladislaus, or simply Vlad.Are you a nobleman, Vladislaus? she asked with a touch of shyness. _Curse his beauty! My wits are evaporating like fog in the sun!'_

He shrugged. Yes and no. I hold a title, but these days I �nd myself doing fewer and fewer of the things my position usually requires. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he continued, I must confess, in my time I have met with many princesses and ladies of all ranks, but none of them compare to you. Your beauty and theirs is like the sun's light compared to smoky candles.Vlad, you �atter me, she demurred, turning away and hoping the twilight hid her reddening cheeks.

Is that so unfamiliar to you? he asked. Why, I am surprised that men do not pour from the shadows asking for your hand in marriage.

She gasped as a sudden realisation hit her. Oh, Ye'el. I can't wed nowWhy is that? he asked concernedly.

My—my father is dead. I have no-one to give me away.This is a custom in your land? Vlad asked with an arched eyebrow.

Yes. Oh, what will I _Vatti_ The tears overwhelmed her barrier, and Elsabett slumped to the ground, racked with sobs.

A cool hand gently smoothed back her hair. Please, beautiful one, do not cry so. I cannot bear to see a woman so lovely in such sorrow.What else am I to do? she wailed. My father was a holy warrior, killed not by the undead monsters that he had sworn to destroy, but by his own comrades! How am I to—to—Undead monsters Vlad asked quietly. Your father was a member of the Sarafan? She nodded wordlessly. Would it win your heart if I were to avenge his death for you and your family?

Elsabett choked back a sob and looked up desperately into his face. Then her breath caught in her throat and her pulse raced anew. You—I think I know you. I—have seen you in my dreams.Have you? He rose to his feet, suddenly far colder. Do you know who I am, then?No, I don't. She sniffed. But if you'll help my family regain its honourI don't care. He visibly relaxed. Is there a problem?Not anymore, he said with a smile. Come with me. Elsabett held up a hand. Nebulous fragments of knowledge, like memories of a long-forgotten dream, �oated at the edge of her consciousness. Such a sensation always preceded a revelation of some kind or another. You're acount. A former soldier? He nodded, appearing impressed.

How do you know these things? he asked.

don't know. Sometimes I justknow things, without being told. She looked up into his eyes, snatching at scraps. Your name isVladislaus Draculisn't it? And they call youCount Dracula. Little Dragon', in this nation's tongue.

He inhaled deeply and took a step back. I am quite impressed. Do you realise that if the Sarafan knew of yourability, you would likely be branded a witch?

Elsabett closed her eyes and jerked away. you know, I don't care. I don't think I like the Sarafan anymore.Well, they _are_ rather arrogant. Worse than some of the vampires they hunt, from what I hear. Vlad lifted her chin with two �ngers and gazed into her eyes. I could help you. I know of ways by which you could strike back at the Sarafan, punish them for what they took from you.

The rest of the revelation hit her like a breaking wave. You're a vampire!True enough. But no crueler than the pompous knights who murdered your sire.

Elsabett's heartbeat quickened again, and she felt her face heating. _Ich kann nichts tun she whispered. This was meantto happen.Do you think so? he whispered, leaning close to her ear. Tell me the name of my newest student.Elsabett Niemann, she told him in a barely-audible voice. I know what you are about to do. Pleasebe gentleBut of coursemy love, he murmured. Cold pain, a bare twinge, spread across the left side of her neck. Numbness �lled her body, then was replaced by a sensation as hard and cool as steel. I pronounce you Elsabett the Ingénue, bride of Dracula. Elsabett threw her head back and let out a cry as green light blazed from her eyes. Fire rushed through her veins, and she felt her pulse slow and then return to its normal speed._

It is done, then? she asked.

Dracula stepped back and looked at her. I believe so. Butthis is strange. —No.—It is of little matter. He brushed a lock of black hair out of his face and extended his hand to her. Let us go.I am sorry for my mother, Elsabett said, looking back at the farmhouse in which she had lived less than a day. She will worry about me.And yet you will restore her dignity by avenging your father's death, he said. Your homecoming will be all the more joyous.Where are we going? she asked, placing her hand in his.

To my castle. Along the way, your �rst lesson in the use of your new powers. He spread his arms wide. Fly? But I can't— She watched as Vlad changed shape, seeming to grow nearly a head taller, and wide black wings spread from his back. You must simply wish for it! he said.

Elsabett took a deep breath and stretched upwards, reaching as high as she could. Of a sudden, a feeling like ripples spread along her limbs, and she sensed new muscles extending the length of her back. Vlad took a running leap into the air, and she followed. The sun disappeared beneath the edge of the world.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two Reception

Aleera, Maris¸ka, Verona! Vlad called as he and Elsabett landed on the rough-hewn balcony of a black spire sticking into the sky. Come and meet your new sister!

Shrieks of mixed joy and shock echoed from the depths of the tower as Vlad took Elsabett by the hand and led her down narrow spiral stairs. In a tiny yet lavish hall, she was greeted by the sight of three pale and slender women, one blonde, one red-haired, and one with hair as black as midnight. They rushed toward her in a cluster and scooped her up in a cold yet bizarrely affectionate vampire group-hug.

Oh my lord, what is the occasion? the redhead asked delightedly.

You have not taken a bride in over a century, the one with dark hair said. Why now?Apparently, it was meant to happen, he said quietly, seeming particularly satis�ed with himself for some reason. Elsabett, allow me to introduce my other brides. Aleera the Bright, Maris¸ka the Evenhanded, and Verona the Shadow. This maiden, my darlings, is Elsabett the Ingénue.Other brides? You mean—I'm not the only one—? Elsabett asked.

Oh, no the redhead (Aleera) cooed, drawing back. My lord, you did not tell her?Do not be upset, the dark-haired one (Verona) said soothingly. We will treat you as lovingly as a sister. There is no need for— Elsabett cut her off by throwing her head back and laughing.

Where I come from, marriages aren't true until they're consummated, she said quietly, sending a signi�cant glance at her new husband. His eyes met hers for an instant, and there was an almost palpable rush in the air, like a blazing beacon of green �ame.

That sounds like a good custom to have! Vlad announced, snatching her off her feet and carrying her off. The three older brides smiled and embraced each other, then huddled conspiratorially when the two newlyweds had disappeared into a room.

Did you notice anything strange about her? Maris¸ka asked.

I don't think she's quite dead, Verona remarked.

That's impossible! Aleera huffed. Our lord wouldn't have taken her any other way.Then how do you explain the fact that her heart still beats? Verona questioned.

I don't know! the �re-haired vampress hissed. Perhaps we were too excited to sense properly.Or maybe she's a _dhampir_, Maris¸ka suggested.

Silence �lled the room for a moment, then the other two chuckled. No, Maris¸ka. That's silly. How could our lord have turned her into a half-vampire instead of a full vampire?I don't knowperhaps he didn't drink all of her blood? reverberated through the tower. _HIMMEL ÜBER NOSGOTH_

Maris¸ka peered down the hall. That was Teutonic.So she _is_ from the north! Aleera gushed. How exciting! Perhaps she will take us to slay the Sarafan!I have heard that the Lords of the Sarafan possess powerful magical devices, Verona said quietly. Perhaps, when they are gone, we can use themfor our own purposes. Aleera squealed happily. Our babes will �nally live!

Over an hour later, the door was �ung open and Elsabett emerged into the hall, swathed in her shift. She looked up and down the hall, but seeing nobody, she began to descend the stairs from the spire. It felt to her as if she could sense the presence of the other brides, her—sisters, were they? And there they were, just where she had expected to �nd them. They leapt up gracefully from their couches and glided over to her.

So now you truly are our sister, Verona said, embracing her.

Where is our lord? Aleera asked.

He is still sleeping, Elsabett responded, casting a smug smile over her shoulder. To tell the truth, I didn't know vampires slept. Or— A blush spread across her cheeks, and she giggled. I mean, you knowMy dear, we are just like humans, only undead, Maris¸ka said, patting her on the shoulder.

So when do we go kill Sarafan? Aleera asked.

Elsabett growled. The others stepped back, and she shot through the air and lit on the back of one of the couches. As soon as possible, that's when!Excellent. Where do you come from, Elsabett? Maris¸ka inquired, seating herself on a lush chair.

the young woman answered. It's far to the north. It took my family many days to get here.Your family? Aleera looked disturbingly excited.

Yes. Except for my father. He was a knight with the Sarafan, until they killed him. I hate them now.I have heard Verona began, that very powerful vampires are found to the north. Vampires who might consider themselves rivals to our lord.Why don't you just call him Vlad? Elsabett asked. That's his name. Personally, I rather like it.But he's—And we're so used to—

Elsabett shook her head and continued. But Verona is correct. There are powerful vampires in Weimar. Kain, for example. He dared to name himself the lord of all Nosgoth and make the seat of his power at the destroyed Pillars of Nosgoth.The Pillars? Maris¸ka asked incredulously. What of the sorcerers who oversaw them?He killed them all centuries ago, Elsabett explained. Beyond that, I don't know. I only learned the standard lore they taught. My father may have known more about the history of the vampires, but he's gone now. She clenched her �sts and closed her eyes. Heat raged inside her, and to the shock of her three sisters, her body was suddenly wreathed in golden �ames. Damn the Sarafan. Damn them all. I'll kill them if it's the last thing I do. Hypocritical sons of pigs.young Ingénue, I think you may have a Aleera said nervously, backing away.

The �ames disappeared, and she looked down at her hands and the rest of herself. Is there a problem? I see nothingBut a moment ago Aleera shook her head and giggled. Never mind. Let us speak more of you. We must get to know our little sister. Elsabett hopped down onto the couch and sat primly for a moment, then leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. I never thought I would be sister to vampires. How ironic it seems! Yet it doesn't feel wrong to me. I think this has all been preordained.I think the �rst thing we must do, Maris¸ka muttered, producing a measuring tape from a pocket in her gauzy trousers, is to begin making you new clothing. She gestured for Elsabett to stand up, and she took measurements of her various anatomical parts as she continued. I'm sure thisof yours is very functional, but it simply will not do for a bride of Dracula. Elsabett asked, eyes sparkling. What must I pay? Maris¸ka laughed. Charge our sister? We wouldn't dream of it! Here, hold this end, would you? Elsabett felt her face �ushing and an exhilarated grin dimpling her cheeks as Maris¸ka continued the measurements.

She is so cute and petite, Aleera gushed. A perfect little sister! Maris¸ka said, stepping back. I believe I have what I need now. Aleera, Verona, would you fetch the cloth, please?What colours do you like? Verona asked.

green. And red. Yes, red. Have you red?Lots of it. And green too. We have silks and brocades in every colour of the rainbow. We even have— Maris¸ka swelled with pride— Cotton? I've never heard of it. Do you have any wool, or linen? The three older brides laughed heartily.

You are nobility now, Elsabett. You have no need to wear anything so

Elsabett turned to Verona and clasped her hands, eyes sparkling. I could wearlace? Jewels? The raven-haired vampress nodded. Anything I wanted? I could even have— she choked back a giggle of pure exultation— more than two dresses?Such joy! Aleera squealed. It has been far too long since laughter echoed through this castle.If only it could rub off on our lord, Verona sighed sadly.

What, you don't think he's joyous? Elsabett asked.

He once said that he feels no joy, nor sorrow, nor anything else. That he isHe didn't seem emotionless to me! Elsabett said indignantly. Why, when we were in She cut off abruptly, blushing.

Aleera snickered. Well, the two of them _did_ spend quite a while together. He may be hollow _now_, if you get my meaning! She and the other vampresses dissolved in naughty giggles, and Elsabett squeaked and turned even deeper red.

Now this is what I have longed to hear! Vlad's voice came from the doorway. My brides �lled with joy once again. He looked very con�dent and pleased, even with his hair loose and he clad in nothing but his trousers. The four women squealed in delight and pounced on him.

Take me next, my lord! Verona whispered.

No, it's my turn! Maris¸ka hissed.

Why can't I—again— Elsabett protested.

Darlings, my darlings! Dracula cried nervously. I'm still—ah—worn out. I'll needa bit of rest. Perhaps some food. Then I'll be ready again.

The brides rolled off him and helped him to his feet. We shall be waiting, Aleera murmured. He kissed them all in turn and left the room.

Elsabett sighed. I feel like a witless country girl, she gushed. Even fully knowing what he is, it still gives me inordinate pleasure to look upon him. Aleera giggled. Four hundred years have not dulled his beauty in the least.I think his features are enhanced with age, Verona whispered.

Maris¸ka began herding them towards the hall. Come now. We'll have him forever. Right now we must see to getting our sister out�tted.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three First Blood

The next week passed swiftly, occupied by Elsabett's exploration of the massive castle as well as her training and out�tting by her new family. Vlad was surprised to �nd how well she could handle a sword, and was even more impressed when she produced a handful of throwing knives and demonstrated her well-practised aim. Revelations seemed to come more often but were usually incomprehensible, slipping away from her consciousness like water between her �ngers, and were sometimes accompanied by a sickness-like malaise.

_I can't be ill,'_ she thought, pressing her hands to her aching stomach, _because I'm a vampire now. Vampires don't become ill. It must be homesickness. I do miss Mutti and my little brothers and sistersbut I can't visit them. Not yet, anyway.'_

When was it you last fed? Maris¸ka asked, quietly entering the room. Vampires do not need to eat as often as humans do, but you should go hunting at least once a week.

Elsabett turned to face her. I know I should. It's what I am now, she whispered, but I don'tthink I can. I still feel too much like a human, inside.Then �nd some Sarafan! Maris¸ka suggested, spreading her hands. Or are they all too far away for you to easily reach?Very likely.Poor little sister, the older vampress cooed. It took me time to adjust as well. But you do not need to feed solely on humans. If you would prefer an animal at �rst, that can be just as—An animal Elsabett repeated, striding to the window and looking out. The sun was beginning to peep over the horizon. Maris¸ka hissed involuntarily.

But you cannot go out now. The sun is coming up. It will destroy you, sister!Somehow I don't think so. It's only made of �re, isn't it?I think you're right. An animal, perhaps. Maybe a deer. Yes It has been months since I tasted venison.No, no, Elsa, Maris¸ka maintained, slinking behind columns and approaching the window. Not the venison. We do not eat, only drink.

Elsabett gave her sister a look. Then why do I feel an urge to sink my teeth into the well-cooked �esh of a young stag?

Maris¸ka shook her head. I—I don't know. You shouldn't have such urges.Yet I do. Elsabett tossed her head and brushed back her hair. Perhaps I'll compromise and eat it raw. That way, there will be blood.But you cannot think of going out— The golden-haired young woman climbed onto the windowsill, sprouted wings, and launched herself into the air. Maris¸ka nearly leaned out the window, barely stopping herself. 

An exhilarated laugh was her only reply. Elsabett swooped away across the chasms and valleys surrounding the castle, winging swiftly toward the thick forests covering other slopes.

She—she's not harmed by sunlight—! Maris¸ka whispered. She _must_ be a— Then she shook her head. At any rate, my lord must be told of this developmentShe WHAT! Aleera shrieked.

Dracula winced and made as if to cover his ears. Please, my darling, not so loud, he requested.

But that's impossible! Verona declared. A vampire unharmed by sunlight?I say again, I think she's a _dhampir_! Maris¸ka said.

Maris¸ka, my love Dracula stepped toward her and put a hand on her shoulder, though Elsabett is young anddifferent, I can't quite believe what you're suggesting of her. A _dhampir_ is a half-vampire. Such implies a child conceived of a union between a living human and a full vampire.

I transformed her in the same manner I transformed all of you. The only thing— He cut off, suddenly. Dragon's blood! Could it be? She partially resisted? He turned and walked away a few steps, hands clasped behind his back. I had a dream once, in which a human I attempted to transform was able to resist my power. At least, some of it. And they becameonly partly a vampire. Still with some humanquirks. Butit was only a dream. And we all know that dreams never come true, yes?

A thump on the �oor behind him prompted him to whirl around in surprise. Elsabett, wings receding into her back, stood triumphantly over the motionless body of an impressively-antlered deer. A single knife protruded from its throat.

You brought it back here? Maris¸ka cried.

I thought I heard human scouts coming, Elsabett explained, smoothing her skirt. I didn't want to be found by them. I'll clean it up afterwards. the other blonde demanded. Not with water! Water is like acid to us!

Elsabett blinked and said nothing for a moment. Maybe water won't hurt me either.You look Aleera observed.

Do I? Elsabett examined her hands. Indeed I do. I must have tanned. OddI wasn't out there very long. My skin must be very different now, to tan so quickly. She knelt by the dead buck, pulled her knife from its throat, and began butchering the carcass. Then she hesitated.

Oh. AhI can do this elsewhere, if you

Dracula laughed. You worry about disgusting us? We are vampires! The other brides chuckled in agreement, and Elsabett let out a chortle.

Yes, I suppose that's true. I'm still not used to this. Anybody want anything? She �nished skinning a haunch, severed it, and offered it up. The others refused it. Very well. I just thought I'd offer.How very sweet and generous, Aleera said with a smile.

Perhaps I'll have a piece after all, Dracula said with a loving smile. He accepted a chunk of haunch and proceeded to drain it. Elsabett looked surprised, then burst out giggling. He began laughing as well, and the others could not help but be infected with the rampant happiness.

I wonder Elsabett mused, gnawing on a blood-dripping portion of muscle, if vampires only think they'll be harmed by sunlight and so they are. I've heard that if you believe something hard enough, it becomes the case._Boazã închipuitã_ Maris¸ka wondered. The others looked at her. I studied with an herbalist for a few years while I was alive, she explained. He told me that some people can believe they are ill even though they really aren't. In most cases, it is not possible to convince them otherwise, and you must give them a treatment which will not have an actual effect for most people, but it will help them because you say it will.The human mind is a strange thing, Vlad said quietly, and stretched. I don't feel like going to sleep, even though it's day now. Elsa, might you be interested in another swordplay lesson after your meal?

Elsabett shook her head, crestfallen. No, _Liebling_. I'm tired. I'm sorry.Tired after snagging one deer? Aleera asked.

Yes. I suppose I must be weak. I'm still only a �edgling, aren't I? She got to her feet and took hold of one of the hind feet of the carcass. Though I'm much stronger than I used to be. That's nice. Well, I'm headed to bed. Good night. Er, morning. Day? Evening? _Ach, es 'st egal_. Dragging the kill behind her, she staggered out of the room and headed down a �ight of stairs, leaving wet thumping noises behind as she went.

The Lord of the Sarafan whirled around with a snarl. Show yourself, �end! I know you're there! came a con�dent laugh from the shadows. Stupid human. You don't know what a real �end is.Stand forth and �ght, undead beast! the knight roared, drawing his blade.

I am not undead, said the mysterious speaker, emerging into the light. I'm as alive as you are.What! Then how—

The stranger laughed again, a familiar laugh. He was stunningly handsome, almost beautiful; long hair like spun gold cascaded down his back, and his eyes were a dusky blue. I'm a _dhampir_. Only half-vampire. He tossed his head, tucking locks of hair behind his ears. Some call me Alucard.

The Sarafan Lord's eyes widened and his face paled. Alu—? No! It's impossible! How could you—! He dashed to the back of the room and grabbed at a bell-rope. Nobody will come to help you, Alucard said quietly. They're all dead. And I intend to avenge my grandfather, whose death was ordered by none other than you.Th—That means nothing to me! I have ordered the deaths of hundreds of vampires!He was a human! Alucard roared, eyes blazing with silvery �re. One of your own soldiers! And you killed him!

The Sarafan Lord gaped, his mouth working silently, then stumbled away. N-no. No! Get—get out of my presence, monster!I will leave once you are dead! Alucard declared, rushing toward the arrogant knight and drawing a sword wreathed in golden �ames.

Elsabett awoke with a gasp, heart pounding. Her belly felt as if it had been tied in a knot. I've never had a dream like that before. She sat up slowly, wincing at the hurt. And why am I in such pain?

Rising from her bed, she crossed the room to look out the window, nearly tripping over a mostly-skinned deer carcass. Her yelp of surprise summoned the sound of running footsteps, and Aleera stuck her head into the room just in time to see Elsabett �ail ignobly, slip in a patch of blood, and fall backwards. She did not hit the �oor, however, as the red-haired vampress abruptly teleported behind her younger sister and caught her.

Elsabett! Is something wrong? she asked, eyes wide and cute with concern.

Aside from the fact that I'm in excruciating pain? No, nothing, Elsa muttered, regaining her feet and smoothing her skirts. The nagging pain in her stomach was slowly receding, only to be replaced with nausea. Uhhh. Tell me, Aleera, can vampires become ill?

Aleera shook her head slowly. Not that I know.Then I must be the �rst. Ohh— Elsabett staggered to her bed and collapsed on it. Perhaps the deer I killed had some sort of sickness. Could that—I—I don't know what to do, Aleera said quickly, wringing her hands. I—I'll go get the others. Please try to hold on. It won't take long. She disappeared so quickly there was almost an audible popping sound.

Dracula was the �rst to appear. he cried, rushing to the bedside. Elsa groaned and reached up to him, then managed a weak chuckle as he clapsed her hand in both of his.

I wonder if Maris¸ka knows any herbal medicines that would work on vampires, she said quietly.

I don't, the pale-haired vampress said from the doorway, but I might know of someone who does. Vlad cast a questioning glance over his shoulder at her. The Moonwitch.Of course! Vlad cried, not letting go of his youngest wife's hand. Go! Fly to her. Bring her here. He sighed pensively. I hope that whatever price she asks is within my ability to pay he murmured.

Maris¸ka glanced out the window and drew back. My lord, the sun has not yet set, she said hesitantly.

Just tell yourself the light won't hurt you, Elsabett muttered, raising her head from the plush sheets for a moment. Do you remember what I said?I'll go if you're not willing, Aleera volunteered. Maris¸ka shook her head.

But what if the sunlight truly _is_ harmful? Verona protested. What then?Then you wait until nightfall, bring my body in, and go yourself, Maris¸ka said curtly. Verona threw her hands in the air.

At any other time, Maris¸ka, I'd be at your throat for trying to tell me what to do, she huffed. But I think I'll let it pass this time. Help our sister. Maris¸ka nodded, dashed for the window, and leapt out. Elsabett pushed herself up and tried to look out the aperture, but saw nothing. The �apping of leathery wings, a bare instant later, was met with sighs of relief from all still inside the room.

How far away does this witch live? Elsabett asked quietly, rolling onto her back. Vlad tenderly lifted her up and placed her lengthwise onto the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin. Will it take long? Pardon my coarse language, but I feel like _scheiße_. Vlad urged, stroking her hand. Aleera and Verona glided over to the bed, taking up worried vigils. Elsabett laughed softly.

If only the Sarafan could see this. Loving vampires. Or, if not that, at least vampires who can fake it extremely well

Dracula chuckled. I believe it to be the former. Maybe it would not always have been so, but your coming seems to haverekindled something in me. For the �rst time in many, many years, I can love again. I know because I love you. As I love all of you. He glanced up at the two older brides and smiled warmly.

Oh, my lord, Verona cooed, smoothing his hair. Were my heart still able to beat, I know it would quicken at the mere thought of you. Your love is not unreciprocated. Aleera smiled sweetly and knelt on the opposite side of the bed, carefully pressing her hand against Elsabett's forehead and cheek.

Your face feels very warm, she remarked, but I do not think you have a fever. came a commanding female voice from the corner of the room. Step aside, vampires. Let me do my work. Verona and Aleera moved back away from the bed, but Dracula continued to gently stroke Elsabett's hand. You too, Count. It will take more than that to convince me that vampires are capable of affection. Her accent was wholly unfamiliar, even to Elsabett, who had encountered travellers from lands all over Nosgoth. Dracula inhaled deeply, let go the hand, and stepped back authoritatively, as if to say, _I am still the master here_.

Now, this is interesting, the Moonwitch said softly, gesturing with one hand. She appears quite �ushed for a vampire. I can tell already that she is markedly different from the rest of you. She chanted an incomprehensible phrase, and her hands began to glow with a faint white light. She strode over to the bedside, knelt, and passed her hands slowly over Elsabett's quivering body.

Ah. Now thisthis is something I have never seen before. The Moonwitch looked up at Dracula, and for a split-second, Elsabett saw not a regal-looking human woman, but a pale-haired, luminous female creature of unearthly beauty with long pointed ears. Your new bride, Count, is a _dhampir_. Only half-vampire, still partially alive. So it's true! How can it be? the older brides whispered, nearly on top of one another.

And? What is the malady that af�icts her? Vlad asked.

No malady. She is merely with child, the Moonwitch explained serenely, standing and rolling her shimmering sleeves back down to her wrists.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four Immolation

Elsabett's heart raced. I—I am? The other brides squealed delightedly. The Moonwitch spun to face them and folded her arms beneath her breasts.

I know what you are thinking. She will not bear a child like the babes you have borne. You three are true vampires, and as such can give birth only to undead children. This woman carries a _dhampir_, who will be born alive. The three vampresses stared at her in shocked silence.

But how can you be certain that it is— Verona began, but Elsabett cut her off.

I am certain, she said quietly. I was a virgin. Vladislaus is the only man I have ever been with. The vampire mentioned suddenly burst out in triumphant laughter and engulfed Elsabett in a passionate hug. The elder brides slowly recovered from their surprise and descended on the happy pair, adding to the group hug. The Moonwitch sighed.

I suppose it's best I be off then. But I shall return to examine her regularly. I've midwifed many a woman in my time, and the healthiest of them needed to be seen at least once a month. Since I've never before encountered a pregnant _dhampir_, I may call upon you more often. She chanted another spell, and began to vanish. Until next we meet, children. Verona whispered incredulously after the witch had fully disappeared. How can she call us that? I was probably transformed centuries before her grandmother was conceived!

Elsabett sat up in bed and began to climb out, but Vlad put a hand on her shoulder. Are you sure you feel well enough, my love?My mother had eight children, she explained. Childbearing is a perfectly normal part of human life. And since I'm apparently still alive, I would guess that it's a part of _dhampir_ life as well.She has done what we could not! Aleera whispered.

The three of us together have borne our lord hundreds of babes, Maris¸ka said sadly. Why does that now seem so inadequate?My darlings Dracula said, helping Elsabett to her feet, do not belittle yourselves so. The time will come when all of our children will wake. Verona wailed. Doctor Frankenstein's monster was destroyed nearly a year ago. How are we ever to—?Maybe if you became _dhampir_, Elsabett mused quietly. But I wouldn't know how that could be done.

With a moan of despair, Verona laid herself at Dracula's feet. Though I have always been chief among your brides, my lord, I feel that one better suited to that place of honour has come.Ohh, Verona! You're suggesting he make Elsabett his new—ah—alpha female, as it were? Aleera gasped.

Maris¸ka smiled behind her hand. A new chief bride would need spectacular new clothing, she mused. The sort of lovely things I've always dreamt of creating, but never had a good reason to.You are all—! Vlad began, then cut off, shaking his head. Is this truly what you wish?We wish to learn more of her gifts! Aleera exclaimed.

All vampires have gifts, Elsabett suddenly muttered. Special talents. Mine is She opened her eyes, which still appeared focused on a distant point, and held out one hand. A dancing golden �ame appeared above her palm, and her irises shone green. A talentis inherited upon transformation to a vampire, or _dhampir_, but may not immediately manifest itselfit requiresa catalyst. Verona asked quietly.

I think she is having a vision, Dracula said, a touch of almost-reverent respect in his voice. She mentions that such things came to her when she was still—ah, that is, before her transformation.I wonder what my gift is Aleera said excitedly.

Elsabett extinguished the �re and raised a hand, as if straining to recall a long-forgotten fact. Sometimes more than one talent, she murmured. The longer a vampire lives, the more powerful he or she becomes. Other gifts may show themselves. She looked up at the ceiling. What is trying to reveal itself? she whispered. Shapeshifting? Control of storms? I think there are others, but I can't sense them.I wonder if we could become _dhampir_ by drinking some of her blood, Aleera mused. Or if she drank some of ours. That's how a normal transformation works. Elsabett hissed, putting her hands to her temples and sinking onto the edge of the bed. Names? So many! Kain—Enkeli—Raziel—Vorador—Janos— She took a deep breath. _Himmel über Nosgoth_, are there really so many?

Dracula fell to his knees and touched Elsabett's cheek. My love? she said softly. Other vampires that could be your rivals, given the chance. Have you heard their names before? I knew of Kain, but not of— She shook her head. I think all the revelations I would have had in the last week are catching up to me. There are—so many. I almost can't believe it She continued listing names, but silently.

I know I have transformed many a human in my time, Vlad stated quietly, but she seems overwhelmed with knowledge. How could there have been so many? Have all my other children given rise to their own lines, or are there— He stopped suddenly, eyes wide. —No. It couldn't be. I am the �rst vampire. Elsabett said simply. They havealways been here She gave herself a shake. Have they? Yes—the Sephardi—and the Hylden—and the Sídhe— She gasped suddenly, a ragged sound, and collapsed across the bed.

Vlad shrieked.

she whispered. _Keine Angst, mein Liebling. Ich bin nur müde._ Maris¸ka asked.

Oddly enough, I think I understood what she said, Dracula said slowly. She is tired. Elsabett sighed and rolled over. I have never had such a revelation before. I am exhausted.Then we shall let you sleep he said, smoothing her hair, my queen. He looked out the window at the deepening dusk. My Queen of Twilight.I think we need to celebrate! Aleera bubbled as she and her undead family members headed for the great hall of the castle.

You always want to celebrate, Verona muttered.

Well, there's a reason they call me Aleera the Bright! she pointed out.

Do you think we should change the castle's decor? Maris¸ka wondered, looking around at the dark Gothic arches and deep shadows. I mean, _I've_ always liked it, but if there's going to be a child, I think it should be a bitIs Aleera rubbing off on everyone? Verona growled.

I wouldn't say that, Maris¸ka put forth, trying to look cutely insulted. I just think something should be done about all the shadows.Bah! Shadows! Shadows are good! Why would anyone— Verona snarled, stalking into one and abruptly falling silent.

Dracula inquired. After a few moments of silence, he called in a louder voice, 

Maris¸ka walked into the pool of darkness. She's not here!What do you mean, she's not here? Where could she have gone! Vlad demanded. I don't— The screech rattled the windowpanes, and Aleera actually jumped nearly a foot in the air. Dracula was suddenly assaulted from a shadow on the other side of the hall.

Oh, my lord! I saw them! I saw the other vampires! Verona wailed. Faint wisps of smoke rose from fresh burns all over her exposed skin as she clawed at her husband's chest, terror etched on her face. He stepped back, startled, and grabbed her arm before she could fall.

Verona! What has—Sunlight hurts she moaned, slumping to her knees. I sawBut Elsa said— Aleera began.

I know what she said! the dark-haired vampress hissed weakly. every vampire has a unique weakness in addition to a talent. At any rate— She cut off coughing, and Dracula knelt beside her and brushed singed hairs out of her face.

Hush, my love. You must heal. He glanced over his shoulder and gestured to the two other wives present. Go to a village. Find her some blood.At once, lord! Maris¸ka cried, whirling around and �ying away. Aleera gave her oldest sister a pity-�lled look and followed.

The wounds are not regenerating, Dracula said quietly, frowning as he examined Verona's scorched �esh. Perhaps sunlight _is_ your weakness. Then he double-took. Where did you �nd sunlight? It's night!I don't know where I was, she gasped. I stepped into the shadow there and suddenly I wassomewhere else. I saw nine stone pillars, all of them fallen and crumbling. Sitting in their midst was a— she paused for breath— a vampire, with long white hair, tight leather pants, and a long waved sword. He was �anked by other vampires—I didn't have time to see how many—one of them saw me and rushed for me, and I stepped back into the shadow I came out of Then I was somewhere else, somewhere bright and sunny, among red columns and—and strange-looking buildings. There were humans there instead of vampires, but they looked odd. She coughed, and Dracula tenderly smoothed back her hair.

Relax now. Your sisters should return soon. Running footsteps heralded Elsabett's approach, and she gasped as she hove into view of the pair.

_Mein Gott!_ What happened! she cried. I knew something had happened, but not whatSunlight burns me, Verona whispered hoarsely.

Truly? You tried—Yes, yes! I think perhaps each vampire has a unique weakness in addition to a unique talent.

Elsabett blinked. It could be.

Terri�ed bleats echoed through the dark halls of the castle. Elsabett whirled in a circle, looking in all directions. _Was? Ein Schaf?_ Maris¸ka and Aleera banked into the passageway, carrying a wildly-�ailing ewe between them. With some careful manuvring, they managed to drop the creature onto the stone �oor only a few paces from Verona. It kicked helplessly, injured and unable to get up, and continued bleating, though less shrilly.

Forgive us, sister, Maris¸ka explained, shifting back into her non-winged form, but we thought speed was best. Besides, a sheep has a decent amount of blood. I don't know if it's as much as a human, but—Shut up and let me feed! Verona snarled, crawling over to the injured ovine. She took hold of one of its legs and tried to drag it backwards into the shadows; the other vampires saw her struggling and rushed to help. Elsabett studiously wandered down the hall in the other direction as the Shadow drained the doomed ruminant of its ichor.

Vlad called, and went after her. Can youtrigger your visions voluntarily, or do they come of their own accord? he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The latter, I'm afraid, she replied. Why? What do you need to know?I was just wondering if you could use yourability to �gure out what Verona's special talent is. I think I may have an idea, but I'm not sure.

You see, she told me that she stepped into the shadow and was suddenly somewhere else. Somewhere far from here, among nine toppled pillars and surrounded by unfamiliar vampires— Elsabett's eyes widened— and then she retreated to the shadows and was yet another place, somewhere where it was still daytime. Now, all four of us have the ability to—ah, how do you say it—jink, I believe?—but only to nearby places that we can easily see. Verona seems to have travelled leagues with but a single step. Elsabett breathed. yes. I thinkI understand.You seemed to react to my description of what she saw. Did it sound familiar to you? Vlad queried.

Elsabett nodded solemnly. I have never been to the Pillars of Nosgoth, but I have been told of them. A place like that is unmistakable. And the vampires Verona saw must have been Kain and his lieutenants.They appeared hostile toward me, the rejuvenated Verona exclaimed, hesitantly rising to her feet and walking in the direction of the conversing couple. But they must have known I am a vampire. Why would theyI have heard, Elsabett said, that Kain is much stronger than most vampires, because in his bid to rule all of Nosgoth, he slew many other vampires and stole their talents. As I understand it, even very powerful monarchs are always hungry for more power. It is possible he desired your gift as well.

She put a �nger to her lips and glanced up, snatching at a stray thought. Yes, yes My father once said that the Sarafan have a name for very old and powerful vampires. They call them _Übervampire_. I'm not sure how to translate that into Common—the closest I can think of is Overvampire', but that doesn't sound proper— Vlad said, putting his hands on her shoulders. How far does Kain's realm reach?In theory, all of Nosgoth, she responded. In reality, however, he's unable to hold any land but the area directly around the fallen Pillars for any reasonable length of time. The Sarafan have been warring with him and his clan for centuries now, but they are unable to make any signi�cant gains either. Kain seems to be invincible—but not almighty—as long as he he wields the Soul Reaver.I will say this now Dracula stated. He will not have Carpathia!How old are you, my dark love? Elsabett asked.

Vlad chuckled. Well, that is not a question I am often asked. Ah, let's seeI was born in 1431 and transformed in 1476. I forget what year it is now Elsabett began, seven? eight? Eight, yes. I am twenty this year.My, you _are_ young, Aleera murmured.

the vampire lord said, silently mouthing numbers and occasionally counting on his �ngers, that would make mefour hundred and twelve. Four hundred and �fty-seven, if you count the time I was actually alive.Hee hee! Aleera giggled. He's so skilled! That's why they call him _Count_ Dracula!Not really he muttered, almost seeming embarrassed for a moment. Elsabett looked up at him, nonplussed.

How did you do that with your �ngers? You have only ten!Oh, it's quite simple, really, he explained with a grin. You see, I treat my little �nger as the single-digit column, my ring �nger (at least on this hand, since I'm missing the other) as the two-digit column, the middle �nger as the next, and so on. So if, for example—That's all right, _Liebling_, Elsabett said quickly. Perhaps later. I can't wrap my mind around mathematics at the moment.It's not fair Aleera pouted. Elsa already had a gift and Verona just found hers. All I have is cuteness!Yours will come, Maris¸ka said absently, taking notes on a small piece of parchment. Say, darling, do you suppose we should hire more servants? he asked. The werewolves and Dwerger aren't enough? Maris¸ka gave him a look.

Human servants. Lords- and ladies-in-waiting. After all, you're a king now, aren't you?When did he become a king? Aleera questioned, bemused.

His bride is a queen. Doesn't that make him a king? Maris¸ka said with a hint of exasperation. Verona huffed and stalked away, tossing her hair impatiently. Besides, I don't like the Dwerger. They're �lthy, horrid little creatures.You only say that because one of them tried to mate with your leg, Aleera chuckled. Marishka snarled and threw her quill-pen at the younger vampress, who merely teleported out of the way with a laugh. Dracula caught the �ying implement without even batting an eye.

Now, my daughters, we're not going to accomplish anything this way, he chided. And Maris¸ka, don't you think vampiric servants would be even better? I can go and �nd some of my other children and invite them to live here. Elsabett said suddenly. Weapon- and armoursmiths. Maybe a gardener or two.Why would we need a gardener? Verona shouted from down the hall.

Because I want my child to be born healthy, that's why! Elsabett called back. I'll need to eat well if that's to happen. Oh, and musicians. It's far too quiet in this castle. You don't mind, do you, Vlad?

He spread his hands. You're the Queen. Whatever makes you happy.

Aleera sniffed indignantly. It's also not fair that he became attached to her so quickly, when we three have been here far longer, she muttered in Romanian.

Well, what do you expect to do about it? Maris¸ka muttered in reply. And it's not as if she's tyrannical and tries to keep him all to herself. But she's_special_! Unless the three of us �nd some way to become _dhampir_ or something, he'll lose interest in us! You're always so jealous, Aleera! Why don't you just calm down? Aleera took a deep breath, glaring at the honey-haired woman in front of her, and lightning suddenly lit up the sky, followed immediately by a loud crash of thunder. Elsabett spooked, unconsciously sticking to Dracula.

A thunderstorm? Now? she wondered. But I thought it's too cold for—Where's Verona? Vlad suddenly asked.

Perhaps she shadow-jumped again Elsabett mused. From behind her came the faintest of whispers, like the susurrus of the wind, and Verona's voice.

You said you wanted a weaponsmith, Elsabett? I found this man somewhere far away. He seems to possess considerable skill. Elsa whirled around, and saw Verona step from the shadows with a �rm grip on the arm of a confused and terri�ed black-haired man. His eyes seemed unusually narrow, his cheekbones high, and the colour of his skin was that of creamy milk.

_I-i-ittai nan'da—?_ he stuttered. _O-ore wa na-nanimo shinakatta!_ He looked around, and his eyes widened. _Koko wa doko!_Unfortunately, I cannot understand a word he says, Verona sighed.

the man whispered. Bom día. Você fala o português? Dracula arched an eyebrow.

Where, exactly, did you �nd him? he asked his raven-haired bride.

In a smithy! she replied. He was forging a long, curved blade. I stepped into the shadows with the desire to �nd a skilled weaponsmith, and it appears he is one. I don't know what nationality he is._Hen-na kotoba the smith muttered. __Tashika ni porutogaru-jin dewanai naDo you speak Teutonic? Elsabett asked._

Can you speak Romanian? Vlad questioned a split-second after Elsa had �nished. The smith looked at the two of them, bewildered, then turned to Verona and gave her a pleading look.

_Onegai, obasama! Ore wo Nihon e kaeshitee!_ She spread her hands helplessly, shaking her head. _Aaaahh! Ore wa doko ni iru no ka!_ he wailed, falling to his knees. Elsabett pressed her �ngers against her temples and concentrated.

she said after a moment. He's from Japan. The man in question looked up at her, blinking in surprise. I think—I might be able to— She took a deep breath. Though I've never been able to force _shitte-iru koto_— The weaponsmith leapt to his knees, his face shocked yet joyous.

_Nihongo ga dekimasu kai?_ he asked desperately. Elsabett shook herself.

she said slowly. He nodded, eagerly awaiting her next words. _Katana ga hoshii desu kara_—können Sie— Oh, _scheiß_. I lost it._Manabi-chuu desu kai_? the Japanese man queried. _Ii sa. O-namae wa?_What's he saying? Aleera asked.

I don't know, Elsabett said. The only Japanese I know is what I said so far. —I told him I want swords— The weaponsmith rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then took a step forward and put a hand on his chest.

_Ore wa Kikuchi Issei desu._ He bowed, then tapped his chest again. _Kikuchi Issei._ Elsabett repeated. The weaponsmith nodded.

_Ore no namae. Kimi no wa?_ He held out his hands toward her.

Ah, name! she said, realisation �nally dawning. Placing a hand on her bosom, she told him, I am Elsabett. he repeated with a nod.

That is Vlad, she went on, pointing, and Aleera, Maris¸ka, and Verona._Sou desu ka. Buraddo to, Ariira to, Marishuka to, Berona desu._He butchered my name! Aleera complained.

Oh, calm down, Elsabett directed. Did you hear how unusual his language is? He probably has dif�culty pronouncing foreign words properly._Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu_, Kikuchi said formally, bowing deeply. _Katana wo ureshiku tsukuru ga, ore no ro ga nai no-de, sonna koto ga issun muzukashii kamoshirenai._I don't know what he just said, Elsabett said, turning to Verona, but I just realised— How is he to make weapons without his forge and tools?Can't he just build another here? she asked.

Probably, but he'd probably do his best work with familiar things. Perhaps someone can go with you and help you carry items back._Sumimasen ga, ore wa itsu made koko ni iru kai?_ Kikuchi asked, rubbing the back of his neck. _Ore no tsuma ga shimpai-shite-'ru kamoshirenaiTake him back with you and see what he needs most, Elsabett directed._

_Koko wa gaijin no o-taku da kara, moshi kutsu wo haite-ru hazu ka na the weaponsmith mused._

I don't suppose you understand what he's on about now, my dear? Vlad asked. Elsabett shook her head ruefully.

I think we're all going to have to learn his language, she said with a shrug.

Why can't he learn ours? Aleera demanded. I already speak Romanian _and_ Common! Isn't that enough!Now, dear, calm yourself, Vlad suggested in a soothing tone. Verona, help our new acquaintance to set up shop here. Maris¸ka and Aleera, go start scouting for other servants. I believe you know where you can �nd others like us.Is this our new goal? Maris¸ka asked, searching her pockets for another pen. What happened to trying to wipe out the Valerious line?I don't think they're going anywhere, he responded. They still can't even �nd this place, remember?


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five Moonlight

Elsabett spent most of the next month trying on dresses and ordering servants, as Vlad was unwilling to, as he put it, tire her out' with the art of swordplay. Kikuchi, however, was much more willing to help her train, and despite the fact that she could still understand very few of his words, she made tremendous progress. The gardener brought to Carpathia by Aleera turned out to be from the nation of Portugal, and explained that Kikuchi was able to speak Portuguese as well as his native tongue. He often served as translator, and the vampires of the castle began using him as an intermediate when studying Japanese with Kikuchi (whose given name, it seemed, was Issei. Why was his surname before his given name?).

It was early in the morning when Elsabett went to Dracula's chambers to intercept him. He was sitting forlornly on the edge of his cof�n/bed, one hand pressed against his forehead. She hurried to his side and sat next to him.

What's wrong, my love? she asked.

I am tired, he said hoarsely. I get very little rest these days. Up all night hunting, and spending my days ordering servants. Frankly, I didn't know it was even possible for one such as I to feel fatigue.Oh, Vlad, you don't have to do all that, Elsa stated imploringly. You can sleep during the day. In fact, you should. I, as your Queen, order you to take a nap.

Dracula laughed. I never thought I would be receiving orders from my own bride. She folded her arms beneath her breasts and �xed him with a �rm stare. I didn't say I wouldn't do it. Just that I never thought it would happen. He kissed her on the cheek, swung his legs over the edge and lay down on the icy-looking surface. Good night, my love.Before you fall asleep, I need to tell you something, she said quickly. I'm going to visit my mother today.

He sat up. What? You mustn't. It's too dangerous—Vladislaus, I need her advice on childbearing. Besides, it's daytime. She won't immediately think I'm a vampire.What about when she notices you swooping down out of the sky? That's not something humans do!I was going to walk part of the way there, she explained. I wouldn't want to spook the animals. Have you ever seen a stampede of sheep? It isn't pretty. She smoothed back his hair and gave him a peck on the cheek. I'll be back before you know it.

True to her word, Elsabett landed on the scrubby ground and retracted her wings once she came into view of her family's farmhouse. As she had expected, her mother and siblings were already hard at work, letting the large animals out into the pasture and feeding the chickens. It appeared that the various creatures had adjusted well after their harrowing overland journey from Weimar; last time she had laid eyes on them, the majority had been listless and depressed from being caged in wagons.

Soft hoofbeats in the grass caught her attention, and she looked around. Mounted on Moonlight, a �eet-footed gray-dappled gelding that had once been her horse, was her younger brother Karl. He noticed her picking her way through the gnarled brush and wheeled Moonlight to face her, setting into a canter. She unstuck her long skirt (_How impractical this �nery is,'_ she thought disappointedly) and stepped out into the grass where he could better see her.

He drew rein only a few paces from her, eyes wide. he muttered, crossing himself. Elsabett huffed and folded her arms.

Cut it out, Karl. I'm here to see _Mutti_. he cried. You've been missing for over a month now! How do you expect to convince _Mutti_ that you weren't taken by vampires?Because it's daylight! she shouted, gesturing at the brightening sky.

Not just yet, he muttered, giving her a shifty look. You know, I've actually heard quite a lot from the villagers around here on how to deal with vampires. Like, for example He suddenly reached into his saddlebags, pulled out a small white object, and �ung it at her. 

Elsabett grabbed the clove out of the air without even thinking about it. She looked down at the bulb, then peeled away one side, plucked out a piece, and ate it slowly and deliberately. Mm. Crunchy.

Karl's jaw dropped and he slumped in the saddle. Then he sighed and shook his head. Okay, �ne, he mumbled. _Mutti_'s over there, feeding the chickens.All the way over there Elsabett moaned. Hey, could you get off my horse and let me ride?Moonlight's not your horse anymore! he protested. You left him up for grabs when you He looked at her out of the corners of his eyes. Whatever it was you did.Just make room for me, _Zwiebelnkopf_! she huffed, clambering up onto the speckled rump. Karl made a noise of indignation and scooted forward on the horse's back. _At least I was able to convince Maris¸ka to make this dress with a split skirt'_

Karl twitched the reins and Moonlight set off at a quick trot. Elsabett felt her belly clench into a knot and clamped a hand over her mouth. _Ohh, how I hate birthing-sickness. I hope it goes away soon'_

Their mother, with hair the colour of rich soil and white wings at her temples, glanced up as the horse approached. Karl slammed his heels into Moonlight's �anks, �nally shouting at the gelding to stop. Elsabett made a mental note to tell him how to handle Moonlight as she tossed her leg over the horse's side and strode toward the farmwife, who paled visibly and dropped the bowl of grain. The chickens �apped back and squawked in surprise, but quickly regained their avian composure and dived for the scattered feed.

the woman asked rhetorically, stepping back. She fumbled with a chain around her neck, pulled a silver cruci�x out of her blouse, and held it before her. Elsabett, if you—you intend to—_Mutti_, please, she protested, shooing the chickens away and tossing some of the grain around. I'm not a vampire. her mother cried, tears �lling her eyes. You disappeared at night! And what did you really think, that there were no vampires here! The villagers say there are more vampires in the mountains of Carpathia than in all the rest of Nosgoth! And their leader, Drac—— She cut off abruptly and mouthed a prayer, crossing herself.

Elsa sighed and dug the clove of garlic out of her pocket. Look, _Mutti_. Garlic. Peeling back more of the skin, she pried a handful of fragments out and stuffed them into her mouth. See, I'm eating garlic. Vampires don't eat, and certainly not garlic. She turned away to �nish the mouthful with some semblance of dignity, and replaced the partial clove in her pocket.

? Why have you come back now? her mother asked.

I need your advice, _Mutti_. I'm pregnant. The older woman gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Oh, _Liebchen_! And you unwed! _Es tut mir aber Leid_—!No, no. I'm married. —And to forestall your question—I, er, eloped, so you missed no ceremony. Please, just help me. You can keep doing your chores; I'll just follow behind you.

The sable-haired woman swayed, shaking her head in disbelief. This is a great shock, _mein Liebchen_.I know, _Mutti_. I'm sorry. Elsabett was about to ask her �rst question when a delighted squeal echoed across the barnyard, startling a few of the chickens.

_Elsa! Elsa ist zurückgekommen!_ shouted a little girl's voice. Elsabett looked in the direction of the cry and saw Emma, her youngest sister, rushing toward her at full speed. Emma's shout caught the attention of the other children within earshot, and within moments they were all descending upon her.

Elsabett, your dress is so pretty! Did you get taken away by a prince? Where did you go? Do you know if _Vatti_'s getting here soon? Where's _Vatti_?

Elsa laughed. Calm down, little ones! I can't answer everything at once! Her mother looked at her sadly and sighed.

whom did you marry?

Elsabett was silent for a long moment, uncertain how to answer. a nobleman, she said �nally. He has his own castle in the mountains, and lots of servants. I live likelike a queen, _Mutti_! It's wonderful!

Why are you so upset?Oh, _Liebchen_ I know it's you. I still love you dearly. But there are people here who would want you burned at the stake because of your disappearance.But I'm not a vampire! I thought the eating of garlic and the fact that I'm here in daylight proves that!

Her mother shook her head. Some still wouldn't believe.

Elsabett caught her breath. Oh, _Mutti_. They'd harm you if they knew I came here. Her mother nodded. Then I'll leave soon. I just need to ask you about some things.

Is there a way to treat birthing-sickness? And what foods should I eat and which should I avoid? How—_Mein Liebchen_, the older woman chuckled. I wish I could write down a list that you could take with you. You must have so many questions, and there is so much to know. But since I cannot, I'll simply have to tell you as much as I can.

The birthing-sickness is easily avoided by keeping a bit of food near your bed. Some bread or cheese, for example. Eat a little before rising in the morning and the sickness should not be a problem. You should try to eat a varied diet, with plenty of vegetables and fruits, if you can get them. Perhaps your noble husband can obtain some? Oh, and try to drink milk or tea rather than wine or beer if you can. If wine is all you have, then mix two parts of it with one part of water so that it won't be as strong. How far along are you, _Liebchen_? She thought for a moment. A little over a month.Well, you won't be getting heavy for quite a while yet. But when you do, try to avoid strenuous work. Don't lift heavy objects. If you feel tired, sit or lie down. —Do you have a midwife?Yes, actually. I know of one.If you have any ailments, have her help you. I'd come to stay with you, _Liebchen_, but I'm needed here.I know, _Mutti_. It's all right._Mutti_, look! young Hans said, pointing away down the road. It's _Vatti_! Emma shouted. _Vatti_'s here! She took off towards the approaching soldiers, their white armour gleaming blindingly in the rising sun.

Emma, no! Wait—! their mother called. Elsabett's heart skipped a beat.

Did they follow us here? she asked. Before her mother could answer, a realisation hit her. Ye'el! They wanted to slay the rest of us too, didn't they? That's why we had to come here, isn't it! Her mother choked back tears and nodded. Elsabett whirled around. Sanctimonious knaves! I won't let them touch you! Without a second thought, she rushed toward the advancing knights and leapt into the air, hurtling at the head of the column in a superhuman long jump. As she reached him, she slashed out with one hand, knocking him out of the saddle and sending him head-over-heels into the soldier behind him, who cried out in shock as he too was �ung from his mount. The other Sarafan reacted quickly, drawing swords and dismounting to menace the golden-haired _dhampir_ with their blades. She jumped down from the horse's back, tore out the throat of one of the lead soldiers, and whirled around into the next with a knife in each hand, stabbing and slashing him in a blur of motion. A sudden blaze of pain shot down her back, and she turned with a scream of agony to face the assailant, her hands involuntarily bursting into gold-hued �re. She clawed at his face and he ignited, scrambling back and �ailing helplessly as his �esh turned to ash. She ducked under another sword, kicked the wielder's legs out from under him, and hurled a roaring bolt of �ame at the soldier standing behind him. The pain from the wound on her back was already subsiding. The �rst Sarafan she had attacked, who (judging by the ornate plume on his helmet) was probably the squad leader, unsheathed a wicked-looking runed blade, vainly tried to brush the dusty scuffs from his tassets, and charged at her with a yell. She leapt into the air, gracefully �ipped over, and landed on her feet as the captain skewered one of his own men. Before he could dislodge the sword, she reached out toward them and jerked her hands up, summoning �ame from the earth itself. The horses screamed and shied away from the sudden heat, and the Sarafan rose into the air as if hanging as the �re engulfed and consumed them.

When the �ames had died down, Elsabett poked through the charred remnants and found the leader of the group, still mostly intact. You may have slain my father, but you'll never lay a �nger on the rest of my family, she hissed, and sank her fangs into his throat. A faint scream sounded behind her, but she was suddenly lost in the bliss of feeding.

When she �nished, half her siblings clung to her mother in terror and the other half peered out at her from the windows of the farmhouse. She took a step toward them, but her mother threw her hands up in front of her.

she whispered, barely audible over the distance.

You lied! Karl said, a lone tear running down his cheek.

Elsabett shook her head and smoothed her hair back. No, I didn't. I'm really not a vampire. I am, however, a _dhampir_—a creature that's only half-vampire, and still alive.perhaps it would have been better if you hadn't come back her mother said, �ghting sobs.

But if I hadn't, those Sarafan would have slain you all! You wouldn't have stood a chance, _Mutti_! She sighed again, feeling a lump form in her throat. I really am sorry. II wish you hadn't seen that. She walked toward the clump of people, and they only watched her in sad, shocked silence. But you know now that the Sarafan know you're here. More will come. This place isn't safe anymore.But what are we supposed to do? her mother whispered. I cannot—I will not—live the rest of my life on the run.—Come with me! she offered. My castle is huge. There's room for everyone. There's even room for all of the animals. My husband has been looking for people to help outto raise crops and animals, you know She giggled. He really spoils me. You'd think I was the �rst woman in the world to bear a child.Even if we agreed to come to this her mother said, how would we get there? You said that it is in the mountains. It was dif�cult enough getting here from Weimar; the animals might drop dead if I tried to get them through the mountains!

Elsabett sighed and rubbed her cheek. There is a way, _Mutti_. ButI'm not sure you'd like it.What would that be? the sable-haired farmwife questioned.

With my transformation into a _dhampir_ came the gift of �ight, Elsabett explained, sprouting and slowly unfurling her wings. I could carry you, one by one, to the castle. I might need some help carrying the large animals, but I think I know where to �nd assistance. her mother asked feebly. Oh, _Liebchen_, who hasn't wished for wings? But fatigue comes swiftly when one is with child. If you were to become tired and unable to continue—Well, that's not the only way, she put in quickly. One of my—my friends—has a special ability: She can move any distance instantly by stepping through shadows. If you were to wait until nightfallThere are shadows inside the house now, Karl said. Their mother gave him a sharp look.

Elsabett clasped her hands together and tried to look pleading. Please, _Mutti_. I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to any of you. Pleasecome with me. You'll be safe. I promise it.So is the nobleman who took you away with him a _dhampir_ as well? Or is he an actual vampire? the older woman asked.

Well, since the cow is out of the barn Elsa said with a shrug, why hide the truth? He's a vampire. In fact, he's Count Dracula himself. But don't worry— Her mother screamed raggedly and looked as if she were about to faint— He will not harm any of you. I won't let him.You think you can control a vampire? Karl demanded, and Elsabett laughed.

Control him? I have him wrapped around my little �nger! she declared. He loves me, and he would never do anything to upset me.He's an undead monster, lord of the creatures of the night! Karl maintained. He can't possibly love!Well, at any rate, he does a good enough job acting it that I'm fooled, she huffed. And I'm certain that he can love. Why else would he do the things he's done for me so far?What, besides drink your blood? Karl spat. And put his foul seed in you!STOP IT! she roared, and her eyes blazed. He jumped back with a yelp. What would you know of love? You're still a boy!Elsa, Karl, stop it, their mother directed. Sending another sad look at her eldest daughter, she wondered, But why do the Sarafan want to kill us? What could Erik have done that would anger them soI don't know, _Mutti_, Elsabett admitted. I just don't know. That information hasn't come to me yet.

The dark-haired woman sighed and shook her head. I don't know what to do, _Liebchen_.Well, you can't stay here! Elsa protested. It isn't safe. I won't be able to rest knowing my family are just sitting at home with the Sarafan roaming the land looking to kill them.

Her mother wrung her hands. Well, undue mental stress during pregnancy can be very bad for the childBut I don't want to live with vampires! Karl shouted.

Oh, Karl, _mein Liebchen_, the farmwife said sadly, putting her hands on his shoulders, I don't want to either. But at least we might have a chance of escaping the Sarafan if we go with Elsa.But what if she's only trying to trick us, so she can kill us and drink our blood? ten-year-old Rosa wailed.

I would never do that! Elsabett said. You're my family! her mother said, slowly approaching her, I thinkthat we have no choice but to trust you. But we will only stay with you until we know why the Sarafan are hunting us._Mutti_, no! Karl shouted.

Which would you prefer, Karl? she snapped over her shoulder. Sarafan soldiers with unknown motives, or vampires whose reasons for killing we'd at least be able to understand!_Mutti_, Iit's just He sighed and scuffed his toe in the dirt. It just doesn't feel right.Being dead would feel even less right! Elsa pointed out. Or if the Sarafan kill you, I could resurrect you as a vampire. Would you like that? Karl's muttered reply in Teutonic was inscrutable yet easy to comprehend. Then it's settled. I just have to—hmmI didn't think of that Before anyone could inquire, she went on, I'm not going to �y you over the mountains to the castle one by one. It's unlikely the Sarafan would send two squads in one day, but I refuse to take a chance and leave any of you alone. But on the other hand, I have no way of contacting Vlad or the others without leaving. I think the only choice I have is to wait until someone comes to see what's taking so long She shrugged. But they, being paranoid (and rightly so, I suppose), may not want to risk coming to �nd me. In fact, Vlad might be the only one besides me who knows where this place isCount Dracula knows where we live? her mother screeched, clutching Rosa.

Yes, he knows. He came here and found me the �rst night we were here! Elsabett explained. That didn't make you feel any better, did it?If you tell me where it is, I can ride Moonlight, Karl suddenly offered. Elsabett considered for a moment, then shook her head.

Moonlight can be a dif�cult animal, she told him. You have to know how to handle him. He'd trust me to take him into the mountains, but I'm not sure he would trust you.

Of a sudden, the two cows began lowing agitatedly, the chickens squawked and scattered, and the sheepdog who had been curled up in a sunny patch of dirt leapt to his feet and began barking and baying. Elsabett was so startled she nearly fell over backwards, but managed to keep her feet—at least until Aleera dropped out of the sky next to her.

Hello, sister, she said cheerily. Ah, is that your family? How lovely they are. She glanced down at the _dhampir_ on the ground. Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you? Elsabett glared at her and took the vampress' proferred hand, angrily trying to brush grass-stains from her crimson skirt.

Who—who is that! Elsabett's mother demanded weakly.

This ismy sister' in vampirehood, Aleera. Aleera, that's my mother, and from oldest to youngest, my brother Karl, my sister Rosa, and my brother Rainer. The others are—where are they? Oh, they're in the house. The two young ones in the window closest to us are Hans and Emma, the taller one behind them is Florian, and Heidi is there in the other window with the barn-cat. She looked over to the red-haired vampress at her side. And what brings you here, out of curiosity? Aleera smiled. I wondered what you were up to. Our lord can't sleep. He tried, but he's too worried about you. The poor thing was pacing the ceiling when I left.Oh, that—! Elsa sputtered. He—I told him to take a nap! But does he listen? Shaking her head and sighing in frustration, she changed the subject. I need you to help me with something. Aleera gave her a look that indicated she should continue. The Sarafan tracked my family here. Apparently, they weren't happy with just killing my father, and want to slay the rest of us too.

Aleera squealed and clapped her hands. Ohh! You want me to wait here and �ght them with you!No, no! I already took care of the squad they sent today, Elsa said, absently gesturing behind her at the charred pile of soldiers. But I �gure they'll send more when they don't hear back from these _Schufte_. I can't wait here perched on the roof to deal with the next group that comes, but I want my family to be safe. Could you help me transport them to the castle? I'm sure there's room there for everyone, and Vlad mentioned wanting someone who knew about farming. Well

Aleera looked cutely pensive for a moment, then smiled. I'll ask Vlad about it.What—? But how long will that take? Elsabett pleaded.

Not very, the redhead answered. The length of the question. She laced her �ngers together in front of her chest, closed her eyes, and lowered her head. For a moment, Elsabett thought she saw a faint white glow around the vampress' head. He says he has no problem with it, as long as you're content, she said.

How—? How did you do that!Oh, you don't know how to Whisper? Aleera asked. It's very useful for long-range communication. I'll have to show you sometime.But what did he say about when? Is he going to ask Verona to shadow-jump them to the castle, or what?Well, the two of us can �y, Aleera pointed out. Couldn't we take turns carrying people there?And the animals, and the furniture? Elsabett chuckled mirthlessly. Also, my mother worries I might get fatigued because of my condition.I suppose that _is_ a concern, the inordinately-cute vampress mused. Well, I'll ask. But remember that Verona doesn't like sunlight.She doesn't have to be in sunlight. There are shadows inside the house.But we can't go in someplace we're not invited, Aleera protested.

Well, then, I hereby invite you. Enter my house and save my family.

The �ame-haired woman laughed and spread her hands. This whole altruism thing isn't something I'm used to. It's been a while, you know.I'm sure you can learn again, Elsa said con�dently, squeezing Aleera's shoulder. Her sister' smiled and sent another Whisper to their husband, and within moments the two of them rushed inside to meet Verona and instruct her.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six Liquid Light

It's dark and cold in here, Heidi complained, looking up and down the high-ceilinged hall. And it smells funny.I can change the �rst two, Elsabett said, extending her hands up toward the torch-sconces along the walls. She concentrated, and small �reballs appeared in each one, individually shedding more light than two torches and together illuminating the hall nearly to the level of daylight. Verona hissed and drew back into a shadowy doorway.

It's all right, Verona. It's only �re, not sunlight. The raven-haired vampress still looked distrustful, but took a tentative step back into the hall. Elsabett strode over to her mother, who was looking around in silence.

Well, _Mutti_? Is it better than you expected? she asked.

_Liebchen_, I don'tI'm not sure what to think, the older woman said slowly. But you're sure the Sarafan can't �nd us here?The villagers around here have been trying to �nd this castle for centuries, Verona explained. To tell the truth, the only way to get here—or to leave—is by �ying or sorcery. Heidi breathed. She nervously approached Verona, trying to look cute and pleading, and questioned, Can you teach me to be a witch? But not a vampire? Because I like being alive. Verona laughed and crouched down in front of the little girl, gently smoothing back her hair.

I would love to have a daughter like you, she said warmly. You are open-minded and unafraid to speak your mind. Perhaps someday I will be so blessed. Karl whispered, moving close to her and speaking in Teutonic, what is that one planning?I don't think she's planning anything, the golden-tressed _dhampir_ replied. Why, are you surprised to see a vampire with human emotions? Karl said nothing, but his thought could not have been more apparent even had he nodded. Don't worry, Onionhead. I'll look after all of you._You're_ an onionhead! he hissed, obviously �ghting a smile and giving her a light shove.

No, _you_ are! she chuckled, shoving him back.

Chicken butt! By this time, they were both laughing and beginning to rough-house in an affectionate, siblingly way.

Children, stop it, their mother said, rolling her eyes but obviously pleased that they were on good terms again.

I'm not a child, _Mutti_! Elsabett protested, grabbing Karl and giving him a noogie.

The older woman folded her arms and smiled. You're the one who wanted me to come here, and I'm still your mother.

Elsa released her brother and turned to Verona. So where's Vlad?It's entirely possible he's still in his chambers and worrying, the dark-haired vampress said with a delicate shrug. I'm sure he knows you're back by now, though, so— She trailed off as she noticed the distant-looking expression forming on her youngest sister's face. What is it?

Verona's voice faded away and the dark walls surrounding Elsabett seemed to be swallowed by mist. The fog swirled, as if teased by a puff of wind, and thinned without disappearing. The castle and her family were gone; instead, Elsa found herself standing on a cracked slab of marble in front of a half-circle of ancient pillars. Nothing seemed strange about this, though, and a tiny voice in the back of her mind remarked that something similar had happened before. Elsabett took a step forward, and saw a burly man, clad only in dingy clothes but with the unmistakable air of a Sarafan of�cer. Another man, tall and pale with almost waist-length black hair tied in a ponytail, stood directly to the soldier's left and gripped his shoulder.

What—what are you going to do to me! the Sarafan demanded. I'm not afraid of your kind, you know! Cursed monsters that can't walk in the light It's Ye'el's will that you will someday be purged from Nosgoth!Raziel, if you would be so kind, ordered a husky male voice from somewhere in the deeper fog. Elsabett crept closer and made out the �gure of an arrogant-looking snowy-haired man seated languidly in a throne at the base of the central pillar. He was not exactly handsome in the traditional sense, but nevertheless seemed to possess great charisma and presence. The paleness of his skin and the peculiar way in which he dressed left no doubt in Elsa's mind that he was a vampire. Before she could take another step, the black-haired man directly in front of her took a step forward and backhanded the Sarafan soldier, who sailed through the air for a good ten paces and slid for another handful when he hit the ground, nearly becoming invisible in the mist. Now that Elsabett could see the black-haired man more clearly, it was obvious he was a vampire as well. The Sarafan grunted as an unseen �gure lifted him from the marble platform and tossed him back toward the second vampire (Raziel? yes, that seemed right the white-haired vampire said, crossing one leg over the other and leaning forward with his hands on the pommel of a chillingly exquisite waved sword, I want to know what you know. Just cooperate with us and your suffering will be minimal. The Sarafan spat in his general direction, and though the blob fell far short of the enthroned vampire, he nonetheless glared as if the projectile had struck and gestured at the soldier with one hand. The Sarafan was jerked into the air with a cry, �ailing his arms and legs in vain. Raziel was only barely able to duck a windmilling limb, and retaliated by grabbing hold of one of the Sarafan's ankles and thrusting his long-nailed hand through the man's kneecap. The soldier screamed so loud the crumbling pillars seemed to shake, but ceased his struggle.

_Ye'el!'_ Elsabett thought. _These are the Pillars of Nosgoth! And that must be—Kain!'_ She took an involuntary step back, even though she knew that since she was not truly present at the site of her vision, she could not be detected.

Tell me of the other vampires of Nosgoth, Kain growled.

O—other? Why would you want to— Raziel grabbed the ankle of the Sarafan's uninjured leg and pulled his other arm back as if to strike. Uh—other v-vampires—of course— The knight nervously rubbed at his sweating face with shaking hands. Er, uh—there's Draculaand, um Elsabett's pulse quickened. Vorador! And I heard that there's one called Janos—I know of Vorador and Janos, Kain said. But the �rst two you mentionedwhere are they? he went on in a far-from-polite manner.

Uh. Well, um, if we knew, we would have— Raziel's hand shot towards the soldier's intact knee— CARPATHIA! AND IHRLANDJA! That's all I know, I swear! The hand, with its wicked-looking black-lacquered �ngernails, stopped midblow and merely nicked the man's �esh.

Well, that does enlighten me, Kain murmured, rising to his feet. Is there any other information you wish to divulge before we go to capture one of your superior of�cers? The Sarafan fell to the ground and sat there, moaning.

One thing, yes, the human hissed. It is said that the Pillars of Nosgoth were erected in an ancient time to seal away a great evil. Since they have fallen by your actions, it must be only a matter of time before the evil force returns to destroy our world! He managed a weak cackle before Kain strode forward and gave him a powerful kick in the face, sending the man's head �ying back through the air. Elsabett gasped as it shot through her chest, but felt no physical sensation.

Kain said. Go collect my old maps of Nosgoth. We have some exploring to do. Elsabett staggered back and fell, plummeting through darkness and abruptly �nding herself back in the hallway of Dracula's castle.

her mother asked quietly. Are you all right? She carefully laid her hand on the blonde _dhampir_'s face, and Elsa shook her head.

I'm �ne, _Mutti_. Just a vision. Her mother still appeared concerned, but attempted no further diagnoses.

Oh, thank the night and all its creatures! Vlad cried from behind her, and she spun to face him. Verona said there was something odd You are all right, my love? He teleported to the spot directly in front of her and grabbed her in a �erce embrace.

Yes, my darling, she said, kissing him on each cheek. I merely had a vision. Very profound, like I was actually there. I've only experienced something like that once before. Looking back over her shoulder, since Vlad would not release her, she called, _Mutti_, this is my husband Vladislaus.I thought you said you were married to Dracula! Karl protested.

I am, but Vladislaus is his given name, and that's what I call him, she explained.

Elsabett's mother sighed and brushed back her hair. _Oh, Adela, what have you gotten yourself into?'_ she thought. _Yet for all this new strangeness, Elsa is still as frank as ever She never was able to dissemble with any skill, and it seems hertransformation hasn't changed that. She couldn't have learnt how to lie so well in the time she's been goneAnd this is my family, the Ingénue continued, introducing each of them in turn. Are you all right now? she demanded, whirling around and staring at her husband so hard that he took a step back._

Yes, yes! he laughed. I was only concerned! I thought it was perfectly justi�ed!Well, I'll have you know that I can take care of myself quite well, she declared, folding her arms. I singlehandedly slew a band of Sarafan, so there. he sputtered. Yes. And I was only hit once.They _hurt_ you? he roared. How— Those— He let loose with a string of incomprehensible Romanian that almost seemed to turn the air blue for a moment. Where? Let me see!On my back, she said, turning around. But it doesn't feel like it's bleeding anymore. It doesn't even hurt.

Cool �ngers caressed the skin beneath her torn bodice. Yes, because you regenerated. Stillmy poor darling He grabbed her from behind and squeezed gently. I have not yet known you long enough to lose you.This is mushy, Rainer complained, and was echoed by most of his siblings. Adela stepped between her disgusted children and approached her eldest.

_Liebchen_, if you could she requested, would you please show us where we'll be staying while we're here?Certainly. Vlad, where do we have free chambers?

He thought for a moment. South tower, fourth �oor.Right, then. I'll take them there. She stepped away and began to gather her siblings.

You don't have to, my love. Verona or one of the others could Dracula began, but Elsabett shook her head.

This is my family, Vlad. I don't mind. Don't worry about it.Remind me again what you see in that Elsabett's mother requested quietly as they arranged furniture and other household objects in the spacious rooms set aside for the family.

Well, for one thing, he's extremely handsome. But he's kind and sensitive too. He provides for me like I never dreamed possible.From what I have seen of him, he does not appear to be a bad person. But the fact remains that he's a vampire The villagers around here say that Dracula is the son of the Devil himself. I want you to be happy, _mein Liebchen_, butI think your father would have been very saddened at the path in life you have chosen.The reason I did what I did is actually to help _Vatti_, to clear his name and restore our honour, Elsabett protested. Since my transformation, I have developed abilities that normal humans can only dream of possessing. I intend to use those abilities to track down whomever allowed _Vatti_ to be killed and �nd out why they let it happen. She shook her head suddenly, as if regaining her balance, and inhaled sharply. _Unmöglich—!_ Why would— She sent a wild-eyed look at her mother. I had a revelation just now. Something—something about _Vatti_'s commander—WANTING _Vatti_ to be put to death. _Himmel über Nosgoth!_ But I don't know why!

Adela rushed over to her distraught offspring and rubbed her shoulders gently. Elsa-chen, it's all right. Try to calm down—worrying overmuch is not good for an unborn child. I'm sure that other knowledge will come to you in time. She sighed, and the faintest touch of exasperation was perceptible. Hopefully without you risking yourself by barging into the Sarafan Keep and demanding answers. You know they don't look kindly on those that disagree with their methods.Disagree with their methods? _Mutti_, the Sarafan don't look kindly on those who so much as try to _think_ for themselves. They're corrupt and contemptible, and want to remain in power for their own greed rather than for the good of the people of Nosgoth.

Her mother sighed. I won't dispute that.And I might not have to risk myself as much as you fear. Kain, the _Übervampir_ who controls the Pillars, has had experience with the Sarafan. They say he actually slew their leader single-handedly several centuries ago. If I can �nd him, I can probably talk him into helping me.But _Liebchen_, Kain is a _very_ powerful vampire, and not known for being friendly. If I were you, I wouldn't assume he'd be so eager to help.But he's a vampire, _Mutti_, and so am— Well, I'm half-vampire. Even so, he and I are kin with a similar goal.

Adela shook her head. I don't know, Elsa. I still think you should be extremely cautious when dealing with vampires.

Elsabett spread her hands. Do you know what title Vlad gave me, _Mutti_? He named me the Ingénue'. I realise that not everyone is quite as open with their inner feelings as I am, but shouldn't my personality make me trustworthy?The problem with seeming ingenuous and trustworthy, Adela explained, shaking out a sheet and spreading it on a straw-�lled mattress, is that others with less-than-innocent motives may try to take advantage of you. They may think that you expect them to be as trustworthy as you are, and lead you astray. She made a disapproving-sounding _tsk_. Ye'el knows it happened to _me_ often enough before I wised upYou still use those old straw mattresses? Elsabett muttered. Her mother looked at her askance. Maybe I've just been spoiled. The bed I sleep in here is stuffed with shredded silk. Adela sighed and turned away.

Yes, _Liebchen_, you're quite spoiled._Mutti_, _Mutti_! came a shrill cry from outside the room, and Emma rushed in at top speed. There's a strange lady here looking for Elsa! Elsabett said with mock sternness, vampires are not strange ladies'. Now what did she look like?Not a vampire! Emma protested. She's really tall and has long pointy ears! Elsabett blinked in surprise, then knelt down before her littlest sister.

Did she have white hair and glow like the moon? she asked quickly. Emma nodded. Their mother hurried over to them, giving Elsabett a look that was both concerned and questioning. _Mutti_, I think Emma has the Sight, Elsabett muttered. Like I do. She got to her feet and rushed from the room, leaving them both in surprised silence.

Elsa whirled around a corner and nearly crashed into the Moonwitch, who stepped back imperiously and gave her a stern look. Full of energy again, I see. Catching the gold-haired _dhampir_ before she could fall, the witch continued, Thought I'd stop by and check on the bairn since I was in the area.The what? Elsabett asked.

the Moonwitch explained irritatedly. Hold still, would you? Elsabett leaned back against the wall and watched the witch silently as she took up a position in front of her and concentrated, placing a long-�ngered hand on either of the young woman's hips. For a moment, Elsa thought she saw a faint blue wisp in the air, like a transparent hank of roving, wrap around her body in an intricate pattern and settle into her.

He's �ne so far, the Moonwitch sighed, stepping back. Of course, there's not a great deal that can go wrong at this stage. How are you feeling? Elsabett repeated. The witch nodded.

Yes, yes. A beautiful boy he'll be, with your hair and his father's eyes. I thought you could see the future. Elsabett's heart skipped a beat as she remembered the dream she had had about Alucard and the Sarafan Lord.

Only sometimes, she admitted. The Moonwitch made a _tsk_ing sound.

You can't control your powers yet, then? A pity. I've not seen a human as talented as you for many a year. She sighed nostalgically and went on. It used to be that men and women would come to me to train, in such numbers that I'd have to turn them away. But lately there have been none at all, and I was beginning to wonder if your kind had lost the ability to weave magic. Elsabett merely stared at her, bewildered. Oh, I'm sorry. You're a _dhampir_, aren't you? Even so, you still possess many human qualities.using magic? Elsabett whispered.

Of course! the Moonwitch exclaimed. I don't know why I didn't sense your ability before. This changes things. I would like you to return to my home with me and study to become a sorceress. Elsabett cried. But—I'm happy here! And my family have just—Yes, I know of that, the witch said impatiently. With your strength, it may only take a few months.

A few months! But Vlad Elsabett protested. I was gone for only a few hours today and he couldn't stop worrying about me. It would break him to be without me for months!

The Moonwitch chuckled and raised an eyebrow. Indeed. A loving vampire. How very unexpected. She sighed and smoothed her gossamery silver skirt. Perhaps we can work out a different arrangement.Such as you coming here? Elsabett suggested. Or I could visit you. Except that I don't know where you live. The witch smiled in a serene yet somewhat disingenuous manner.

Nobody knows, young one, she said softly. Even so. Would you like your �rst lesson before I leave?I suppose so Elsabett murmured.

The Moonwitch stepped back and made a sweeping gesture. To use magic, she began, you must �rst learn to sense its presence. Use your inner sight. See with your spirit, not your eyes. Magic is all around, and you need only tap into it to create whatever effect you may desire. Think of it as in�nite threads with which you can weave a tapestry of the world, re�ecting what you wish to see. Elsa blinked. This information seemed like much to absorb, yet it was oddly familiar.

I'll give it a try, she said, closing her eyes and concentrating. The Moonwitch poked her shoulder.

No, no. Don't close your eyes. You must simply use your inner sight. Elsabett opened her eyes and sighed. I know you know how to do it. I have sensed that you saw my true form. The _dhampir_'s eyes widened, and the Moonwitch shook her head. Just go on. Try focusing on something familiar to you, like the element of �re. Elsabett shrugged, unsure how to continue, but pretending she understood. She forced herself to relax, feeling her heartbeat slow down and her breathing become slow and even. Abruptly she realised that there were faint strands of what seemed to be liquid light �oating in the air around her, with luminous red �ows nearly touching her, as if attracted by magnetism.

How could I have missed that? she wondered. The Moonwitch nodded proudly.

Learning to sense the omnipresent pattern of magic is the �rst step to mastering it, she explained. Try taking hold of one of the strands and shaping something with it. Elsabett reached out as if to grasp one of the red �ows, but found such physical gestures unnecessary, as the liquid light responded to her mere thought. She held out her hand, and the strands of light coalesced above it, forming into a bright golden �ame. She laughed in delight.

Excellent work! the Moonwitch praised. I knew that with your strength it wouldn't take you long to learn. But I'm afraid I must be going. Keep practising your inner sight, but please _don't_ try anything too powerful without my guidance. It's easy for one with much talent but little training to attempt something too grand and end up injuring herself or others. Elsabett nodded. I'll see you again soon. She faded out in a cascade of silver sparkles. Elsabett whooped in a most unqueenly manner and rushed down the hall, eager to show her husband what she had learned.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven Dragons

Elsabett reached out into the fabric of magic around her and took hold of the dark blue light-strand she now knew represented knowledge. She wove the �ows into a spherical shape surrounding her head and closed her eyes, letting the forces take her where they would rather than struggling for what she wanted. _What is happening now in Nosgoth?_ she wondered, hoping she would receive a vision of some important event, preferably involving other vampires or Sarafan.

The room became shrouded in opaque white mist, which dissipated more quickly than it had before. Kain and his lieutenants were seated around a table haphazardly set up among the toppled Pillars of Nosgoth, studying faded maps on crumbling parchment. Raziel rose from his chair and paced impatiently.

Kain, how do we even know that Sarafan bastard was right? He may have been telling what he thought was the truth, but it could have been information as old as these cursed maps.Silence, boy! Kain snarled, not looking up. These maps always served me well. They show all of Nosgoth from the Atlantean Ocean to the Land of Silk. The shape of the land has not changed in the centuries since they were drawn.But the boundaries of the human countries have, one of the other vampires, whom Elsabett did not recognise, pointed out. This one calls Frankland Gaul'. And Roma is a city, not a country. He tossed back his brownish half-cape and leaned over the table, examining a different map.

I think Melchiah's right, another vampire, clad in blue, stated arrogantly. For once. Melchiah, the vampire in the brown half-cape, sneered and made a crude gesture. I can't �nd Carpathia on any of these maps. Or Ihrlandja, for that matter.You fools! Kain roared, standing up so fast that his folding chair was sent �ying backward. Ihrlandja is the island to the northwest of us! You can't possibly miss it! And Carpathia is in the mountains to the south Did I raise you all without minds? What is it!You don't have to get so angry, Melchiah said defensively.

Now, Melchiah you probably _did_ raise without a mind, grumbled a short-haired vampire in a teal cape. Stupid throwback, always stealing �esh from his victimsAll of you be SILENT! Kain bellowed, as Melchiah whirled around and dashed off. Elsabett thought that if he had not been a vampire, he might have been crying. I KNOW there are vampires other than Vorador and Janos in Nosgoth. Perhaps �nding them will simply take a bit longer than I would like.

Elsabett focused on a round rune near the map-covered table as her thoughts raced. _Can I jink like Vlad and the others?'_ she wondered. _Is it simply a matter of—?'_ She reached out and embraced a strand of light that was further away from her than most of the others, one that was an incandescent blood-red colour. _I can see the Pillars—if I can just—'_ The room seemed to drop away, her organs shifted uncomfortably, and she was suddenly surrounded by chill, misty wind. Silence �lled the air. She opened her eyes. Kain and his retinue were watching her, gaping.

You are Kain, yes? she asked, striding toward the snowy-haired vampire. I seek your assistance. He took a shaky step back away from the table, blinking in shock.

Ra—Raziel, remove—this, he whispered, gesturing at the mess in front of him. Raziel began to gather up the maps, prodding one of the other vampires toward the table. The other, in a violet half-cape, sniffed imperiously and lifted the table from the ground, carrying it over his head as easily as if it were a wicker chair.

Who—who _are_ you? Kain asked faintly. I must know!My name is Elsabett the Ingénue, Queen of Twilight, she told him, curtsying perfunctorily. You have experience in dealing with the Sarafan. I want you to help me �nd— She cut off abruptly, astonished, as Kain fell to his knees before her.

Beautiful vampress, he whispered, I would do anything to please you. She blinked in confusion.

Uh, that's good, I guess, she muttered. I'm afraid I don't have much to offer you, but—I need no payment! Kain hissed. Making you happy would be more than enough.Well, you're certainly friendly she observed with a shrug. Actually, almost a little _too_ friendly. What is it you want?What I want? He looked down shyly. Now that I have laid eyes on you, my one wishis to make you my queen. Together we could rule Nosgoth! He stared up into her eyes, and she saw such sincerity in the pale gold that the laugh bubbling up inside her was abruptly cut off. From the distance, there was the sound of wood falling and breaking, followed by vampiric swearing. Kain's other lieutenants alternated between staring at their sire and at her, wide-eyed.

Uh—ah—uhm—Kain—I, er, don't think that would quite work— she protested. For one thing, I'm already carrying the child of another vampire—No matter! Kain declared, leaping to his feet in one smooth motion. I will adopt it as my own! Please He closed his eyes and turned away. I have never felt this way for anyone, not evennot even when I was alive and my heart still beat. II must He reached out for her, pleadingly, ignoring his lieutenants' confused mutterings about a pregnant vampire. What about me does not please you? Tell me and I shall change!Well, since you asked she said with a shrug, you're not nearly as impressive-looking as my husband. His beauty could eclipse the moon and cause the stars themselves to fall from the sky.Such a lucky vampire, to have a bride such as you, Kain breathed. If this form is not to your liking He lowered his head, concentrated, and suddenly let out a cry of agony as his paper-white skin transformed into hard, chitinous-looking plates covering his body. His torso �eshed out, becoming more muscular, and his �ngers fused together into three long, wicked claws. When the change was complete, he staggered back, panting, and looked down at himself. By these hands, I would slay a thousand times a thousand Sarafan warriors, if only to see you smile!

The green-caped vampire approached Kain and gingerly poked him in the shoulder. you've become he muttered, then suddenly yelped in horror and scrambled back. The other lieutenants wailed in disgust, just as Raziel and the violet-caped one came rushing back.

What hap— Oh my G Raziel began, eyes wide. What the fuck! _Kain_—? What have you done to yourself, sire! Kain whirled around and glared at his lieutenant.

I have changed! What does it look like? And tell Dumah to stop staring before his jaw becomes stuck in that position!

The violet-caped vampire shook his head, mouth still hanging open. Tah laate! he rasped. Raziel grunted in exasperation and delivered a punch that could have beheaded a human to his brother's jaw, but Dumah only staggered back, working his mandible back into the proper position. Elsabett shook her head and strode over to Kain.

I need your help, Kain. I'm trying to �ght the Sarafan, and you have more experience in that area than I do. Will you assist me? Please?How interesting, one of the lieutenants muttered. I think Kain metamorphosed.Without going into hibernation? one of the others asked incredulously.

Zephon, Rahab, be quiet! Kain hissed. This is important. He folded his arms and attempted to glare at Elsabett, but his gaze softened. Curse it all. How can I be angry at you? If only I had been the one who He heaved a sorrowful sigh, and Elsa nearly felt sorry for him.

she said softly. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want, but I'm sure we can work something else out. In the meantime, please tell me what you can of the Sarafan. What are their weaknesses? Who is their leader?Why do you care about killing the Sarafan? came a voice—Melchiah's—from beyond the pillars. He staggered glumly into view, sending angry glances at his brethren. You're not a vampire.He has a point, Raziel maintained. Suddenly he bent double, moaning in pain, and dashed off. Kain looked after him, confused, but then returned his attention to Elsabett.

I'm a _dhampir_. Half-vampire, still partially alive, she explained. Kain's eyes widened, and she put a hand on his chest to stop him. No. Don't try drinking my blood. If it didn't work the �rst time, it wouldn't work again. Kain's shoulders drooped and he looked crestfallen. Even so, he seemed thrilled that she had actually touched him. Is it true that you once slew the Lord of the Sarafan?

Kain snarled and spat on the marble dais. Yes, I killed that bastard. Along with all his Hylden friends.Yes. The Sarafan Lord whom I slew was actually a Hylden masquerading as a human. I thought that once I had killed him, the Order of the Sarafan would collapse. Unfortunately, they were more resilient than I had hoped. He sighed. Still, not everything the Sarafan have given me is so terrible. He sent meaningful looks at his lieutenants, who glanced at each other in confusion.

When you killed the Sarafan Lord, was it merely because he was their leader, or did his death serve some other purpose? Elsabett asked, trying to make Kain open up even more.

He growled and looked away. Two centuries before I killed him, I had been defeated by him and had the Soul Reaver taken from me. That was my �rst motivation. When I discovered that his plan was to return his entire vampire-hating race from the netherworld to which they had been banished, it only fueled my rage.The Hylden, you mean?Yes. It seems that eons ago, they were engaged in an endless war with another race of Nosgoth, the ancient winged vampires. The Hylden cursed the vampires into the state with which you and I are so familiar, and the winged vampires banished the Hylden from this world. Elsabett murmured. Kain gave her an inquiring look. The winged vampires. I think they call themselves Sephardi. Kain mused. I'll have to remember to ask Janos if I ever see him again.

Elsabett double-took. Janos? I know that name. He—he's a Sephardi? Kain nodded. But you don't know where he is? He shook his head.

one of the vampires, wrapped in a cloak of green, suddenly blurted out, I—I think your—transformation—is—

Melchiah crept toward Kain and ran his �nger along the edge of one of the bony ridges that had replaced the old vampire's ears. He's allhorny and stuff, he observed, causing his brothers to shriek in disgust as one. What? He is! It's like the hard scaly stuff on horns and claws! What's— Kain roared, backhanding Melchiah and sending him �ying through the air. One of the unfortunate lieutenant's arms broke off as he hit the marble slab, and he let out a wail. Stupid children! All of you, get out of my sight! Elsabett watched the other vampires withdraw, varying degrees of sulkiness visible on their pale faces. Kain growled and spun around, stalking away angrily.

Elsabett said, but he did not turn around.

Why is it you wish to �ght the Sarafan? he �nally asked.

Elsabett inhaled deeply and balled her hands into �sts. I hate them for what they did to my family, she told him coldly. My father was a Sarafan knight, a skilled warrior who ful�lled his duty well, and his commanding of�cer had him put to death. I don't know why. My family had to �ee our home in Weimar and move to Carpathia— he glanced over his shoulder at her— because it seems the rest of us are marked for death as well. Only yesterday, a band of Sarafan came to our new home—or, I should say, my family's new home—seeking to slay us. It was fortunate that I was there and able to dispatch the bastards.Where is Carpathia? he asked, turning around and slowly approaching her.

She gazed at him coolly. I will not tell you if you intend to slay my husband. He poses no threat to you.Tell me, Lady Elsabett, Kain said softly, stopping a pace in front of her and matching her icy stare, has your Dark Gift manifested itself yet? Rather than responding directly, she jumped into the air, unfurled her wings, and �ew to the top of the broken central Pillar.

Why? Do you intend to take it from me? she demanded. Kain watched her in wide-eyed silence. I wish no quarrel with you, Lord Kain. Will you help me or not?Such willpower, he murmured. Strength of character and beauty are not often found together. He tossed back his red half-cape and strode to the base of the Pillar, gazing up at her with conviction in his eyes. I will aid you.I thank you, she said, bowing her head graciously. In return, I will help you and your clan with whatever you need, as long as it is within my ability to do so. She stepped off the jagged surface and unfurled her wings wide enough to glide to the ground. Kain, who had extended his arms as if to catch her, stepped back with a disappointed sigh.

Then let us make a formal agreement, he said in a tone that was simultaneously cold and grandiose, then raised his voice and called back over his shoulder. Raziel, my son, go and hunt. Bring a well-aged human that the Lady Elsabett and I may share a cup together. A cry, muf�ed by distance, sounded in response, followed by the sound of haphazard crashing through foliage. Kain turned back to Elsabett and attempted a gracious smile, but such an expression is dif�cult when one's face and lips have become chitinous and scaly. Did you mention what your clan is? he asked.

Yes. All vampires belong to a clan, often consisting of the transformed descendants of a single vampire or vampress. I am the leader of my clan, which I have named the High Clan. Who is your sire—or bitch, as may be? she mumbled. Do vampires use the same terminology as dogs? It's of little consequence, at any rate. My parents— Kain's eyebrow (well, the bony ridge above his eye) rose, and she corrected, Sorry. I wastransformed only a month ago, and I'm stillnot quite used to being not human.And why is that? the teal-caped lieutenant asked arrogantly, stalking onto the marble base of the Pillars and eyeing Melchiah's lost arm, which still twitched occasionally. This vampire had short auburn hair and a very piercing tenor voice, which Elsabett thought might quickly become annoying if he decided to speak at length. You may not be a true vampire, but you're still faster and stronger than any mortal. How can it be dif�cult to adjust to that?Zephon, do not insult our ally, Kain hissed. Her condition is none of your concern. She shares a common enemy with us, and I expect you to treat her with all the respect that I do.What, by �irting with her? Zephon sneered. What, exactly, do you expect to achieve from that anyway, my sire? Tripping her into bed? He snorted. You're a vampire. I doubt you even have the necessary machinery anymore.

Kain raised one long-clawed hand, and Zephon rose into the air as if snatched by an invisible noose. What I have is _none_ of your business.Oh, give me a break! Zephon choked. I'm younger than you are, and _mine_ is already atrophied away! Elsabett blushed and covered her face.

I didn't need to hear that she muttered. Kain made a disgusted noise.

Take your place, asinine whelp, he growled, letting Zephon fall to the ground. Kain whirled around and stalked to the throne at the base of the central Pillar, cape �owing dramatically behind him. Elsabett sighed. The self-proclaimed Lord of Nosgoth was certainly charismatic, and she thought brie�y that she likely would have consented to be his queen if she had met him �rst instead of Dracula.

So do your clan have a name? Kain asked, tossing his cape to one side and seating himself next to the coldly-glistening Soul Reaver.

She paused for a moment of thought. don't think it has ever come up before. But I suppose we should have a name, shouldn't we? I haven't yet met all of the brothers and sisters in my vampiric family, but I think there are a great many. And all descended from my husband, Count Dracula Yes, perhaps that would work. His nickname, Dracula', means Little Dragon' in his native tongue. So we shall be known as—the Dragon Clan.

He nodded. An impressive name. He looked around at the toppled Pillars, and saw only Zephon standing stoically between two. Where are the others!You told us to go away! Melchiah's voice wailed. Can I come get my arm?Yes, get your bloody arm! Kain snapped, seeming momentarily so much like an irascible father-�gure that Elsabett nearly burst out in giggles. Come and take your place. We've got of�cial business. Where are your brothers? Melchiah crept nervously onto the marble slab and picked up his lost limb with a sullen nod to Elsabett, then withdrew to a spot next to Zephon. The other lieutenants, minus Raziel, emerged from the faint mist surrounding the Pillars and took up positions between the other Pillars.

Kain beckoned to Elsabett. Come here, please, he requested. Stand there. He indicated a spot close to the throne, and the midday sun, bright yet seeming somehow weak, broke brie�y through the angry-looking clouds, illuminating Raziel as he carried a limp body up the steps and laid it before Kain. The lieutenant—Elsabett thought that he must have been the eldest of Kain's sons', since he seemed to receive more respect than the others—knelt respectfully before his sire, offering to slit the human's throat and pour �rst blood. Elsabett suddenly noticed something that she hadn't before—that two objects, like the hilts of short and poorly-�nished swords, were barely visible behind Raziel's shoulders. Had he armed himself during his absence? If he intended to revolt against Kain—

It was not what she had expected. Raziel was as surprised as those watching when the hilts rotated down out of sight and revealed themselves to be the outermost joints of a pair of leathery wings. Kain slowly rose from the throne and approached Raziel, who kept an eye on his sire with what was probably well-justi�ed caution. Kain ran one clawed hand along the wings, his face shifting between awe and envy, while the other lieutenants whispered among themselves. Elsabett saw the _Übervampir_'s eyes narrow, and, sensing that he was about to act rashly, yanked on a strand of pale green light and sent it whirling around Kain. The old vampire's eyes bulged in shock as he was suddenly bound by invisible coils and held in place, unable to move so much as a �nger. He squirmed and writhed, and managed to work his head free of the bonds.

Whose doing is this! he roared.

Forgive me, Lord Kain, Elsabett said softly, approaching him, but I sensed—Release me! he snarled. Raziel edged away from his sire, furling his wings and apparently trying very hard to pretend they were not there.

Elsabett stared up into Kain's eyes. He was over a head taller than she, but he knew that he was completely at her mercy, and that gave her more force. What would you do to Raziel if I released you? she asked. Kain's eye twitched, he glared at his lieutenant, and after a moment of angry silence, he �nally spat out an answer.

He—he hasgained a gift that I have not. In the past, I have received many new abilities, and my sons would gain similar powers soon after. But he—! He has _surpassed_ me, his creator! I simply cannot allow such a thing! she admonished, laying a hand on his cheek. His breath caught and his face softened. There is no need to act childish about such a thing! Be _proud_ of the gift your son has developed. Every vampire is unique. One cannot expect to possess every single possible talent. Certainly a vampire as old and experienced as you should know that! Kain closed his eyes and sighed sadly, as his features morphed back into their original form.

Know this, Lady Elsabett, he whispered, able to move more easily within his cage of air but still not free. Though you cannot rule at my side, your coming has changed me nevertheless. I—I cannot �nd words to express the way I feel, for such a sensation has never before �lled my heart, even when it still beat. He worked a hand free and laid it over hers, closing his eyes. I will do whatever you wish of me, he said, barely audible. A drop of some darkly-sparkling liquid rolled down his cheek, and Elsabett gasped quietly.

Stepping back, she released the �owing strands of air-magic around Kain and watched him. He slumped over, breathing heavily for a few moments, then wiped his face, straightened his shoulders, and adjusted his clothing, which had stretched during his shapechange and now was slightly loose. Suddenly sputtering in indignation, he nearly let his trousers fall as he �ailed wildly, pointing one black-nailed hand beyond Elsabett.

he roared. Elsa whirled around just in time to see the youngest lieutenant leap back guiltily from the corpse, several bloody strips of �esh clutched in his intact hand. Melchiah took off in a lurching run toward the rune between Zephon and the purple-caped lieutenant, snatched his arm up from the marble �oor, and used the �esh to tie the detached member back into place. Kain sighed in aggravation and stalked to his throne, kicking a panel on the side. A small drawer popped out and he bent over to reach into it. Shall we drink? he asked in a mildly-frazzled tone, holding up two gold-chased silver goblets.

Yes, let's, she said, pulling a knife from her bodice. The most convenient thing about her transformation, she thought, was that most ordinary weapons could no longer harm her, so she could keep knives in places humans wouldn't dare. She slit the throat of the body (which, she noticed with a disturbing rush of glee, had Sarafan symbols branded on his wrists) and let Kain �ll the goblets. She accepted her beverage and was about to raise it to her lips, when she noticed Kain was still holding his out.

did I do something wrong? she asked nervously. Kain blinked and shook himself, as if he couldn't believe she had just asked that.

Have you never drunk to an alliance before? he questioned. She shook her head slowly.

Well, I haven't been a vampire—ah, _dhampir_—long, she admitted. Kain chuckled.

Humans do such things too. Were you an aristocrat before your transformation?Er, no. I lived on a farm with my mother and seven siblings.Oh. Well then Kain shifted his grip on the cup— allow me to school you. I was a noble before my transformation, so I retain a few of their customs. When drinking to an alliance, or to the health of an individual, or in myriad other cases, it is customary to tap the goblets together and offer an appropriate salutation. In this case, I think to our new alliance' would be eminently suitable.You certainly speak like a noble, she said with a smile, lifting her cup. I'll give it a try. To our new alliance. Kain echoed her, touched his goblet to hers, and they drank deeply. The blood seemed exceptionally sweet, but perhaps that was only because she knew it had come from an ally of the Sarafan. An image �ashed in her mind for a moment, of her golden-haired son and an unfamiliar frosty-haired woman doing the same thing.

You said that your clan are all descended from your husband Dracula. Is he not the leader of the clan? Has he assigned you to diplomatic duty? Kain inquired, re�lling his cup.

Elsabett laughed. You might say I'm the alpha female' of the clan. Vlad's three other brides defer to me, and Vlad himself _fawns_ over me. Why—_mein Gott_, it's been nearly an hour—I'm surprised he hasn't sent someone looking for me. The poor creature can't bear to be separated from me for more than a minute.Four brides? Raziel muttered. What the hell does he 'ave four brides for!

Zephon crept toward her, clearly bemused. you sayyou're with child by him? A—a vampire? How _old_ is he?

Elsa chuckled. He's four hundred and twelve. Well, four hundred and �fty-seven, if you count the time he was alive.

Kain threw his head back and laughed. Still young by our terms, yet very fortunate nonetheless.Well, if you think so. She giggled. He spoils me. He treats me like I'm the �rst woman in the world to bear a child.

Come to think of it, perhaps I am. For him, anyway. His other wives are actual vampires, so I suppose they might be barren due to their being undead. I still don't know a great deal about vampires.Well, you have all eternity to learn, Raziel put forth.

Does she? She's only half-vampire. Maybe she's mortal, Zephon protested. Elsabett glared at him.

Oh, I forgot to mention. Yes, I have a Dark Gift. She held out a hand in Zephon's direction, and used the �owing strands of �re-element around her to conjure a bright yellow �ame. Zephon made an unpleasant sound and backed away. Kain chuckled. Melchiah, still in his position between the Pillars, grinned in satisfaction as he �nished reattaching his right arm, but his expression quickly fell back into glumness as the �ngers of his formerly-still-intact left arm popped off and landed on the ground with unpleasant _spap_ sounds. Elsabett tried not to stare and turned back to Kain, forcing her mouth into a smile. I don't believe I've been introduced to all your lieutenants, Lord Kain, she said.

Ah, how very rude of me, he said. This is Raziel, and next to you is Zephon. Indicating the others still patiently standing around the edge of the marble dais, he went on, And those are Rahab, Turel, Dumah, and Melchiah. Rahab was the blue-caped one, Turel wore green, and Dumah was the vampire in the purple cape. I hope that the opportunity soon comes when I can meet your family, my Lady.

Elsabett drained her cup and looked over her shoulder. There was someone approaching, unseen, but her senses—unusually keen in life and undoubtedly heightened after her transformation—clearly perceived someone, or something, walking at an unhurried pace up the marble stairs to the base of the Pillars. Of a sudden, the symbols etched into the coloured stones of the Pillars—each one a different shape and hue—began to softly pulse, like �re�ies. The approaching creature, apparently hidden from normal sight by some means, paused on the rune Elsabett had chosen to use for her jink from Carpathia, and she handed her goblet to a confused Kain and stalked toward the spot, which had begun to glow faintly as well.

Who's there? she asked, causing Kain and his lieutenants to look around in nervous bewilderment.

It has been many years since I last saw the Pillars, remarked a heavily-accented voice from the air above the rune. The accent was similar to Vlad's, but distinctly different. It was my people who erected them, you know. Kain whispered. The voice laughed, and an azure-skinned �gure faded into view just where Elsabett had known it would be.

Hello, Kain, the newcomer said. Elsabett tried to take in the sight of him without staring too pointedly, but feared her efforts were in vain. It appeared that this newcomer—Janos? this was Janos?—was a normal human man, except for his turquoise �esh, pointed ears, and black-feathered wings. He wore little, a sort of long kilt held in place by a jeweled sash, and his hands had three instead of �ve �ngers.

My oldally. What brings you here? Kain inquired, stepping forward.

Janos folded his arms pensively, and his wings �icked. he said, then glanced at Elsabett. Perhaps something more.Please, Lord Janos— she began, shaking her head, —do not try to court me. I already have a husband, and a child on the way besides. Janos' eyebrows shot up.

Come now, this is only our �rst meeting, he protested. Do I look like the sort of creature who would try such a thing?

She tried not to blush. Well, notnot really Nervously smoothing her skirts, she continued, It's just that my vampire husband fell in love with me at �rst sight, and I think the same thing happened with Kain. I seem to have a gift for charming vampires.It is possible, given your astounding beauty, Janos commented. But you need not worry about me. My heart already belongs to another.Who, the Sarafan? Raziel asked.

What? No! It— Oh, I suppose it does. Those _nirrajds_ still have it, do they? He sighed, and spread his hands. No, I meant in a more �gurative sense. Unfortunately, my love has been dead for ages. I really ought to start dating againexcept for the fact that I can't forget her, and the rest of my race has died out Zephon repeated, scratching his head.

The Sephardi are all dead? Elsabett asked, suddenly saddened. You're sure there are no more?Well, there may still be a few left, Janos admitted. But I would not know where to �nd them.Then I'll help you look! she said. I have the ability to— Janos shook his head.

Why try? Creatures and races come and go. My people have existed for many thousands of years, and watched the world around us change. Why, look at the humans. Eons ago, they were hairy brutes, vicious and short-sighted, and both my people and our enemy were certain they would never survive. Yet they did, swarming into Nosgoth by the hundreds, slaying their less-developed kin, and settling in as if they had always been here.

Others of my kind would only be saddened to know of my existence, to think that there are so few Sephardi left. 'Tis probably best for us to simply fade out in silence. Elsabett shook her head, about to protest, but Janos walked in Kain's direction.

So tell me, Kain, he said. Have you learned anything new of the Sarafan?I have gained a powerful ally this day, he explained con�dently, sending a smile in Elsabett's direction. She rushed over to the two of them and helped explain the earlier events.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight The Edge of Darkness

Johann yawned loudly, feeling his jaw pop. Rafael shot him a glare out of the corner of his eyes.

What are you doing, making that much noise? Not getting tired, are you?My shift's almost over, Johann muttered, sticking a �nger under his gorget to scratch his neck. I'm lookin' forward to a nice warm bed after standin' out here in the dark.Don't get lax! Rafael hissed. You know vampires attack almost exclusively at night! We must be exceptionally alert if we're to receive that promotion about which you've been whining so much recently.I don't whine, Johann protested. But I do drink it. Rafael hissed. The swill you have here isn't worthy of being called wine. Now the stuff the people back home in Champagne make—_that's_ wine.Fancy-ass Frankland juice, Johann muttered. I'd rather have you quote Sarafan rules to me than listen to your harping about how wonderful Frankland is.

The two men continued arguing, completely unaware that their doom was approaching. She couldn't help but smile at the humans' ineptitude. _THIS is the Sarafan reliquary?'_ One of the guards turned and took a step toward the other, shaking his �st and saying something about petty differences. She rushed forward, and in the space of a few heartbeats had thrust her sharp-nailed hand through the soldier's throat. He remained standing for a moment, as if unable to grasp that he had just died, and then toppled over, blood gurgling from his mouth and wound. The other Sarafan barely had his sword from the sheath before a well-placed blow to his face sent him reeling back, the bones in his nose shattered. He stared at her in befuddlement, then slumped to the ground as dark blood began oozing from his eyes and nostrils.

The assassin smiled. She had not lost her touch during her long sleep. Quickly draining the slain guards of blood, she pushed open the great wooden doors and entered the dark, silent building, occasionally sniffing the air. A very faint, but very familiar, scent guided her. She laughed silently as she crept through the halls toward her quarry, having expected far more resistance from the mighty Sarafan. When she reached the locked room in which lay the object she sought, she paused and ducked behind a column. A huge guard, better-armed and probably better-trained than the fools she had despatched at the entrance, paced back and forth wearily in front of the large doors. She waited for a few moments until he stopped, leaving the area in near-perfect silence, then scuffed her foot along the tiled �oor. As expected, he stalked over to the archway leading to the hall, and when his head came into view of her peripheral vision, she whirled out of her hiding spot and grabbed at him. He had apparently anticipated an ambush, however, for he ducked under her arms and twisted away, swinging at her with a wicked-looking axeblade nearly a span long.

Dodging the weapon, she darted back and stood as tall as she could, spreading her violet-plumed wings behind her. The Sarafan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at this sudden sight, but he regained his composure after a mere second. A second that nevertheless cost him his life.

_Now,'_ she thought, kicking down the door, _I shall get what I came forand return it to its rightful owner.'_ She walked silently down the dusty carpet, reverently lifting the top of an ornately-carved chest and reaching inside.

A pregnant vampire, Janos mused. How interesting.I told you, I'm not a vampire, I'm a _dhampir_, Elsabett maintained. And could we _please_ talk somewhere else? she added, looking down at the ground, which was a dizzying �fty metres below.

The ability to �y is a wondrous gift, Janos said. Why not make use of it?I didn't think you were just going to �y up into a tree to talk! she protested. I'd be more comfortable on a cliff or something. Do you, I don't know, have a nest somewhere?

The blue vampire laughed quietly. I like you. You're very honest and open-hearted. You remind me a bit of my sister.Well, Vlad _did_ give me the title she pointed out. I realise I shouldn't be as afraid of heights as I used to be, since I can �y now, but as they say, old habits die hard. Do you live in an aerie or anything? I'd be willing to �y there.Well, if you think you can keep up with me He stepped off the branch, spread his wings, and took off. Elsa launched herself after him.

On an unrelated note, he called as they shot over the treetops, I sense that you have the talent for weaving magic. Do you have much training in that area?A little, she responded. My midwife also noticed my talent and wants to school me.Your _midwife_?Well, yes. She's a witch.I see. Janos showed off, spreading his arms and making a slow roll in the air. Elsabett huffed and pulled on a strand of wind, creating a gust that shot her forward and left a trail of �re behind.

May I ask something? Elsabett queried. I don't know if it's something with which you're comfortableIt may be a subject to which you're sensitive, so I—Is it about my heart?Er, no. It's about your race.Ah. Well, ask.Your kind—the Sephardi—you're all vampires, correct? But you're not undead.That's right. We were cursed by the Hylden.Living vampires, she mused. Like a race of _dhampir_Now, this term _dhampir_, Janos said, I have heard it, but I don't think I quite understand its meaning. Could you elucidate? He banked and landed on a rocky outcropping that led to a steep �ight of stairs, moving to one side so Elsa could alight as well.

It means a half-vampire, she explained. Normally, one would think such a creature would arise from the breeding of a vampire and a human. However, it seems that when Vlad transformed me, I was not turned into a full vampire as his other children had been, but retained some of my life-force. I don't understand why, though.

Janos nodded. It is quite fascinating, he commented, leading her down the stairs and into a dark corridor full of intricate carvings, many of which depicted birds and other winged creatures. he called suddenly, and spots on the walls began to glow. The curse of vampirism has many rami�cations, some of which are surely still not fully understood. Look at me, for example. Hundreds of years ago, my heart was ripped out by the Sarafan and I was left to die, yet I still live. And not in an undead way, either. My curse seems to prevent me from actually dyingthough there have been times I wished it was more merciful. He lowered his head and turned away for a moment.

she said gently. I'm sure there's a way to bring your people back together. There must be more than you know still alive. I'm sure of it.You needn't concern yourself with my problems, he muttered. I would rather help you than have you waste your energy trying to help me.Help _me_? Whatever forDo you not know? Janos turned to face her, his expression utterly serious. I travel all over Nosgoth. Among my Dark Gifts is the talent of invisibility, which I use to glean information without the knowledge of those who have it. The head of the Church in Roma has sent the vampire-hunter Dr. van Helsing to Carpathia, with the goal of slaying Dracula and all those who share his blood. Elsabett backed away, heart pounding.

W-why? Wewe're not— Anger suddenly replaced her apprehension, and she roared and slammed her �st into the stone wall. _Verdamm sie alles!_ As if the Sarafan aren't bad enough! Folding her arms and stalking back and forth, she continued, You know, I'm starting to wonder if it really is Ye'el's will that all vampires be destroyed. Before my transformation, I was very pious, saying my prayers twice a day and attending worship services every week without fail. Yet once I wasYe'el did not immediately smite me, as I feared He should have done to His faithful servant on her sinful transformation. Why? Is it possible that Ye'el Himself still sees us as His children, but we are different enough from humans that they fear and hate us to the point that they will try to seek any justi�cation for their genocidal urges!

Janos watched her, dumbstruck, then sighed. Queen Elsabett, you amaze me. Frank-hearted and ingenuous you may be, but I have known many far older than you who possessed a mere fraction of your wisdom and insight. She �ushed slightly and turned away.

You shouldn't try to �atter me she murmured.

Sincerity is not �attery, he pointed out. Elsabett wandered along the wall, demurely examining the carved �gurines, and occasionally stopping to touch what may once have been a tapestry but was now only a few strands of ancient wool. Then she sensed someone landing on the ledge outside, and whirled to face that direction.

Someone's here, she hissed. Janos spun around and stared down the hallway.

It would have to be someone who can �y, he said, as faint footsteps on the stone stairs slowly grew in volume. But who would— An exotically-beautiful woman, with dark pink skin and hair the colour of purple velvet, stepped into the light and smiled.

was all she said, but it elicited a surprisingly passionate response. The azure-skinned Sephardi rushed forward and snatched the woman into the air, spinning around and laughing. Elsabett saw, now, that violet wings—the same shade as her hair—grew from her back.

_Another Sephardi?'_ she wondered. _But coloured differently'_ The other woman threw her arms around Janos' neck and buried her face in his hair. Janos sobbed quietly, setting the reddish newcomer on the �oor and stroking her hair and wings.

I thoughtyou were he whispered, and she shook her head. Freeing herself from his embrace for a moment, she held out her hands in front of him and revealed a round dark object clutched in them. Janos' face paled and he let out a weak laugh.

You—you got my—! he cried, tears still streaming down his cheeks. How did you— Ah, what difference does it make? Glancing at Elsabett, he moved between her and the reddish Sephardi, spreading his wings in a sort of screen. And do you intend to do with it what I think you do? Of course. I know you too well, Ladmira. Elsa could not see what happened next, but Janos stiffened and let out a grunt of pain. Ladmira caught him before his knees could drop him all the way to the �oor, and gave him a kiss so warm it looked like it could melt stone. Janos regained control of his muscles and returned the embrace.

Now you're whole, she said quietly. Janos chuckled and stroked her hair.

Lady Elsabett, he said formally, turning to face the _dhampir_, this is myhow would you say it?betrothed, Ladmira Tankoji. She has just now returned my heart, taken by the Sarafan so long ago. Ladmira, this is Elsabett the Ingénue, Queen of Twilight. Ladmira dipped her head and made a bizarre yet elegant bow. Still not letting go of his love, Janos asked her, But tell me, what happened? I was certain you had died millennia ago. The wound on his chest, apparently where Ladmira had thrust his heart back into his body, was already mostly healed over.

Ladmira shrugged. she said simply.

Sealed? Where? By whom?Don't know. Probably Hylden. How long?I am unsure of what year it is by our reckoning, Janos admitted, but I think it is sometime after the year 36000. Ladmira's eyebrows rose. Yes, my love. It has been about four thousand years since last we saw each other. she breathed.

Elsabett wondered. By the human calendar, it's only 1888. You Sephardi must have been around far longer than we.Not by nearly so much as you might think, Janos explained. We simply have always used the same dating system, while humans in Nosgoth did not begin using a standard beginning point until well after the man you call Yehoshua was born. Because of that, dates that fall before his time are numbered negatively. It may just be that it is a human convention, but I personally �nd it somewhat impractical.

Elsabett spread her hands. Unfortunately, it's the only system most humans can agree upon. Ladmira began stroking Janos' chest, looking impatient. He glanced at her, and nodded knowingly.

I see. Ah, Lady Elsabett, I hate to break off our conversation so quickly after our �rst meeting, but it seems that I have somewhat more pressing matters to attend to.More Sephardi, Ladmira said with a naughty smile, and Janos threw back his head and laughed heartily.

If that's how you see it. You live in Carpathia, correct, Queen? Yes, I think I can �nd you again later, and we can speak at greater length. I am sorry thaaaat— He trailed off as Ladmira, apparently tired of waiting, grabbed him around the waist, slung him over one shoulder, and strode down the hall. She gave Elsabett a knowing wink as she passed, then the two Sephardi disappeared into a side hall and Elsa was left by herself.

Ah, well. I should probably get back home anyway; Vlad is probably worried sick about me, she said, and jinked back to her chambers in Castle Dracula.

Oh, you're back, Aleera said from the ceiling. Poor Vladdi is about to lose his mind.Where is he? His room? Elsabett asked, striding toward the wall and wondering if she was capable of walking up it. She found, to her delight, that she could and pranced up halfway, spinning around gaily. Aleera laughed.

Where have you been, anyway? If I may ask.All over the place, she responded. Talking to other _Übervampire_ and forging alliances. She looked around. Oh, he's coming this way, isn't he? I can feel his presence. She jinked onto the wall just behind her husband and yanked on his ponytail, causing him to spin around in shock.

he cried, leaping onto the wall and engulfing her. Where in Tagerios' name have you _been_! I was ready to send out the others to look for you!I have been exploring, she said innocently. Mainly the Pillars of Nosgoth.The Pil—! he began, bewildered. I can jink, dear one.But they're—_leagues_ away! You mean you were able to jink to a place you've never been and never seen?Oh, I saw it, she explained. I had a vision just before I left, and so I was able to visualise the area around the Pillars very well.And I thought that our powers had a very limited range he breathed, then shook his head, awestruck. You amaze me more and more each day, my love.Do I, now? Don't soil yourself, because I have more surprises to show you, she said, wrapping her arms around him and concentrating on the spot to which she had jinked before. Dracula gasped in shock, staring silently into the reddening sun setting beyond the edge of the Atlantean Ocean.

Where—? What did you—!Who goes there? demanded a reedy tenor voice, and Vlad broke away from Elsabett's grasp and spun around. Zephon was advancing on the two of them, trying his best to look intimidating. Another vampire? Have you come to challenge my lord? Vlad shook his head, still speechless, and Elsabett pushed past him.

_Guten Abend_, Zephon, she said politely. This is my husband, Count Vladislaus Dracula. I thought I'd bring him here so he can meet his new ally.New—new ally? What, exactly, were you _doing_ today? Vlad sputtered. Elsabett giggled and pushed him forward.

So where is Kain? Elsa asked cheerily. Zephon gestured behind himself and stalked off, trying to appear arrogant but only succeeding in looking effeminate.

Who was that? Vlad's voice asked suddenly in her head, and she spooked. It's all right. I'm Whispering.

Oh, right she mumbled. Zephon, one of Kain's lieutenants.

Do you not know how to Whisper? She shook her head. It's simple, really. Compose a sentence in your mind as if to speak it, then project it to me.

Erm. Like this?

Yes, yes. Excellent. He smoothed her hair and gave her a loving smile. And it works with all vampires, regardless of distance, so long as you are familiar with the one with whom you want to communicate.

Lady Elsabett, came Kain's voice, lacking its normal hard arrogance, from the throne at the base of the central Pillar. To what do I owe the honour of this visit?I thought I'd introduce my husband to you, since he's technically the leader of the Dragon clan, she explained, approaching the Lord of Nosgoth and curtsying. Kain, this is Count Vladislaus Dracul, also known as Count Dracula. Vlad, this isLord Kain. I'm not sure if he has another title.Ah, yes. The luckiest creature to walk the Earth, Kain said, rising from his seat and bowing. A pleasure.

Melchiah dashed to Kain's side and whispered loudly in his ear. Slay him and impress the female! Kain growled and smacked the runt, sending him �ying backward into one of the other Pillars.

If he's the leader, why on Earth does he let his _wife_ do his work for him? Dumah mumbled, probably intending his aside for Kain. Elsabett instantly wrapped strands of air around the purple-caped lieutenant and hardened them, even wrapping a band around his face like an invisible gag. Dumah's eyes widened and he let out a muf�ed shout, looking around desperately for the culprit.

From what I've seen, the idea that women are less capable than men is largely a fabrication of men who are insecure in their own abilities, she said calmly, and slowly lifted Dumah into the air. Besides which, I am a queen _and_ a sorceress-in-training, so you have no place to try belittling me. Dumah moaned and squirmed, and probably would have �ailed and kicked if his limbs hadn't been frozen in place. Kain snorted and sent Elsabett an appreciative look.

Feel free to keep him there until you grow tired, he directed. Elsa chuckled in an almost-nasty manner, and Vlad stared at her. Count Dracula, Kain said suddenly, catching the other _Übervampir_'s attention. Tell me of your clan.

Vlad smiled and spread his hands. What is it you wish to know?

Kain settled back onto the throne and leaned one hand on the pommel of the Soul Reaver. How many strong are your children? Do they all share some particular quality, or is the talent of each one unique?The latter, I think, he said. According to my love here, every vampire is gifted with a unique ability that manifests itself at some point during his or her unlife, but requires a catalyst. Kain inquired. Has she studied the talents of other vampires?Not exactly, Elsabett put in, but I do have an ability—I had it even before my transformation—ofof knowledge. There are times when I will realise something, some truth, as if—as if it were a nearly-forgotten memory that had been brought back to the surface. The revelations can be about anything, minor or important. Before I came here earlier today, I had a vision of this place, and used the image in my mind to jink here from Carpathia.Jink'? Is that even a word? What's it supposed to mean? Melchiah grumbled, snapping his spine back into alignment with a horri�c cracking sound.

It means to move very quickly, Kain told him. It's not a word I often hear used. This—jinking of which you speak, is it instantaneous? Elsabett nodded and jinked around the area a few times for demonstration. Ahh, I see. It is like Umah's teleportation ability. Vlad repeated. That sounds like it may have a Roman root. Tele', I believe, means far', and port' means Yes. I see you are well-educated, Count, Kain remarked.

That, and my native tongue is directly descended from Roman, he added.

Back to the topic at hand, the Lord of Nosgoth maintained, how large is the Dragon clan?Dragon clan? Dracula repeated, and Elsabett nudged him.

That's what I think our clan should be called. Your name means Dragon', doesn't it? He quirked an eyebrow, but then nodded in understanding.

I see. In my time as a vampire, I have transformed over two hundred humans. Unfortunately, I do not know for certain how many of those have transformed others, so to be perfectly honest— He laid a black-gloved hand over his heart in a gesture of sincerity— I'm afraid I don't know just how many are in my clan.Probably not enough, Turel muttered. If we lieutenants get our clans together, we're certain to have three or four times the numbers of this puny little Dragon' clan. Hell, Dumah's descendants alone— He noticed the ominous silence around him and whirled around. What? Is there a problem, sire?Why are you plotting against my ally, Turel? Kain said in a low voice. Have you learned nothing today? Elsabett's energy began to wane, and she sent Dumah sailing into the sky and draped him over the top of one of the Pillars.

I— What are you talking about? Turel asked, trying to look shocked. Elsabett shook her head.

Sorry, Turel, but your voice tends to carry. If you're going to plot in secret, maybe you should go further away.Further away. Yes, that's an excellent idea, Lady Elsabett. Kain's hand shot out toward his lieutenant, who was knocked back as if by a giant club and sailed into the deepening twilight, letting out a string of warped-sounding profanities as he �ew. Raziel, undoubtedly the wisest of the bunch, approached Dracula from the shadows and made a formal bow.

Can I get you anything, Count? A glass of blood, perhaps? We still have some fresh.Now, Raziel Kain said with a smile, Raziel makes me proud.Even with the wings of which you were so jealous earlier? Elsabett prodded.

Kain made a dismissive gesture. I have so many Dark Gifts already. It's about time my sons began developing their own. Besides, I can change shape at will. Poor Raziel is stuck with his wings, and will need all of his clothing altered. Raziel glanced at Elsabett and made a face of disgust/annoyance, one that Kain could not see.

This Kain is veryproud, isn't he? Vlad Whispered to Elsabett.

Well, he's old and very powerful. So, yes, a touch arrogant. But he's not someone that we want as our enemy, which is why I have taken pains to get on his good side.

Vlad smiled ever-so-slightly. You are a very wise woman, Elsabett. I am more and more pleased that fate brought us together. Turning to Kain, he asked, So has Elsabett requested your help in her crusade against the Sarafan?That she has, Kain responded, leaning back on his throne and crossing his legs. A noble goal it is, to want to purge Nosgoth of their foul and suffocating presence.I personally have had very little experience with the Sarafan, Dracula remarked, taking the goblet of blood offered by Raziel and sipping at it. However, from what I have heard, I think I should be glad of that.The Sarafan are corrupt, scheming, holier-than-thou maggots, and it infuriates me that despite our best efforts, they still walk the earth, Raziel snarled, prowling back and forth between two of the Pillars. Kain shot him a surprised look. I have noticed that in recent years, they have employed fewer and fewer sorcerers, �lling their ranks instead with soldiers trained in the use of projectile weaponry.You mean �rearms? Elsabett asked. Raziel, standing several metres away, suddenly blurred, becoming two hazy �gures—one of them wraithlike, blue-skinned and partially �eshless, eyes blazing green. A third image overlapped for a split-second, of Raziel in blood-red armour and wielding a wing-hilted sword. Azure strands of magic, which Elsabett thought may have represented the element of Time, whirled around the lieutenant and suddenly seemed to tear apart as if unravelling. A voice—an old man's voice—screamed in horror, and Elsa saw a silver-winged vampress appear, like a bolt of lightning, and thrust her hand through the heart of the crimson-armoured Raziel. The time-streams �owed back together, and once again there was only one Raziel. Elsabett's head was spinning, and she had to grab at Vlad's shoulder to keep from falling.

Lady Elsabett? Kain asked, starting to rise. Vlad wrapped an arm around her waist to help support her.

Ah. I—I'm �ne. It's just—my condition sometimes makes me prone to fatigue. _Especially when combined with visions of events that apparently should have happened and did notOh, my poor love. You need rest! You've been dashing around Nosgoth all day—of __course_ you're tired! Dracula maintained. Come, let's get you home. We can continue our conversation with Kain later. she moaned, and let her husband jink the pair of them home.

Maniskara strode across the frost-covered �oor, her long-nailed toes clicking eerily with each step. Are you ready, my pet? she asked in a sibilant voice, drawing a �nger along the pale jawline of her newest subject.

I have no wish to serve you, the vampress hissed, pulling away. Maniskara reached up and grabbed the other woman's head with both hands, and paralysingly-cold pain shot through the vampress' body.

You have no choice, my pet. The Hylden vampire's eyes �ashed green. You will tell me all you know of Kain. A tear, colder than a drop of ice, rolled down the cheek of the reanimated vampress. I cannot bring myself to do such a thing.You can and you _will_, Maniskara snarled, pressing her �ngers to her subject's temples. Veins of ice seemed to shoot through the other vampress' mind, causing her mouth to speak words her heart could not bear to form.

Kain is one of the most powerful vampires in Nosgoth. He seeks to rule the continent, and likely the rest of the world as well. He possesses many Dark Gifts, as well as the Soul Reaver, an ancient blade of unknown origin. Her mind convulsed, trying to push forth more information, but could not. More I cannot tell you, for I died before he began in earnest his bid to conquer Nosgoth.He killed you, yes? Maniskara asked quietly. The subject nodded. Do you wish revenge upon him, now that you once more walk the earth? The vampress said nothing. DO YOU! Icy tendrils closed around her, seeming to pierce her very soul, and she screamed. You will �nd him, slay him, and take his power! Remember, my pet, that whatever you were before is gone. All that remains is Umah the Lost, servant of Maniskara. The ice-manacles holding the vampress to the wall dissipated, dropping her to the �oor. Go now to do my bidding.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine Lorelei

I want some turnips, Elsabett announced.

Vlad stared at her. Turnips? Whatever for?

She threw her hands in the air. To eat! What do you think?Well, of course to eat! That's not what I meant. Why turnips, of all things?

Elsa shrugged. I'm not sure. I just would really like some right now.

Maris¸ka smiled. It's probably a craving. Most women get them at some point during their pregnancy.Is there anything that can be done about it? Dracula asked, still mildly confused.

Other than let her have what she wants? No, not really.

Elsabett studied the parchment map hanging from the wall. There's a village not far from here. I could go there and buy some vegetables.Not by yourself, Vlad insisted. Someone should go with you.I'll go, Maris¸ka volunteered. I still remember how to pick out good produce.Hm. We'll need money. _Liebling_? Elsabett turned to her husband, putting on her best cute-and-pleading face. He opened his mouth, probably about to say something about how vampires took whatever they wanted, but was unable to resist the innocent charmingness of his youngest wife.

Fine, �ne. The treasury is in the north tower. Don't—! Don't take too much. I have a very limited income, you know. she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. You're so good to me, _Liebling_.

He smiled. As long as you're happy and our son is healthy, I'll do whatever it takes.We don't need your help! Anna, princess of the Gypsies, barked. Van Helsing raised an eyebrow and hefted his crossbow.

That so? he asked, suddenly aiming it at her face. She instinctively leapt back, just as the townsfolk around them cried out in terror and began to �ee to their houses. However, it seemed the _gaje_ vampire-hunter had not been aiming at her, as he �red off a barrage of silver bolts into the sky well after she had dodged out of the way. Anna looked up in the direction of the projectiles and saw two pale, winged shapes diving from the clouds.

Everybody, get inside! she ordered, jumping back onto her perch and unsheathing a handful of throwing knives. One of the vampresses, attempting to veer between the bolts, miscalculated and let out a cry of pain as one of them punctured her wing. Losing control, she spun wildly and plummeted, ricocheting off the statue above the fountain in the town square and hitting the ground hard. She slid for several paces before coming to a stop and morphing out of her winged form. Anna stared hard at the vampress, who had hair the colour of spun gold and was dressed in crimson and scarlet. A new bride? Impossible!

The other bride spun about in midair and dropped to the ground, rushing to her sister. Elsabett! What—! Are you all right? Anna gasped. None of Dracula's known brides was named Elsabett—it had to be a new one. She jumped down and raced toward the unfamiliar vampress, who was moaning and clutching her side.

Stay back! the swordswoman yelled, brandishing a knife at the older bride. Honey-coloured hair—that would be Maris¸ka. Maris¸ka glared at the knife, then its wielder, and circled around to get at Elsabett.

What happened? Were you hit? the vampress asked, concern in her tone. Anna exchanged a look with Dr. van Helsing, who appeared as confused as she was over this uncharacteristic behaviour.

I think one of my wings was pierced, Elsabett groaned, a few tears sliding down her face. I lost control and ran into the statue. Oh, Ye'el, it hurts! Aren't I supposed to regenerate! she wailed.

Shh, shh. It's all right. You'll feel better soon, Maris¸ka soothed, gently embracing the younger vampress. We'll get what we came for and leave.Not without a �ght, you won't! Anna declared, drawing her sword. Maris¸ka glanced at her and rolled her eyes.

Not you, tart, the honey-haired bride hissed. Turnips. Have you any?All I want is some vegetables, and I nearly get killed! Elsabett cried, as Maris¸ka helped her to her feet. I _told_ you we should have walked part of the way.It wouldn't have done any good, Anna growled. Everyone in this town recognises the brides of Dracula on sight. Elsabett limped away, peering around for the produce-vendor's cart. Van Helsing cocked his crossbow and trained it on her, and she gave him a glare so hot it almost looked for a moment as if his hat began to smoke.

What kind of bastard are you, to try shooting down a pregnant woman! Unchivalrous pig! she snarled, hobbling past. He double-took, then whirled around and snatched the burlap sack from his companion's hands. Elsabett ignored him and turned the corner. Ah, here we are.Why does that vampire have a Teutonic accent? van Helsing's monk companion wondered, watching her while absently holding open the sack.

Because I'm from Weimar, Elsabett called. And I'm not a vampire._Sure_ you're not, Dr. van Helsing retorted. You sure you wouldn't rather have_garlic_? Much better for the heart than turnips. Oh wait, your heart doesn't beat, does it!Shove off, human, Maris¸ka snarled, pushing past him in pursuit of her sister. Elsabett? Have you found what you want?Yes, there are lots of nice vegetables here, the golden-haired bride stated, but unfortunately, the vendor has disappeared.

Maris¸ka shook her head. So just take some! It doesn't matter. Elsabett stared at her in shock.

I couldn't do that! It would be stealing, and I refuse to do such a thing.A Teutonic vampire, with a sense of morality? the monk wondered. I'll admit, even _I_ was unprepared for this.Wh—why do you want turnips? van Helsing demanded. You're a vampire! Vampires don't eat! She folded her arms and glared at him.

I said already, I'm _not_ a vampire. Who are you, anyway? A foreigner, I'd think, since your clothes don't look much like the regional style. Her eyes widened. Oh, you're Dr. van Helsing, aren't you?That's right. He shouldered his crossbow and returned her glare, but she laughed.

The world-famous vampire-hunter van Helsing, renowned all over Nosgoth, and you can't even tell the difference between a vampire and a _dhampir_!I don't care what you are, or what you say you are! Anna shouted, jumping between them. You are a bride of Dracula, and it is my family's sworn duty to destroy you and your creator!Is it? Anna would have expected her to become coldly furious, but instead, she looked merely saddened. My _Liebling_? Now thatthat's just not nice._He's_ not nice! the Gypsy princess roared. I don't care what you feel for him, but I loathe him beyond what words can describe, and until he is destroyed, my ancestors can neither rest nor enter Heaven!

Elsabett stared at her. You made a promise like that? Then she shook her head. _Nein_, it wasn't you. Your forefather. But that's She sighed. Of a sudden, she reached out and gestured in Anna's direction, almost as if pulling on a taut string. The world seemed to—shift, almost imperceptibly, and Elsabett smiled. There you go. Now you don't have to worry about that. Anna looked around, but could not identify what was different. What did you do!I released your family from that unreasonable oath. Now you don't have to kill my husband in order to enter Heaven. Anna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

I don't believe it, the monk (Carl?) muttered. What did she do? I didn't see her cast a spell or anything.Well, clearly that's because you're magically inept, Elsabett sniffed. Now where's that vendor? I'm wanting more and more to get back to the Castle as soon as possible. She stalked around the cart, looking into windows and knocking on doors. Hello? _Herr Verkäufer?_ I'd like to buy some turnips! Where are you? The clouds in front of the sun drifted aside, and Maris¸ka withdrew into the shadow of an archway, but Elsabett seemed completely unfazed. Her jewellery, gold and ruby and garnet, caught the light and sparkled like a thousand tiny �ames. A middle-aged man, his beard and hair beginning to turn salt-and-pepper, thrust his head out of a doorway and stared at the young bride.

What are you! he demanded. Why do you want to buy my vegetables?

She looked at him askance. To eat, of course. Why else?But you're a—

Elsabett sighed and glanced up at the sun. Dr. van Helsing, do you have any garlic? she asked, and he took a step back.

Just give me some. A clove or two. Carl the monk cautiously reached into the sack, pulled out a rope of bulbs, and handed it to his companion, who tore off a clove and tossed it in Elsabett's direction. She peeled it, pulled out a chunk, and ate it raw. Now do you people see? she asked. I'm NOT a vampire.Aren't—aren't you the daughter of the family who disappeared not a month after they settled here? hissed a woman, arms wrapped around the neck of a terri�ed child. We all knew you'd been taken by Dracula! And now that you've slain your family, you've come to curse all of us! Frightened gasps and whispers rose from the hidden townsfolk. Elsabett whirled to face her.

My family is alive, she stated, much to the dismay of the Sarafan, who for some reason have decided that killing my father was not enough and pursued us to Carpathia.The Sarafan! wailed the woman, crossing herself and looking heavenward. Only the truly evil provoke the wrath of the Sarafan warrior-priests! Your very existence is blasphemy to all that is holy!

The golden-haired bride growled and spun back to face the vegetable cart. I don't have the time or energy to waste effort on these superstitious peasants, she muttered. You, sir, just sell me a pound of turnips and I'll be on my way. She reached into a pouch tied around her waist and pulled out a handful of gold coins. How much will that be?

He shook his head. I'll not accept your money.

She glared at him. Why not? I'm not going to just take things without paying for them.How do you expect me to believe that those coins aren't cursed, and will let you track me down at night to drink my blood? he snarled. A few villagers whispered to each other of how brave he was, to stand up to a bride of Dracula.

she sputtered. I don't want your blood! I want some damn turnips! The clouds covered the sun again, but her jewels continued to sparkle, as if tiny �ames burned inside them. Honestly, this village is awful! I come here trying to satisfy my craving, get shot, nearly _break_ myself bouncing off a bloody fountain, and can't even buy a pound of #&¶≠ turnips! Her eyes began to shine with green �re, and Maris¸ka rushed to her and attempted to calm down the golden-haired _dhampir_.

Please forgive her, the older bride said to the vendor in a soothing tone. She's with child, and her temper sometimes gets the better of her.All I want is a bunch of turnips Elsabett wailed softly. Van Helsing, curious and mildly bemused, crept closer and sensed no overwhelming emanation of evil, as he would have expected from a normal vampire. Even Maris¸ka, whom he could tell was actually undead, seemed almostneutral, as if she had been evil but the taint was now fading away, its source stopped. Beyond them, at the edge of town, he thought he saw a �gure leap between rooftops.

Didn't you see me eat the garlic and stand in the sun without bursting into �ame? Elsabett pleaded. Come on now, please. Just sell me some turnips. The vendor gave her another look, but began weighing the vegetables Maris¸ka pointed out. The shadowy �gure leapt closer. Elsabett whirled around and pointed into the air, and a bolt of golden-yellow �re shot from her hand just as a crimson-coated man jumped overhead. He let out an unholy howl of pain and dropped to the ground, burning. Maris¸ka dropped the turnip she had been examining and leapt between Elsabett and the mysterious newcomer, who, judging by his inordinate paleness, was another vampire.

Who are you? Maris¸ka snarled. State your business!

The red-coated vampire rolled a few times, smothering the �ames, then staggered to his feet. His eyes were sunken, his hair black and lanky, and icy-looking shards of crystal dangled from his ears. Frankly, I'm annoyed, he declared in a hoarse yet unintimidating tenor voice. Disgusted at you two. You call yourselves vampires? So many cattle around you, and you lower yourselves to buying vegetables!They're not cattle, Elsabett growled without looking at him, they're humans, who deserve to live just as much as you or I. Well, as much as I, at any rate. Who the hell do you think you are?Ah. You would be Elsabett, the Queen of Twilight, he observed, stalking toward her. Come, now. Don't you at least wish to see my face before I kill you? I'd like to see yours, certainly, as I've been told you're quite the beauty. Elsabett muttered something incomprehensible but probably unladylike, snatching the sack of turnips from the vendor and dumping a double handful of coins onto the table.

So it's me you want? Interesting. Did the Sarafan send you?

The black-haired vampire laughed, a mirthless barking sound. The Sarafan! Hell, no. I don't work for them anymore. Frankly, I didn't think they were still around.Who wants me dead? Elsabett demanded, spinning to face the newcomer. He gasped and took a step back.

My, my. It seems the rumours of your beauty fall short of the truth.I don't have time to listen to your whining! she hissed, clutching the sack of turnips. Maris¸ka, let's go.Not so fast! he shouted. Face me hereor I shall kill every last living creature in this town. Elsabett paused and turned around slowly, her eyes slowly igniting.

was all she said, and then reached out for him with one hand. The air around him seemed to solidify, becoming faintly greenish like glass, and spurts of �ame appeared from nowhere at the vampire's feet. He screamed and began to pound at the inside of the globe, but all in vain. Elsabett placed a hand on Maris¸ka's arm and the two brides disappeared.

The Lord of Nosgoth looked up into the sky, searching for the speaker. It had sounded like Janos' voice, butsomehow odd.

What do you wish of me? he called upward.

Janos alighted in the centre of the nine ruined Pillars, hand in hand with what must have been a female of his race. Odd, that. Were all the males blue and the females fuchsia? I would like to ask a favour of you, he requested, dipping his head.

Kain rose from the throne and strode toward the pair. Ask, but I make no promises.This is my betrothed, Ladmira, whom I thought dead, Janos explained, indicating the woman with him. Happily, I was wrong, and now that we are reunited, we wish to marry. Kain sputtered, unable to keep himself in check for a split-second. I—I am no priest, Janos.You need not be, the turquoise-skinned Sephardi maintained. The traditional ceremony of my race is quite simple. The two betrothed must merely name each other as life-mates in the presence of at least six witnesses. It is usually customary for the pair to exchange some token, but since we—We already have, Ladmira said quietly, a small contented smile on her face. Janos glanced at her and chuckled.

Well, then. Kain, as my ally and brother, would you grant this request to me? Kain looked at the two Sephardi, so obviously and happily in love, and felt a twinge as a memory of Umah �oated to the surface of his mind. Umah, who was even more unattainable than Queen Elsabett.

Very well. He smoothed back his hair and indicated to his lieutenants that they should take their places, and they quickly obliged. For once. 

Janos and Ladmira faced each other and clasped hands. Ladmira spoke �rst, apparently to Janos' surprise, saying I take you, Janos Audron, to be my life-mate, the friend of my body and spirit, forever. He smiled nervously, blinked a few times, and cleared his throat.

I take you, Ladmira Tankoji, to be my life-mate, the friend of my body and spirit, forever. Ladmira smiled and embraced him, and a few of the lieutenants clapped.

It's so sweet, Melchiah sniffed, rubbing his face. I think I might cry! Raziel, his part �nished, whirled around and stalked away. Kain sensed an instant of grief, like that embedded in his own lovelorn soul, and followed his eldest son.

he said quietly. Is something troubling you?

The raven-haired vampire said nothing for a few moments, staring into space and letting the wind idly tug at his cape and hair. I knew a woman once. A woman with whom I would have gladly spent the entirety of my unlife.Why did you not?

Raziel slammed his �st into one of the Pillars and leaned against it. We two could never be together. She is from a different clan—a rival clan—of vampires, and she knew that her queen would never allow her to become involved with one such as I.Rival clan, Kain scoffed. In the future, Raziel, there may not be rivals among vampires. The numbers of humanity increase with each passing year, and it is only a matter of time before they gather up the strength to strike a crippling blow to us. If our kind are to survive, we must turn to each other for help.

Raziel glared at him. That doesn't sound like you at all.

Kain shook his head and shrugged. Meeting Lady Elsabett changed me in ways I would never have thought possible.And what _of_ Elsabett, sire? Since she will not be your queen, will you seek to transform one of your own? Raziel asked, the tiniest hint of mockery in his voice. Kain growled and turned away.

There is no room in my heart for other vampresses, Raziel. I will seek no bride.

Centuries ago, long before I raised you as my lieutenant, I knew a warrior. She was strong-willed, deadly in battle, and yet kind-hearted. I would have made her Queen of Nosgoth. But fate, it seems, has chosen to make me miserable. She was taken from me.

Raziel shook his head, uncomprehending. Can you not raise her anew?How? It is dif�cult enough to transform a dead human! Would _you_ like to attempt raising a vampire who's been dead for nearly a thousand years!I would not assume it impossible until it has been tried.

Kain paced angrily. 'Tis moot anyway. I don't even know where her body lies.

Raziel sighed and turned back toward the Pillars. How interesting that you and I have such a thing in common. I would imagine it's rare enough among the living, and all but unheard-of among our kind. Kain muttered without turning around. Are Janos and Ladmira still here?I think they are. Why, does it trouble you that much? Kain growled in response and pushed past his eldest son, stalking toward his throne at the base of the Pillar of Balance. The other lieutenants were engaged in conversation with the two Sephardi, apparently quite happily.

I think it's splendid! Zephon was saying. Why, it almost makes me lonely enough to seek out someone to keep me company.

Turel laughed in an unkind manner. Good luck �nding a woman who'd be willing to put up with you.Who said I would look for a woman? Zephon asked without missing a beat, and the other lieutenants leapt back in horror. The second-youngest son made a noise of disgust. Oh, come now! You're my _brothers_! I would never _dream_ of doing such a— Kain bellowed, reaching for the Soul Reaver strapped across his back. His lieutenants fell silent, one by one backing away nervously. Making Kain angry enough to even think about drawing the Soul Reaver was never good.

Janos sighed and rubbed his hands together. Well, Ladmira and I'd best be going. I'm sure that the Lord of Nosgoth has many duties that need attending to. My love? The two Sephardi took �ight, rapidly disappearing into the mist beyond the Pillars.

Kain dropped into his throne with a scowl. Zephon approached him hesitantly, trying to look apologetic.

My—my lord? If—if my comment—offended you, I offer my deepest—I don't care what your romantic preference is, Kain interrupted. Just leave me alone. Zephon dipped his head in acquiescence and retreated to his assigned spot. The Lord of Nosgoth was just about to order an attack on the local Sarafan forti�cation when his heart was suddenly grabbed by a faint ephemeral melody, seeming to �oat down from the moonless sky.

_The stranger sang a theme  
From someone else's dream  
The leaves began to fall  
And no-one spoke at all  
But I can't seem to recall  
When you came along _ingénue__

Raziel glanced at his sire, who gave a nod of permission. The �rstborn leapt into the air, spreading his wings and �ying magni�cently, leading Kain to wonder just how long his son had had those wings. Raziel reached the level of the tops of the Pillars and landed on one, peering around into the darkness.

Looking for me, dear Raziel? asked a strangely-accented but velvety female voice. Raziel whirled around and glared in the direction of one of the other Pillars.

Who are you? he demanded. Why have you come here?My name is Nikhelda the Siren, replied the unknown speaker. As for why I'm here— A streak of black and ivory shot down in front of Kain's throne, and he found himself face-to-face with an exotic-looking vampress— I came to see Kain. Why else?

He took a step back. I've not seen a vampire like you before. Tell me, to what clan do you belong?My sisters and I call ourselves the Lorelei Clan, she breathed, gazing up into his eyes with large, luminous, almost cat-like gold eyes. She was almost his height but very slender, possessed only four �ngers on each hand, and had long narrow ears, like some kind of beautiful animal. What little clothing she wore was black and gold, and faintly rippling sable hair trailed on the ground behind her. Ah, Kain, she whispered. At last. I have been longing to meet you for ages.For what purpose? he questioned. Strangers this forthcoming were rarely well-intentioned.

Nikhelda reached out and took hold of his face with soft, cool hands. I wish to be your bride, she murmured, pulling him close for a kiss.

Kain's mind leapt back in shock, but he could not physically pull himself away for what felt like a very long moment. He placed a hand on Nikhelda's shoulder to stay her and gave her a severe look. Why? No-one has ever before wanted such a thing. How do you expect me to believe you?

Her smile faded. you do not think me sincere?I think that I am very powerful, he said, stepping back and turning partially away, and that there are many who might desire such power for themselves.

She took a deep breath, looking hurt. I desire you for who you are, she said quietly. Being the Queen of Nosgoth would be merely a pleasant perquisite. Dumah wondered, and Turel whapped him.

Kain met her gaze for a moment, then shook his head. I know nothing about you. Now, I'm familiar with the idea of arranged marriages, but you can hardly expect me to wed a woman who literally falls from the sky claiming she loves me.

Raziel landed on the marble with a _thunk_. Besides which, he seems perfectly content being a single parent.

Nikhelda looked around at the lieutenants and inhaled, causing her décolletage to stretch distractingly. Oh, my. Can it be that my Lordfollows the Greek romantic tradition? The lieutenants made various squawking noises and drew back.

I was _wondering_ why we have no sisters Dumah hissed.

Bloody Hell! Rahab snarled, skittering back and keeping his rear well away from Kain. Sodomy is a sin, you know! Even for vampires!STOP IT, YOU BLOODY IDIOTS! Kain roared. You're all men because there were no women in the Sarafan cryp— He cut himself off.

Raziel asked dangerously. You raised usfrom Sarafan? Kain said nothing, and Raziel laughed wickedly. Ah, what glorious irony! Your capacity for blasphemy never fails to amaze me, Kain.

Nikhelda sighed and crept up behind Kain, wrapping her slender arms around his narrow chest. Lord Kain of Sussex, she breathed. I have seen you in my dreams, you know. Do you know your soul-name, Kain? For I do.

Kain attempted to pull away, but Nikhelda's frail appearance belied her vampiric strength. I don't know what you're talking about, he grumbled.

she whispered in his ear. Do you know now? Kain felt a rush within him, as if his pulse were trying to quicken, and wrenched himself away.

It would never work, he mumbled, stalking away and shifting into what he decided would be his battle form from then on. It took all the willpower he could muster to resist the urge to whirl around, snatch Nikhelda off her feet, and engage her straightaway in human-style consummation, uncaring of whether his sons were watching. Instead, he called out, My lieutenants, follow me. We are going hunting.For Sarafan? Raziel asked from behind him, probably with an evil grin.

The wind suddenly became frigid, as if the season had abruptly shifted from late autumn to the heart of winter. Kain, being undead and thus immune to cold, was not discomforted in the least, but knew that something unusual must have happened.

Sire, what— Melchiah began, but Kain shushed him.

I don't know. Take your brothers and scout the area. This may be the work of a sorcerer. Melchiah nodded and shuf�ed off, folding his arms and shivering slightly.

Bwah ha ha! Melchiah the wimp is cold! Turel sneered. Poor little worm-baby! How weak he must feel! The second-eldest whipped off his half-cape and pranced around. Ah, it's like the warm breezes of summer! I _love_ weather like this!Then why are your nipples sticking out like chair legs? Zephon demanded. Turel shrieked and sent his brother a glare.

Only _you_ would notice something like that, faggot. Zephon's face darkened, and he snatched a small round object fromsomewhere and threw it at Turel's head. The projectile exploded on impact, sending Turel �ying backward into Melchiah, who shattered with a cry of pain and the sound of bowling pins.

STOP IT! I will not allow in�ghting among my sons! Kain yelled, glaring around at all of them. Turel, Zephon, collect the pieces of Melchiah.Why do I have to do it? Zephon threw— Why me? Turel called me a—_Don't_ make me—! Kain hissed, reaching for the Soul Reaver. They bit off their complaints and scuttled toward the pieces of their brother, pointedly avoiding each other's eyes. The chill in the air intensi�ed, and curling �ngers of frost began spreading across the marble slab below Kain's feet. In a sudden swirl of �ake-speckled wind, a cascade of violet twinkles coalesced into a pale-skinned woman, her eyes sunken and haggard and her body clad in �owing but sparse purple garments. Kain gasped in shock.

Umah—! How— she whispered hoarsely, stop me_kill me_ And she rushed at him, claws extended and tears pouring down her face. Kain found himself unable to move, speechless and feet frozen, staring in shock at the woman he had once loved but then slain upon her betrayal. Umah drew closer, baring her teeth, and time seemed to slow down He could not

Nikhelda shot between the two other vampires and grappled Umah, knocking her to the ground. I'll not let you touch my soulmate, whore! she snarled. Kain arched an eyebrow, looking at Nikhelda's out�t, which was far more revealing than Umah's. (Apparently she had been reclothed in the time they had been separated.)

Raziel spat. Only a _bit_ presumptuous, isn't she!

Umah let out a wail of agony. Kaaaaaiiiiin! You—you must— I don't want to— She leapt for him, but was yanked back by a growling Nikhelda. You destroyed me once—!

He shook his head, backing away. I—I cannot—bring myself to—You _must_! Umah screeched and clawed at Nikhelda, who snarled and backhanded the other vampress. She—she will not let me— Nikhelda advanced on Umah, circling her like an enraged beast, and Umah �ipped into the air and landed on her feet. she cried, charging the Lord of Nosgoth again. Kain jumped out of the way and tried to draw the Soul Reaver, but he knew that he could not make himself strike Umah. There was a grunt from Nikhelda, and he landed on his feet just in time to see Umah withdraw her long-clawed hand from the siren's chest and Nikhelda's heart, trailing dark blood, land wetly on the marble below. Nikhelda's face went slack, her eyes widened, and she slowly collapsed onto the base of the Pillars. Kain suddenly felt as though half his soul had been shredded and fell to his knees, strength ebbing. Umah advanced on him, tears like drops of ice falling from her eyes. The blood on her hands had already frozen solid. Don't let me

Kain vaulted over her head and hit the ground running. He didn't know what else to do. Threatened by the vampress he had loved, and slain for her treachery though it broke his heart, while a woman he had known for not �ve minutes yet to whom he was somehow already deeply attached lay dying on the ground behind him. How had this come to pass? ELSABETT! he Whispered, broadcasting as far as he could, but still running. Where, he didn't care. To the Lake of the Dead? Not even that thought fazed him. How could he continue existing, lovelorn as he was?

Umah, crashing through the forest behind him, suddenly cried out. Kain neither paused nor looked behind, but nearly �attened a raven-haired vampress that suddenly dropped down in front of him. One of her hands shot out, snatching at his long half-cape as he went by and saving him from an ignoble fall.

Are you Kain? she asked in an accent similar to Dracula's. You don't look like you did before.

He whirled around, catching his breath. What of—? Umah was hanging in midair, writhing helplessly as if clutched in a giant invisible hand. Kain sighed and slumped against a tree.

Who is this? Elsabett's voice asked from above him. Kain glanced up and saw her standing upside-down, but apparently quite comfortably, on a thick branch over his head. I think I've seen the like before, actually. Was she trying to kill you? he gasped. I don't— I don't understand why—

Umah screamed weakly. Ahhh! Gods, the pain Please, just destroy me I cannot bear this existence—!Who sent you? Elsabett demanded, stepping off the branch, inverting, and landing gracefully on the ground. First of all, why are you wearing earrings like that?

Kain looked at Umah. He hadn't noticed her earrings before. Silvery loops thrust through her lobes suspended shards of crystal—no, not crystal, ice—that glittered coldly, like malevolent winter stars.

They—they are the mark of—my—creator, Umah whispered. She gave us all earrings, toto show that webelong to her. She shuddered. Kain, she's a Hylden!

He started back. Who's a Hylden! Umah made a strangling noise, as if something was preventing her from completing the word. 

Elsabett folded her arms and concentrated. she said �nally, and Umah choked back a sob, nodding.

Elsabett directed, taking one of Umah's hands in hers. I will know soon enough. She closed her eyes, occasionally moving her �ngers as if weaving invisible cloth. The Lost she whispered. Dead vampires, reanimated by Maniskara the Wintry to serve her. She is a Hylden vampire, an anathema to her race. Her goal is to enslave all vampires on Earth, making them her puppets Elsabett shook her head. Instrumental to that is slaying the most powerful vampires of Nosgoth, in order to resurrect them as her—her— The Queen of Twilight's eyes snapped open. Ye'el! What a terrible— She let go Umah's hand and whirled to face Kain. She can compulse her servants, forcing them to do her bidding. Robbing them of their free will! How could anyone—! Such distress was etched in her face that Kain realised mentioning Charm, the Dark Gift he had taken from one of his former allies, would be a mistake. One of her servants came to slay me this very morning. I dealt with him. Kain—do you—

Umah groaned and slumped in the cage of air, her efforts growing weaker. she whispered. I came to love you in the time I knew you. Did you

Kain strode over to her and laid a hand on her freezing cheek. I would have made you the Queen of Nosgoth, he said quietly. I cannot bring myself to slay you a second time.

She looked down at him pleadingly, tears frozen on her face. If you truly love me, then you _must_. She gasped and thrashed suddenly, trying to work a hand free. Manis— Maniskara will not let me— I hate this existence. I don't want to hurt you. Please, Kain—end my suffering

Elsabett watched in silence, obviously upset by the pain visible in Kain's face. Let me—let me try, she whispered, nudging him. He stepped to one side, and Elsabett strode to face Umah, producing a knife from her bodice. Kain turned away, unwilling to watch the only woman he had ever truly loved die again. He heard Elsabett hiss, and Umah make a confused noise.

Take my blood, Elsabett ordered in a soft but �rm voice. Drink it!

The black-haired vampress gasped. Elsabett, what are you doing! she cried. The child—! Kain dared to peek over his shoulder, and saw Elsabett sheath the knife, lick her bleeding wrist, and lay a kiss on Umah's lips. His knees suddenly buckled, and he found himself sprawled on the mist-covered forest �oor. There was a burst of heat that burnt the fog away in a bare instant, Umah cried out, and he heard Raziel yell from the sky.

I've found them! They're down here, he called back to his brethren, furling his wings and diving down between the branches. Sire! Are you injured? Kain huffed, scrambling to his feet and brushing leaves from his leather pants. Elsabett was supporting Umah, who was limp, panting, and—�ushed. Kain sensed that the older vampress had been dramatically changed—but—?

Umah laid a hand on her chest. Is myis my heart beating! she whispered. Was thatwhat he had noticed but been unable to put his �nger on? Yes! Umah was alive, truly _alive_, no longer a vampire. Kain dropped to his knees beside her and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

he said quietly, how do you feel?

She threw her arms around his neck and leaned on his shoulder. she murmured.

Elsabett stepped back and sighed. Ah, it worked. She's a _dhampir_ now.You turned her into a—? the black-haired vampress sputtered. You can—!Apparently so, Elsabett said with a shrug and approximately �ve-eighths of a smile. Kain helped Umah to her feet and embraced her, just as his remaining lieutenants burst into the tiny clearing, followed by a somewhat confused-looking Dracula and two unfamiliar women.

Hey, you! Get away from him! Dumah snarled, leaping at Umah and attempting to pry her and Kain apart. Raziel grabbed the younger vampire and dragged him back.

Dumah, you fool, he snarled. Are you blind? Come, let's get back to the Pillars. Kain is unhurt and apparently does not need our help. Raziel began to stalk away through the underbrush, still holding Dumah by the hair, probably more forcefully than was really necessary. Elsabett sent Kain a brilliant smile, gestured to her black-haired sister, and followed the other vampires.

Kain and Umah returned to the Pillars, hand in hand, just in time to see the Queen of Twilight help Nikhelda up, the hole in her chest already healed. The clothing covering it, however, was still torn, and Nikhelda was forced to keep one hand against her bosom to prevent exposing herself to all present.

One of the Pillars, which Kain recognised as the Pillar of Time, suddenly began to glow with a pulsating energy. A luminous �gure materialised before it, tapping his way along with a staff. Kain groaned. Oh, Hells, no. Why in Nosgoth is _that_ bastard here!

Moebius looked around, apparently taking in his surroundings despite the fact that his eyes were pale and glazed with cataracts, and his gaze lit on Elsabett. he shouted, pointing at her with his staff, the orb atop which had begun to glow faintly. You foolish child! You dared to alter the timestream! Have you no idea of the damage that could have been caused!

Elsabett glanced around, but nobody else dared speak. What are you talking about, Grandfather?Do not speak to me that way. I am no-one's grandfather! Moebius ranted, advancing on her. He was easily the angriest Kain had ever seen him. The whelp you carry may be destined to change all of Nosgoth, but that does not give you the right to unravel history!

Dracula leapt between Elsabett and the Timestreamer, growling menacingly. If you so much as touch her—Stand aside, Teppis¸, Moebius snapped. I came here to deal with Elsabett, not waste my time on you. Dracula started back, surprised, and Elsabett pushed past him.

Stop speaking in riddles, old man. What was it I did about which you're so angry? she demanded, folding her arms.

He banged his staff on the ground, and the orb �ashed brie�y, triggering an equally brief but still excruciating burst of pain in every vampire present. Have you already forgotten, girl? Very well, I shall refresh your memory.

You prevented Kain from destroying Raziel, an event that would have set off a long chain of others. Raziel was destined to become a wraith, a Reaver of Souls, and kill �rst his vampiric brethren and then travel back in time to the Age of the Sarafan, where he would slay them in their human incarnations, putting them into their tombs where Kain would, centuries later, raise them as his lieutenants. Raziel was supposed to slay _himself_! By preventing his transformation into a wraith, you prevented his becoming a vampire, and he nearly disappeared from the timestream. Such a paradox would have caused the timestream to unravel, eventually causing all of reality as we know it to collapse in on itself!

Silence �lled the air for the next several moments, during which Raziel received many glares from his brothers. Moebius continued to glare at Elsabett, though his rheumy eyes seemed unfocussed. Elsabett glared back and tossed her hair de�antly. How do you expect me to know such things? she demanded. My prescience abilities are still somewhat limited.If you see a major event that's about to happen, Moebius grumbled, pacing back and forth in front of her, don't try to stop it. Don't even do _anything_ unless you are actually interacted with. Q.E.D.And who are you, to make such demands of me? she inquired coolly.

I am Moebius the Timestreamer, guardian of the Pillar of Time, he responded irritably, then scoffed. To think the mighty Queen Elsabett starts out like this! Unable even to know the name of the person who confronts her.Möbius? Your name is Möbius? she asked, pronouncing it oddly. Moebius sputtered and shook his head angrily.

No, no! M_oe_bius!It's a Teutonic word, Elsabett stated. It's supposed to be pronounced Möbius.I think I know how to pronounce my own name, thank you! Moebius shouted, gripping his staff as if about to swing it at her. Elsabett reached out for the staff, �ngers extended, and the wooden shaft began to smoke. Moebius dropped it with a cry, shaking his burnt hands.

You said that I nearly unravelled the timestream? Elsabett asked, planting one foot on the orb to prevent Moebius retrieving his weapon. Why are we still here, then?It is lucky for you—and for all of us—that I was able to react quickly enough to save a semblance of continuity, Moebius grumbled, blowing on his �ngers. I was able to send another vampire back in time to do Raziel's work, thus saving the timestream from collapse.Well, if you were able to �x what you saw as such a terrible problem, why come to me? the Queen of Twilight snapped. Do you expect me to do something about it?I expect you to not make the same mistake twice! Moebius declared. The destinies woven by the Wheel of Fate nearly slipped out of control. I can't—and won't—let such a thing happen.Do you control time? Elsabett asked.

No-one _controls_ time, Moebius said arrogantly, as if explaining something painfully obvious. Those with the ability can merely manipulate it, learn to tap into its power like a water wheel draws on a river.Oh, good. So you _don't_ think you're Ye'el. I would have had to cause you some disappointment if you _had_ thought that was the case.

Moebius chuckled and bent down to pick up his staff, which was now slightly charred but apparently touchable again. Ye'el, indeed. He is only one of many—many who are one. Do you not know that?

Elsabett shook her head and growled. I've had enough of you, old man! Why don't you leave before I make your head leave your body!

Moebius glared coldly at her, shifting his grip on his staff. No-one threatens me, he said. I come and go as I choose. Remember this, Ingénue—I will be watching you. Do not give me cause to discipline you again. The orb �ickered, and he faded out.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten Glimmers

What was that git on about! Aleera demanded once she, along with her sisters and husband, had returned home. Timestreamer! What kind of title _is_ that, anyway?The title given to the guardian of the Pillar of Time, Elsabett explained, surprisingly calm after her outburst. Interesting. I thought Kain had killed them all.Too bad he didn't Aleera grumbled.

Verona said, attempting to calm her second-youngest sister, I wish to speak with you about becoming a _dhampir_. Vlad, who had begun walking away, stopped in his tracks and whirled around.

Elsabett shook her head. I don't know, Verona. The women I transformed were already dying. It's possible that it wouldn't work on a, um, healthy' vampire.

Aleera perked up. How will you know unless you try?

Vlad stalked back to his wives, bewildered. What are you talking about? he questioned. Elsabett can transform vampires into _dhampir_!Yes, it seems I can, she said demurely, smoothing her skirts. The craving for turnips had faded, but been replaced by a thirst for blood, which Elsabett assumed she would need to slake in the very near future. unusual procedure, though. It requires sacri�cing some of my blood, and for the child's sake, I probably shouldn't do that too often. Vlad made a shocked noise and muttered something in Romanian.

Well, I did not expect you to grant my request so soon after transforming Kain's brides, Verona said reassuringly.

What? Kain's _brides_?

The Shadow laughed softly. Did you not see the way he looked at them? Or how he led them away from the Pillars and from prying eyes?Er, no Elsabett murmured, blushing slightly. I, erdon't pay attention to that sort of thing much. She shrugged. On a different subject, I'm going hunting. Preferably for Sarafan. Does anyone want to come?

Aleera bounced forward. I've never seen a Sarafan, she breathed. Or tasted one, for that matter.They look nasty and taste good, Elsabett said with a grin. We'll be back before dawn, _Liebling_. Try not to worry. She and Aleera kissed their husband on each cheek, then leapt out the window and �ew away. Vlad blinked in confusion.

She really runs this place now, doesn't she? he wondered idly.

Yes, it appears she does, Maris¸ka murmured. I wonder if Kikuchi is still awake I like watching him forge swords. It's quite an interesting process, you see. And his wife helps him. Apparently she's some kind of priestess.The swords _are_ beautiful, Verona agreed, gliding after her sister. Vlad watched them disappear down the hallway and sighed.

I suppose I'll go to my room and worry, then he muttered, striding toward his chambers.

You mentioned that Maniskara was a Aleera said as they �ew over the darkened forest. I think I've heard that word before. What does it mean?

Elsabett sighed. Her sister was ever-so-curious, not satis�ed with just her relation of what had happened less than an hour ago. They're a race of ancient creatures that lived in Nosgoth before humans. I believe that they and the Sephardi were racial enemies for a very long time, and engaged in endless battles.What are they like?I've never seen one, so I don't know. But they probably look quite different from humans.And they hate all vampires?So it seems. It's a bit more complicated than that, though. From what I understand, the Sephardi wanted to end the �ghting between their race and the Hylden, so they used some insanely powerful form of magic to banish every Hylden alive into another world. In retaliation, the Hylden cursed the Sephardi, turning them into living vampires.Ohh. So it's not that they just hate vampires, it's that they hate the Sephardi and what they were turned into.Precisely. I'd wager that the Hylden word for Sephardi probably applies to all vampires, even formerly human ones.How is it you know so much? Aleera asked, sounding a touch jealous.

Elsabett tried to shrug, but found such a gesture dif�cult while in �ight. Well, sometimes I have revelations. Knowledge just sort offalls into my head, like I'd always known it but had forgotten it. And sometimes I just sit and think. I ponder the things I know, and try to �gure out if there are any connections. I'm not particularly insightful, but any problem can be solved if you think about it long enough.Not insightful? I disagree! Aleera said cutely. Didn't you know that we become better in every way when we are transformed? We get faster, stronger, and smarter. I'm sure of it. Before Vlad transformed me, I was just a minor noblewoman, and many people thought I was a �uff-brain because I often wouldn't get jokes or interact with others in a becoming way. When I became a vampire, I felt It was almost as if my mind was a haphazard stack of parchment, that somebody had taken and organised. Everything seemed clearer, and I could understand things that had always confused me before.Now that you mention it, I think my thoughts _are_ a little clearer, Elsabett murmured. How interesting.However, I've noticed that one's mind tends to become a bit lesssharp during pregnancy, Aleera stated. The times I've been with child, I would often forget silly things that I wouldn't have otherwise.How many times have you—? Elsabett asked, surprised.

Oh, I don't know. I sort of lost count after the twentieth child, the redhead replied offhandedly.

Twentieth—! But—you're so thin! And—and where are your children? Did— She stopped herself. Oh, _entschuldigung_maybe I shouldn't—

Aleera laughed. It's all right. I'm undead and Vlad is undead, so our children are born dead. We'll animate them soon, don't worry. And as for the thinness, I've had many, many years to get back in shape.

Elsabett shook her head. I don't know, Aleera. I mean, it makes sense, butto think of bearing dozens of stillborn children Ye'el, that's so sad. the Bright mused. But there are some things in unlife that you can't readily change, so you just have to accept them and move on.No wonder you're so cheery, Elsabett chuckled. Nothing weighs you down! No unpleasant memories or anything You're very lucky, you know.Ah, but you're so young. How painful could your life have been so far?

Elsabett said nothing for a few moments, feeling white-hot anger seethe in her heart. she �nally spat. I loved my father. I remember him playing with me when I was still too young to walk. He always tried to do the best he possibly could for my family. Sometimes, after he �nished his shifts, he'd stop at a town and buy us all little presents. A sob suddenly escaped her throat. I saw so little of him before they killed him! He was working so long and hard to support us all. All he ever wanted was for us to live in happiness, and now—he's gone—

Aleera manuvred under her little sister. Are you all right? she asked. Do you need to land?I—I'll be all right, Elsabett whispered, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. I just intend to �nd out why the Sarafan killed _Vatti_, and then kill every one of them.

A loud-seeming Whisper, as if broadcast over half of Nosgoth, suddenly �lled the minds of the two women. OH FOR THE LOVE OF BLOOD! SOMEONE SAVE US!

What was that! Aleera cried, spooking and hovering. A vampire in danger somewhere! Elsa, were you able to recognise who it was?

SOMEBODY GOUGE OUT MY EYES! came a second Whisper, from the same place as the �rst but from a different vampire.

RAZIEL, YOU DIRTY TRAITOR! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE? shrieked yet another vampire.

Elsabett whispered. It's Kain's lieutenants! They must be being attacked by the Sarafan! Take my hand, Aleera, and we'll jink there. Oh, Ye'el, if only Kain had said something! Could it be he's already— She cut off that train of thought and took her sister with her to the Pillars, where her eyes lit upon something that was probably the exact opposite of what she had expected.

Didn't I tell you fools to set up a tent! Kain roared, clad in only his hair. Elsabett squeaked and whirled around, feeling her face heat.

WE DON'T HAVE A TENT! Dumah wailed.

Why are you watching, anyway? Nikhelda demanded, raking her �ngers through the Lord of Nosgoth's hair, which caught the pale moonlight and seemed to shimmer. Ohh, so softIt's so horrible, I can't tear my eyes away Rahab moaned.

Zephon rushed forward and threw himself at the Ingénue's feet. Lady Elsabett! Save us!Oh, my, Aleera whispered. Vlad could learn a few things from this fellow. I didn't know it was possible to— Whatever completed her observation was subsumed in Turel's wail of anguish. Elsabett had a sudden mental image of her son and a pale-haired _dhampir_-girl laughing together, followed by another vision of two black-haired young _dhampir_, one clad in pink frills and the other with long pointed ears, playfully kicking Melchiah's head back and forth between them like a football.

Janos cried, landing near the Pillars with Ladmira close behind. We came as quickly as we—— Oh—umm He turned away and spread his wings in front of Ladmira, probably attempting to block the event taking place on Kain's throne. Ladmira huffed and pushed past him, and her eyes widened ever-so-slightly.

Oh my, was all she said.

Janos sighed and looked very sad for a moment. Elsabett crept over to him, limping slightly due to the wailing Zephon wrapped around her ankle. Is something wrong?I wish we could have children, he said quietly, stroking Ladmira's cheek. But part of the curse the Hylden laid on our race makes us barren. A vision �ashed through Elsabett's mind, of three lavender-skinned children giggling naughtily as they ran from an angry Janos, who had a large slimy slug wrapped around his waist instead of a belt. She couldn't help laughing suddenly, being reminded brie�y of the fun she'd had with Karl when the two of them were much younger. Janos gave her a hard look, and Ladmira raised an eyebrow. Ah, sorry, sorry. I had a vision, is all. You're going to have lovely children. Three of them. Janos sputtered, and Ladmira grinned.

she said, squeezing her lifemate so hard he squeaked.

Can't you people leave us alone! Kain bellowed. Nikhelda, please do something about them she replied. Only a moment later, she appeared in Elsabett's peripheral vision, �oating a handspan above the ground. Who wants to go hunting? I understand there's a Sarafan forti�cation not far from here. Ladmira nodded and sent Janos a signi�cant glance.

Do some good hunting for your babies, she said with a smile. He sighed.

You're so much better than I am at killing, though. Can't you at least come with—

The Pillar of Time �ashed, and Moebius appeared in a burst of light. Swinging his staff as if to beat off a wild dog, he charged at Kain and Umah, yelling at the top of his feeble old man lungs. Curse you two! Stop that! Stop it _right now_! Kain growled, shifting position so he could blast the Timestreamer away.

Go ± yourself, Umah snapped.

I most certainly will not—do anysuch thing, Moebius retorted, trying to hide his confusion at Umah's very unladylike choice of words. I came here to stop you, and I intend to do so.Do you want me to kill you again? Kain asked, starting to get up. Umah took �rm hold of one of his arms and glared past him.

I have very good aim, my love. Are you willing to be a missile?Why do you want them to— Elsabett began, but was tackled by Kain's lieutenants.

No, no, no! Let him! We can't bear to watch anymore I'm scarred for unlife! Aaahhh Elsabett shot �ames from the tips of her �ngers, causing the lieutenants to jump back with wails of pain.

Why? _Why?_ I'll tell you why, impertinent girl! Moebius shouted, pointing at her with his staff. This, again, is your fault! You didn't let Umah die like she should have! Because of your actions, she and Kain are going to conceive a whelp that will usurp my position as Timestreamer! A slash opened in the air behind him, and a _dhampir_ stepped out, with frosty-pale hair and cold violet eyes. Elsabett recognised the young woman from visions she had had, and realised that she must be the whelp' about which Moebius was talking.

Mother, Father, she said, gritting her teeth and not looking in their direction, don't worry. I'll take care of the time-git. Kain and Umah cried in unison, starting to leap up. The frosty-looking girl gestured in their direction.

I want to exist, and I'm not going to let this bastard keep me from it. Moebius whimpered, spinning around and frantically pointing his staff at the advancing _dhampir_. You fool! That toy of yours doesn't affect _dhampir_! She suddenly leapt forward and tackled him, knocking him to the ground and pulling the staff from his grip. Do you know what a bomb is, Moebius? Have you ever wished to see one? She smiled coldly, and they disappeared in a cascade of violet sparkles. Kain and Umah stared at the place she had been, blinking in confusion. She reappeared for a moment, eyes averted. Don't stop! You'll make me not exist, and Moebius will be the Timestreamer forever! Kain squawked in horror, and went at Umah with new fervor as the frost-haired girl vanished. The lieutenants began wailing again, and Elsabett growled and pulled on a strand of magic to blind them all.

Well, since I'm apparently not as needed here as I thought she remarked, spreading her wings, I think I'll just continue on my— A scream from the forest interrupted her. Oh, for the love of _Wurst_—! What now!Damsel in distress? Ladmira wondered, taking to the air for a better look. Elsabett's danger-sense suddenly activated, and she leapt after the red Sephardi and pushed her aside just as a burning arrow shot past, singeing her skirts. Ladmira's eyes narrowed, and she twisted away from Elsabett to wing swiftly over the treetops.

You fools! roared a male voice from deep within the trees. Incompetent little— Can't you hit one �eeing girl! Malek would be ashamed to even think you exist! A terri�ed young woman, long dark hair in a wrist-thick braid, burst through the trees and halted, nearly losing her balance. She looked around, panting and �ushed, and the blood drained from her face. _Lort!_ The Pillars—! she hissed, starting to turn back. Ladmira dropped from the sky next to her, and the girl screamed and tripped trying to �ee.

It's all right! Elsabett yelled, running towards her. We don't mean to hurt— One of the missiles �nally hit its mark. The young woman looked down at the burning tip thrust through her heart and collapsed with a moan as a trickle of blood fell from her lips.

Her pursuers burst through the forest behind her, and Elsabett's anger rose as she recognised the Sarafan-issued armour they were wearing. The leader, more heavily-armoured than the others, looked around. Well, what do you know. The Pillars of Nosgoth. He kicked the young woman to make sure she was dead, and advanced on Kain, who had risen from his throne and wrapped himself in his crimson half-cape.

You vile bastard. What do you think you're doing here? the Lord of Nosgoth snarled. My lieutenants and I will tear you apart!

The Sarafan commander laughed. I think we have you outnumbered, Kain, he declared, gesturing behind him to where a full band of twenty knights waited at attention with �aming arrows and swords ready. Elsabett allowed the blindness she had placed on Kain's sons to wear off, and they looked around in confusion.

Where the hell is Raziel? Kain snarled, glancing up at the sky just as the Sarafan commander noticed Elsabett.

Hmm, you look familiar, he mused, taking a step forward. She tensed herself, ready to spring at a moment's notice, and pulled a pair of knives from her sleeves. You must be Erik's daughter.

She bared her teeth at him. What do you know of my father!Only that he was prophesied to father a powerful vampire, so the Lord had him killed, the commander said in a coolly arrogant voice.

Elsabett roared. She �ung one of the knives at him, but he calmly threw a hand up in front of his face and let the blade stick harmlessly in his gauntlet. Aleera suddenly began looking around in surprise, as if only just noticing her surroundings.

What did this child do to anger you so? Kain demanded, extending a hand and levitating the limp body toward him. Did she, perhaps, dare to criticise your noble works'? He cradled the corpse in one arm and used the other to slash open his wrist, dripping a steady �ow of dark blood onto the woman's lips. Elsabett sensed eldritch but familiar forces coalescing around the two.

That girl is a witch! the Sarafan leader shouted, pointing at her with his broad-bladed sword. She can control the forces of nature! It is our duty to destroy those who use powers man was never meant to possess! He took another step forward, and the dead girl suddenly opened her eyes and gasped. Kain helped her to her feet as the Sarafan watched, struck dumb in horror.

What's your name? he asked quietly, as the young woman looked down at herself in shock.

she whispered.

I am Kain, the Lord of Nosgoth, and I have given you the gift of immortality. Do you wish to exact vengeance upon those who slew your mortal body? she whispered, taking a shaky step away from him and facing the Sarafan. The commander gestured to his archers, and they let loose a volley of �re-tipped arrows. Avital extended her hands in front of her, and a ring of wind abruptly rose around her, whipping her hair and skirts about and sending the missiles careening into the sky. The commander, fazed for only a moment, shouted for them to �re again. However, before they could nock, several reddish bolts of lightning shot down from the mostly-clear sky and struck among the knights, sending men and earth �ying.

Elsabett whirled around to see a smiling Aleera. I think I've found my talent, the Bright said gleefully.

Raziel appeared suddenly, furling his wings and landing on the marble slab next to Avital. Sarafan! Here! he hissed, crouching as if to spring. The commander of the band took a step back, face pale and livid.

It—it can't be! he bellowed. Raziel, the leader of the Holy Order of the Sarafan during its greatest days, now reduced to an unholy walking corpse! Raziel's eye twitched, and he lost composure for a bare instant. Unfortunately, the Sarafan commander took that opportunity to strike, leaping forth with blinding speed and slashing at the eldest lieutenant with a wicked curved blade on his forearm. Elsabett had a momentary vision of human Raziel in ornate blood-red armour, worked with the symbol of the Sarafan, using a similar weapon to cut Janos' still-beating heart from the screaming Sephardi's chest.

_LASS IHN ALLEIN!_ she screamed, rushing at the Sarafan commander, vaguely aware of others descending on him as well. The knight was yanked off his prey and torn limb from limb by the vampires around him, and Janos ripped the blade off the human's wrist and snapped it in two.

I remember that weapon all too well, he growled, and Ladmira gave him a look and thrust her hand into the Sarafan's chest. Elsabett pushed the others away from Raziel as the red Sephardi tore the knight's still-steaming heart from his body and offered it reverently to her lifemate, who took it from her hands and squeezed the blood into his mouth as if eating an orange. he muttered.

Raziel? Raziel! Elsabett cried, touching the lieutenant's face. He had gone rigid, and blood leaked from the ghastly wound on his chest. An unfamiliar vampress, of human stock yet possessing great feathered wings like a Sephardi, landed on the ground next to him and dropped to her knees.

Raziel whispered, barely audible. Son of a Elsabett yelled, slashing her wrist without a second thought, �lling her mouth with her blood, and planting a kiss on Raziel's lips. The blue-winged vampress made a sudden noise of indignation, but did not interfere. Raziel thrashed, his eyes blazing for a moment as if lit with golden �re, and slumped back, breathing heavily. The unfamiliar woman gently nudged Elsabett off of him and scooped him up.

she said quietly. Hey, you. Come on. Are you all right? He smiled weakly.

I will be, he said hoarsely, putting a hand to his rapidly-healing chest. Avital chose to ignore the touching scene, instead conjuring a whirlwind of jagged ice-shards that shredded the remaining Sarafan, who by this time were attempting to �ee into the woods. None of them reached more than a hundred paces from the base of the Pillars.

The new �edgling turned to Kain and brushed hair out of her face. Now what? she asked.

Now what? Kain asked, with a slight smile. Now you are one of my children.

She blinked. Hey, we have a sister now! Dumah laughed. Simply splendid, Zephon observed, walking around her and staring at her clothes. I think she and I are of a size Glorious. Kain glared at his second-youngest son, but he ignored the evil look (and Avital's bemused glance) and it bounced off his spiky-haired temple and fell to the ground. Kain muttered something and turned to Raziel, still tightly clutched in the winged vampress' arms.

So who might this be, Raziel? My

The winged woman placed Raziel on his feet and bowed. I am Astrid the Illusionist of the Chaos Clan, she said formally.

Kain repeated, arching an eyebrow. In response, Astrid whipped a silken scarf from off her waist and wrapped it around her neck, and suddenly another Kain was staring the �rst in the face. Astrid-Kain grinned, apparently quite pleased with real-Kain's speechlessness, and removed the scarf, dispelling the illusion.

Melchiah crept over to Elsabett and looked at her pleadingly. Can you make me into a _dhampir_? he asked. I was the last lieutenant raised by Kain, so I'm the weakest. Sometimes I fall apart. I think that if I were to become a _dhampir_— Elsabett jinked to the top of one of the Pillars, unwilling to hear the end of his sentence. The thought of transforming him, at least with the technique she had been using, sickened her. Raziel, still on the ground, backhanded Melchiah and yelled something at him that couldn't possibly have been nice. Elsa watched the scene below her, pulling a strand of Knowledge close so she could better hear what the others were saying.

The Chaos Clan, is it? Janos wondered at Astrid. Are all of your tribe winged?

Astrid shook her head. Probably not. I think it's only my sister and I who have wings. Stroking Raziel's bat-like �ight-limbs, she continued, I'm quite pleased that my Raziel has come to this point. I knew he would someday. Elsabett �uttered down from her perch and dragged a few dead Sarafan into the woods, liberating them of their blood.

You in there, Astrid called into the trees. I'd like to know the name of the woman who saved my love from an untimely end.

Elsabett used strands of Fire to burn the shrivelled Sarafan corpses into ash and strode back out into view of the Pillars. I am called Elsabett the Ingénue, she said with a curtsy. I am the queen of the Dragon Clan.A pleasure, Astrid said with a smile, dipping her head. Although your method was a bitkinkier than I'd prefer, I can't argue with the results. She smiled warmly at Raziel, who began examining himself in confusion.

I think my heart's beating he muttered. Am I really a _dhampir_ now?

Ladmira approached Elsabett. You must be quite powerful, she said quietly. How do you do such things?

Elsabett shook her head and spread her hands. I justmanipulate magic, she explained. Sometimes I can cast spells that I might never have thought of, but it seems later like I'd always known them. Ladmira murmured. 'Tis a most impressive talent. Many powerful sorcerers I knew ages ago were unable to break curses. With a glance at Janos, she leaned closer to Elsabett in an almost-conspiratorial manner. Three children, you say? You had a vision? Elsabett nodded. What colour were they? she answered. 

Ladmira spun around and laughed. Told you! she said triumphantly, and Janos looked crestfallen. He thought that if we had babies, some of them would be blue and some red, she explained.

Aleera began bobbing impatiently. she called, are we going to go hunting or not?

Elsabett sighed. We are, she huffed. But before we go, I'd like to ask something of Kain— she turned to him— tell your lieutenants that unless it's a legitimate emergency, such as an entire battalion of Sarafan or an army of musket-wielding Hylden, that they are NOT to broadcast-Whisper again! That must have confused every vampire in Nosgoth. Janos nodded in agreement, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Yes. Well, in the future, I think I shall take greater steps to ensure my privacy, Kain said, and looked around at his lieutenants. Raziel, get your brothers together. We're going to build a palace.Ooh, wonderful! Avital gushed. Can I draw the blueprints? Kain gave her an odd look, but nodded.

Nikhelda �oated higher into the air. I can help by keeping watch from the sky, she called.

You can �y, too, Dumah responded. You can help lift things. Nikhelda made an indignant noise. You're going to help, right, Kain? And your other wife?

Umah folded her arms. Didn't you hear Moebius ranting? I'm pregnant now. That means I'm exempt from working. Kain chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders.

You heard the woman. Get moving! Kain ordered. Dumah scowled and stomped off, collecting with his brothers and sister to discuss architecture.

Let's get moving as well, Elsabett said to Aleera, and they took off.

The Sarafan knight whirled around just in time to see the bolt of lightning shoot towards him. He cried out as it tore through his chest, ricocheted off the stone wall behind him, and bounced around the room, electrocuting those unlucky enough to share his shift.

Aren't you going to join in, Elsabett? Aleera asked, conjuring a ball of lightning and sending it down another hall. There was a loud crack like thunder, followed by screaming.

Oh, I don't know, the Ingénue replied. I had some blood earlier, so I'm not too hungry now. Besides, sitting out gives me time to think. AboutWhat that commander said, you mean? the Bright asked, hauling up a dead guard by his gorget and draining him of blood. You don't really believe him, do you?Well, that's the thing. The Sarafan aren't supposed to lie. (Then again, they aren't supposed to kill their own men, either) I've been wonderingwhat if it was _me_ to which that prophecy was referring? Aleera spun around and stared at her, surprised. If I'm to �nd out for certain, we'll probably have to �nd whomever the Sarafan use as their oracle.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven Worldless

Imbecile! Worthless fool! Son of a dog and a _mishkara_! Maniskara hissed, blasting Faustus with bursts of frosty wind to punctuate each epithet. Do you have any idea how much energy reanimation requires? If you get yourself destroyed again—!You're the one who wants to use me, he whispered from the ice-covered �oor. I personally don't care much for this existence.

Magnus, chained to the wall by heavy shackles of silver and ice, thrashed against his bonds. No, Faustus! Don't anger her!

Maniskara strode toward the crimson-coated vampire on the �oor and gestured with one bony-�ngered hand, and Faustus rose into the air as if borne on needles of ice. You would do well to listen to your brother, whelp, the Hylden vampire snarled. Her eyes pulsed brighter for a moment, then faded. Next time I am forced to revive your carcass, your punishment will _not_ be light. She let him drop to the �oor and whirled around, stalking away. I am charging you with a new task. All of you. You are to �nd Umah and bring her back here. Sebastian asked weakly. Wasn't she—Sent to slay Kain, Maniskara snapped. But she has failed. I can no longer sense her—a most peculiar situation, as I am able to know where my children are even if slain. Your job is to track her down, subdue her if necessary, and return her to me, that I may discover what force seeks to pervert my agenda.

Faustus looked helplessly around the room at the other vampires bound to the walls. All of them had once served in Kain's army, nearly a millennium in the past, and all had eventually turned against their former commander and been slain by him. The embrace of death, Faustus had discovered, was harsh and unyielding, the limbo in which his spirit existed afterward a dark and timeless void. Yet even a hundred deaths would be better than serving Maniskara. Oh, Mercury, the cold! Always present, always sinking deep into his soul, �lling him with a very unvampirelike sense of dread and pain.

Faustus began, his voice hoarse, I humbly request your assistance in this endeavour. A vampire as old as yourself must certainly possess great—

Maniskara spun around, lightning-fast, and sent Faustus hurtling through the air with a burst of stone-shatteringly cold force. He bounced off the wall, narrowly managing to avoid the misty spikes of ice protruding from it, and fell �at on the �oor, feeling as if every muscle in his body had been frozen and shattered. Don't you EVER dare to call me that! Maniskara roared, her inhuman voice reverberating through the chamber. What thethe _mishkarat_ did to me is beyond description. —I am _not_ a vampire, and the day will come when I have my revenge on those who cursed me!

Faustus kept his thoughts to himself. He had learned, rather painfully, that Maniskara was able to intercept Whispers sent between her children', which made it nearly impossible to conspire. What was there to do? If he rushed into battle and got himself killed, Maniskara would merely reanimate him, and discipline him besides. Despite her hypocritical ravings, she _was_ a vampire, and an incredibly old and powerful one at that. It was unlikely that Kain, even as strong as he must have become, would be able to stand against her.

As you wish, he sighed �nally, shakily climbing to his feet and bowing. I am yours to command.Then go, my pets, Maniskara cried, gesturing and causing the manacles binding Faustus' companions to recede into the walls. Do not return until you have retrieved my prodigal daughter.How does she expect us to �nd Umah if she herself cannot? Marcus hissed, trudging along with his brothers beneath a brooding, cloud-covered night sky.

Did you not hear what she said last? Sebastian said from his position at head of the small column. She told us not to return until we have Umah. That means until we do, we are free to do whatever we choose.No, I don't believe that, Magnus muttered. She'll probably keep track of us and come to set us straight if we wander from the task we were given.Do you want to be free or not, baldpate! Marcus snapped.

As much as the rest of you! the chain-wrapped vampire responded. I just think it would be best if we took utmost care until we were absolutely certain we had a de�nite strategy.You've even less hair than Magnus has, Marcus, Faustus pointed out. How do you get off calling him 

Marcus opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again and glared at his brother, who pointedly tossed his long black ponytail behind one shoulder. At least I have both eyes, he mumbled. Not like that stupid-looking rock Maniskara stuck in Magnus' head.I have an idea, Sebastian said, pausing and glancing around. A moment later, he began moving again and motioned the others to follow. Why don't we �nd Kain and have him slay and then raise us? That way, we'll be under his control instead of the Ice Queen's.I was already killed by him once, Marcus growled. As I remember, it was none too pleasant.Even so, Faustus maintained, occasionally glancing behind them, wouldn't another death be nicer than serving Maniskara?

Magnus idly tugged at the steel chain that ran from his pierced eyesocket to the hoops thrust through his ear. Maniskara seemed to dislike him the most out of all her children', probably because his Dark Gift was related to �re. I can think of a problem with your plan, Sebastian, he said quietly. considers us traitors. It may be that he would rather leave us to suffer like this than show mercy by transforming us.You may have a point, Marcus put forth. Kain really isn't known for his kindness.Unless he's changed in the last—what has it been, eight hundred years? Nine hundred? Faustus asked, then laughed mirthlessly. Still, I'm willing to risk it. I'll take any chance to escape this torment.We _are_ supposed to head for the Pillars, correct? Sebastian asked, abruptly leaping to the top of a spruce and looking around.

Yes, I believe that's what she said, Faustus sighed. It's only a _few_ thousand leagues to the south. Shouldn't take long at all, eh?And we're supposed to _walk_ there Magnus grumbled.

What? It's not as if we're alive and can become fatigued, Faustus maintained.

Fatigue is not what concerns me. It's the speed. It may be summer by the time we reach the Pillars!I don't think so. If we keep up a steady march— Magnus glared at the crimson-coated vampire over his shoulder. What? I was a soldier once, and there are some techniques I learned that can actually be useful in certain situations.Soldier. Pah, Marcus mumbled. I don't believe it for a moment. What army were you in before Kain's?The Imperial Roman Army, Faustus declared proudly, lifting his chin. We swept across Nosgoth like an unstoppable tide. There were few who could stand in our way.You're not Roman, Marcus protested. There's no way. Faustus muttered in response.

What? Ex-course? the black-robed vampire queried, and barely managed to avoid Faustus' sharp-clawed thwack.

You have a Roman name and you don't even speak the language, barbarian? Faustus roared. Sebastian whirled around.

Be quiet, fool, or you'll bring every vampire-hunter in Nosgoth down on us!Why are _you_ the leader, anyway? Faustus sneered. You think you're special just because you're wearing armour! Well, for your information, it's _very_ ugly and tasteless. I can't see any articulation anywhere! How d'you move!Oh! This from someone who, by his account, once wore sandals and a feathered helmet into battle? If you're really a Roman, where do you get off calling _my_ armour stupid-looking! Sebastian yelled.

It was horsehair, not feathers, and only of�cers wore those helmets, fool! I never— His brothers looked at him, and Faustus cleared his throat. Ah, that is, I never wore mine. It would have terribly mussed up my hair, don't you know.

After a few moments of angry silence, the four vampires began moving again. So you're not only an inept and effeminate bastard, Marcus growled, you were only a grunt soldier in life? No _wonder_ you haven't amounted to anything in unlife.It's not being effeminate, Faustus said coldly, it's an aspect of my personality and the lifestyle I follow.

Magnus gave him a wide-eyed look. You mean you'reAnd proud of it!

Marcus cried out and took off ahead, knocking Sebastian out of the way and through the rotted trunk of a long-dead pine tree. It gave way with a mighty groan, and toppled over on the desperately-�eeing black-robed vampire, who found himself nearly impaled by both sharp branches and ancient desiccated needles.

Oh, Gods, no! Keep him away from me! DON'T LET HIM SODOMISE ME! Marcus wailed, �ailing helplessly. Faustus made a disgusted noise and leapt over the mass of deadwood and undead.

Be serious. I wouldn't lay with you if you were the last vampire in Nosgoth, he snapped, trudging on ahead. Marcus blinked in confusion as Magnus and Sebastian picked their ways over to him and began clearing away the fallen tree.

Should I be comforted or insulted by what he just implied? he wondered.

You should shut the &#! up and help us! Sebastian growled, ripping branches from the lifeless tree-crown and �inging them away.

You know, I hate to be the voice of reason Magnus began, but we're really going to get _nothing_ done if we continue quarrelling with each other rather than concentrating on the mission we've been given.What's your problem, cripple! Marcus shouted. You _want_ to serve Maniskara! Magnus roared back, and burst into �ame for a split-second. I want to �nd Kain so he can kill us!

Faustus landed on the ground in front of them suddenly, glancing around. I think we've caught the attention of the locals, he muttered, gesturing over his shoulder to where bobbing torchlights were visible between the trees.

Sebastian swore, and �exed his claws. Still, it _has_ been quite a while since I've been able to kill anything.No, no, Marcus barked, pulling himself free. Allow me to handle this. A lone villager, scouting ahead of the others, broke through the underbrush and began yelling in the incomprehensible local dialect. Marcus concentrated on the fool's pathetic living mind and forced himself into it. _We need fast transportation. Get us some.'_ The man staggered back, the old sword he had been clutching falling from his limp �ngers to stick in the soft ground.

the human said slowly, and whirled around, gesturing for the vampires to follow. He led them in the opposite direction of the other villagers, who by this time were shouting in anger and confusion at having apparently lost their quarry. Less than an hour later, Marcus and his companions were inside a horse-drawn carriage speeding for the Pillars of Nosgoth.

I think we need more artwork, Vlad. This castle is justa bit dreary. Where can I go to commission paintings?

Dracula slumped against the wall and heaved a sigh, but had realised by this point that Elsabett was truly the ruler of his demesnes and there was nothing he could do about it. Not that everything she wanted was bad, of course. He _had_ been living with the same décor for the last four centuries. Oh, I don't know. Haven't been out much recently, you see. I suppose you could try Florence. I remember hearing that some family, the—the Medeci, or something like that?—they've been �nancing some up-and-coming new artists, like that young Botticelli fellow. Elsabett corrected, and that was in the �fteenth century. I rather doubt that I'd be able to �nd any of those artists now. Aleera pointed out from high on the wall, Florence is some distance away. I wouldn't want to try �ying there even if fully rested.

Vlad spread his hands and looked up helplessly. What do you want me to do! There's only so much I can—! From the adjacent room came the sounds of crackling electricity and pained howling. Igor was harassing the werewolf again. Vlad glanced over his shoulder, calling, Igor, _why_ do you torment that poor creature so?

The pale, lank-haired lab assistant, with a face that looked as if it had been bloated from �oating in stagnant water for weeks, poked his head into the room and activated his shock-lance a few times for effect. It's my job, he answered.

And why do we have the werewolf-torture chamber right next to the main hall! Elsabett demanded, throwing her hands in the air.

Hey, Lady, you don't like it, you can hang out somewhere else, Igor grumbled, starting to shuf�e off. Elsabett's needle-thin ray of �re caught him in the rear like a goosing, and he let out a shriek.

Really, dear, I don't know why you don't just get rid of that creepy little bugger, Aleera muttered, stepping off the wall and landing next to her husband. He wasn't even that useful to Dr. Frankenstein, and he's _certainly_ no help to us now. Can't we just

Vlad gave her a look. _I_ don't want to touch him long enough to drink his blood. I suppose if _you_ can tolerate it, you may go ahead. Aleera shuddered and stepped back.

Elsabett began, and turned to Dracula. _Liebling_, isn't your weakness werewolves?

He blinked a few times, surprised. Er, yes. Why do you ask?Oh, I just think it's a bitsilly to have servants capable of killing you. But perhaps that's just me

He rushed to her side and soothed her. There's no need to worry, my love. I possess an item that can remove the curse of lycanthropy, so that in the unlikely event of one of our servants turning on me, I can render him harmless.

She made an indignant noise. Yes, if you react quickly enough.

Vlad sighed. I understand your concern, Elsabett, but werewolves are simply unmatched when it comes to matters of brute strength. It doesn't make me comfortable to have them around constantly, but they _are_ useful, and unless I �nd another option, I'm afraid we'll have to stick with what we have.

Aleera huffed and stalked across the room. I want to go kill some more Sarafan. And why doesn't Kain come with us? He's our ally, so he should be aiding us, shouldn't he?What about Kain? Maris¸ka asked, passing by.

Just— Oh! I forgot to tell you! Aleera gushed, rushing to her older sister. I found my talent! I can control lightning! Maris¸ka repeated, her face brightening. Do you know what this means, Aleera? We don't have to worry about duplicating Dr. Frankenstein's monster anymore! Aleera pondered that statement for a bare split-second and then squealed in delight.

Ohh, you're right, you're right! Let's go right now! She blew a kiss over her shoulder to Dracula, and the two vampresses rushed down the hall and launched themselves from a window.

what was that about? Elsabett wondered, confused.

Oh, it's the children, Vlad explained. You see, since we vampires are undead, our children are stillborn and must be animated by some outside energy source.Oh, my, Elsa whispered. I remember hearing Aleera say something about that. —But if you don't mind my asking—justhow many children have you and your other brides had so far?

He shrugged. Too many to count. Most—most of them aren't here, though. We've relocated them to the castle I lent Dr. Frankenstein, where we _were_ intending to use his creation as a means of animating them.Yes, yes. A marvel of technology. Victor was a brilliant scientist, and managed to assemble a man-like creature from the parts of corpses and then bring it to life with lightning. She rubbed the back of her neck. That's, ah_toll_, I suppose But what does it have to do withAh, right. My brides—well, the others, anyway—and I intended to use Dr. Frankenstein's monster as a conduit through which we would send electricity through all our inanimate children, thus bringing them to life. Or unlife, as the case may be.Hm. I don't know, Vlad. It sounds like a lot of work. Are you sure the creature is even necessary?Well, we've tried using humans, a werewolf, and even Dwerger as conduits, but none of them worked. The childrenfailed to animate properly.Maybe you don't need a conduit at all. Maybe if you just let lightning strike a tower or something—or maybe Aleera can do it, since she controls lightning—

He smacked his forehead. Of course! What was I thinking? Come, we must call Verona and go to the Little Castle. We must be there when our babies are brought to life!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve Refugees

Dr. van Helsing paused in the doorway, raising a hand. he hissed. Something's not right.Oh, aside from the unholy creepiness of this entire castle? Anna whispered, still mildly displeased that the _gaje_ had foisted his companionship onto her. I thought the cold and dark and dampness were wrong enough, but then, _my_ family has only been at this quest for four hundred years. What do _you_ think, expert?

He glanced at her, faint exasperation visible on his face. I think something powerful is here, he muttered.

What could be here? I already told you, this castle was abandoned a year ago. Do you think we'll see Dr. Frankenstein's ghost, or something!Keep your voice down! he hissed. What if I told you I think Dracula is here?

She stalked over to him and matched his hard stare. I'd tell you to prove it.

He stepped back and regarded her. The _geas_ on your family has been lifted, you know, he said quietly. Why are you still so intent on killing Dracula?For one thing, I don't believe that the—what did you call it? Oh, it doesn't matter—is gone. And even if it has, I have many reasons to want to destroy Dracula. He is indescribably evil, the source of pain and suffering all over Nosgoth, and I hate him beyond words. Besides which, I want to cure Velkan, and Dracula may be my only hope, as much as I loathe to admit it!I'm quite sure the _geas_ is gone, van Helsing maintained. I've been around sorcerers before when they're using magic, and I felt a de�nite sensation of something shifting. That woman, Elsabett, cast a spell on you, or dispelled something that was there. Don't—don't you feel anything different?

She sighed and spun around. Ever since Ever since I was old enough to speak, I remember being told that it was my duty to slay Dracula. I remember a feeling like—like chains of light but unbreakable iron were wrapped around my soul, and a tiny voice was always just beyond my consciousness, telling me to do what my ancestor could not.

I don't feel that anymore. I feelfree. But I don't like it. I don't trust it, and I think that that woman put some kind of curse on me to prevent me killing her wretched maker!No, that's not it. If she had wanted to �at-out keep you from killing Dracula, she would have planted some kind of compulsion in your mind that would prevent you from taking any steps that might lead to so much as confronting him. I've seen subjugation curses like that before, and you're not under one.How do you expect me to believe you? she demanded. Are you a wizard, well-versed in the arts of magic? Or do you consider yourself an expert only because you've watched the men you hunt conjure illusions?Look, Princess, he growled, turning away and sneaking through the arch, I really do want to help you, but you're not making it easy.You tried to kill my brother! she hissed.

I told you, he's not your brother anymore! A sudden �ash from an adjacent hall was followed by a peal of thunder that seemed to shake the walls. Van Helsing whirled around, hefting his crossbow. Lightning? _Inside_! Curse it all, _that_ was magic! He shot a glare over his shoulder, then motioned for Anna to follow him. Another bolt of lightning lit the gloomy hall for a �eeting moment, and suddenly moist popping sounds were heard from the other room, accompanied by inhuman shrieks and squeals of delight.

Uh, they're adorable, I guess, came a vaguely-familiar Teutonic-accented female voice from the other hall. But Idon't see much family resemblance.What? You don't think Magda looks just like me? gushed another voice, this one with a Carpathian accent. Come on, Elsa! She's got my eyes! called a sultry female voice, how do you know what your eyes look like? You don't have a re�ection in the mirror!Of course I do! Why shouldn't— Er— Why are you looking at me like that?

Van Helsing nodded to Anna and �attened himself against one wall. She slunk into the shadows facing him, and they crept stealthily into the other room, which now was �lled with the sound of tiny leathery wings. Anna silently drew her pistol as van Helsing readied his crossbow, and they burst into the room simultaneously, letting �y their projectiles. Fluttering, twisted shapes shrieked in pain as bursts of greenish blood sprayed from their wounds, and some of the beasts dropped from the air, causing the adult vampires present to let out unearthly wails of anguish. A white-�eshed, long-winged shape swooped at van Helsing's head, and he felt his hat snatched away and wet warmth begin to trickle down his neck. Still unable to see well through the swarming little bat-creatures, he aimed his gatling-crossbow overhead and loosed several bolts.

Those won't hurt a vampire! Anna cried, frantically reloading her �rearm.

Of course they will! he bellowed, wiping blood out his eyes. They're �lled with holy water! One of the vampresses, stooping at him for another slash, intercepted a projectile and let out a horrendous screech and plummeted. roared a horri�ed male voice. Among the swarming bats, which abruptly began to thin, van Helsing glimpsed a growing dark shape, long and sinuous, like a serpent made of �ame and shadow. Awinged serpent. With legs.

Poreskoro's tail! What the hell is Anna hissed, her gun falling from suddenly-limp �ngers. The pygmy-bats collected on a balcony on the other end of the hall, where a gigantic reptilian creature glared down at the two humans, eyes glowing like blue embers and smoke leaking from its nostrils. A gold-haired woman suddenly appeared behind them, snatched Maris¸ka's body, and reappeared on the balcony, where she engaged in what looked like some kind of bizarre, unholy ritual. The dragon lifted one foot over the edge of the balcony and �owed down to the ground, as smoothly as a slithering snake. Anna fumbled for her gun, unable to take her eyes away from the beast.

it rumbled in a deep and distorted yet somehow familiar voice, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I WERE TO MURDER _YOUR_ BABIES?Ga—Gabriel? Who's he talking— Anna began, then glanced at her dumbstruck companion. Your name is Gabriel? Why didn't you—Because I he whispered hoarsely, numbly watching the dragon advance on them.

You forgot your own _name_! the Gypsy princess hissed. the dragon bellowed, causing the two humans to skitter back involuntarily. HOW DARE YOU COME HERE! WITH THE AUDACITY TO KILL MY CHILDREN AND MY BRIDE! He swung his head low, �xing one blazing twilight-coloured eye on van Helsing, who, despite his long training and normally-unshakable demeanor, found himself breaking out in a cold sweat. ARE YOU NOT SATISFIED WITH HAVING ALREADY KILLED ME ONCE?what is he talking about Anna whispered. Van Helsing shook his head.

DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN! The dragon snorted a choking burst of smoke. MIGHTY VAN HELSING, TRAINED BY MONKS AND HOLY MEN FROM AROUND THE WORLD. THE LEFT HAND OF GOD. SUCH A HORRIBLE BURDEN IT MUST BE! The beast reared back, eyes igniting anew.

Left Handof God van Helsing muttered. Light of Atlantishe's right Memories rushed back into his mind, like a melt-freshened stream rushing over its banks to �ood villages in the valley below it, and the world around him suddenly seemed to lose focus. He was only vaguely aware of his legs folding beneath him, suddenly as limp as if never used, and his face hitting the cold stone of the �oor. Anna cried out in shock, but her words seemed muf�ed and incomprehensible.

the monster-hunter whispered. Giants and demons—slender creatures with glowing green eyes and angels that drank blood—fairies and alien rituals in tiny closed spaces beneath a �at white sky—hubris of the Pharaohs—a gleaming white city sinking into the sea—the images �ashed faster and faster—his head felt as if it were splitting open—

came a clarion female voice, as golden as the sun, and the oppressive mists of time forgotten suddenly lifted from around van Helsing. What did you do to him? The hunter raised his head slowly, the speed of his thoughts returning to normal, and looked past the enormous black dragon to see the Sorceress Meritamen, formerly known as Takarul Az-Mavari, one of the most powerful mages of Atlantis as well as the woman who had given birth to him. No, wait. It was only that gold-haired _dhampir_ that had come to town seeking turnips. Why had—? Ahh, it didn't matter.

The dragon took a step back and looked down at the scarlet-clad woman staring up at him from the �oor. I DID NOTHING, it explained. NOTHING INTENTIONAL, THAT IS. —WHY DO YOU GLARE AT ME SO? HOW WAS I TO KNOW THAT REMINDING DR. VAN HELSING OF HIS IDENTITY WOULD CAUSE HIM TO PASS OUT? One of the little bat-things perched on the dragon's shoulder and squawked as if in agreement.

Elsabett huffed and spun around, stalking toward the humans in the chamber. As for you two, she said sternly, why did you come here? Didn't I tell you not to do so after I lifted that curse on the Princess?It wasn't a curse! Anna hissed. And even if you did, I still consider it my sacred duty to destroy Dracula and all his kind! She cocked her gun and aimed it at the _dhampir_'s heart. Perhaps I'll start with you.

The blonde _dhampir_ drew back, an expression of utter horror and disgust on her face, and suddenly gestured in Anna's direction. _Kormiras qimtrea!_ she snapped, and the silver �rearm collapsed into pieces and fell to the �oor. The Gypsy princess danced back, brushing gunpowder from her dark trousers, and glared at Elsabett.

Well, then, if you'd prefer I use my sword she growled, placing a hand on the hilt.

Stop! Just stop! Elsabett demanded. I know you think you're doing Ye'el's work, but I don't think that's the case. Vampires and _dhampir_ aren't evil, certainly nowhere near as terrible as your kind make us out to be. If you would just take the chance to gather proper information instead of assuming we're monstrosities simply because we're different—He's evil, you're evil, you're all evil! Anna cried. It's a well-known fact that Dracula was killed because of his vileness and cruelty, and that he made a deal with the Devil to continue to walk the earth! van Helsing began, but was cut off by the dragon.

IS THAT WHAT THEY say about me? the great creature asked, smoothly shrinking to human size and revealing himself to be the Count. The baby vampire on his shoulder made a noise and �uttered off. I never made a deal with the Devil. Come now, I'm not _that_ foolish! I want to keep my soul, thank you.

Anna blinked, confused. —I don't believe you. You're lying. He shook his head.

I was going to say, van Helsing put in, that the one with the gold hair is _not_ evil. She never was. Oddly enough, I can't feel evil from any of the actual vampires either.

The princess shot a glare at him. What are you on about!

He brushed hair from his face and bent down to retrieve his hat. Hunting evil is my job. It's what I do. I have the ability to sense it, and I can tell from here that the young lady is not evil. He shook himself, and stared at Dracula. In fact, as far as I can tell, Count Dracula is not evil. But that can't— He slowly approached the ancient vampire, trying to appear nonthreatening, and stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. He's not. He's not evil! I don't understand this! How—

Dracula folded his arms and regarded the vampire-hunter calmly. I'm not sure where you got the idea that mycondition is the result of a pact with the Devil, but it is most certainly not true. I was transformed by a creature who called himself Tagerios, claiming to be a—an Ancient something. I don't quite remember what he said his race was—Seraphi, or something?—but I'm sure he was not the Devil, since he was gray and had six feathered wings, as opposed to being red and with a forked tail.

Elsabett turned to him slowly, shocked. Ah, Sephardi! Yes, that's it. He said he was a Sephardi. He glanced at his youngest wife, bemused. she whispered. I think I remember hearing you say that. I knowI've heard the name before. Where did She stiffened suddenly and threw her hands into the air, as if reaching for something high overhead. 

The air above her swirled, forming into a vortex shot through with black and pale gray, and the loud cry of a male voice �lled the chamber. The ground and palace shook, as if the earth itself was stirring in response to her spell, and a human-shaped �gure—but winged—abruptly appeared above Elsabett. He dropped to the �oor, panting, and collapsed onto his hands and knees.

he moaned. _Giô maslan'dêvAh! You see? Dracula said triumphantly. That's Tagerios. As you can clearly see, he is not the Devil, or even a minor demon. He's Elsabett �nished. Turning to the humans, she continued, Just so you know, the Sephardi, the Sídhe, and the Hylden are three races that have existed on Earth even before the humans.What are you talking about? Anna spat. The Bible clearly states that— A low growl interrupted her, and a gray-furred shape suddenly shot into the chamber with a roar. She spun to face it, automatically reaching for her pistol (which wasn't there), and barely managing to sidestep the monster as it swung at her with one sharp-clawed paw._

Hey, that's one of the werewolves! What's it doing— Dracula began. Anna started to draw her sword, then looked up at the beast and stopped, obviously in anguish. The werewolf, however, had no compunctions, and only a bolt from van Helsing's crossbow in its shoulder kept the creature from shredding the Gypsy princess.

That's the other thing about werewolves, Elsabett muttered. They're far too aggressive! _Azdantrèm!_ There was a �ash of pale orange light, and suddenly a half-naked human man appeared in the werewolf's place, obviously confused.

Ah #¶Ω! What's this? he snarled, pulling the bolt from his �esh. —Anna— Oh, Ye'el, are you all right? I didn't hurt you, did I!I'm �ne, Velkan she sighed, relieved. But what about you? He looked down at his body, which was smeared with dirt and blood, with a few cuts and bruises, but obviously human. I'm not cursed anymore. I'm sure of it. Anna whispered, hugging him. She stepped back and gave Elsabett a look that contained equal amounts of confusion and distrust. But why did you do that?

Elsabett shrugged. Shouldn't I have? He was about to kill you. Besides, you seem happy to have him back.He's my brother, the Gypsy princess explained, slowly approaching the Queen of Twilight. He was cursed over a month ago. Of course I'm happy to have him back. I only wonder what it is you expect in return, because I _might_ be willing to pay it.Return? I want nothing in return! Only to be left in peace with my family. Is that so much to ask for?You should do what she says, Aleera put in. She's a very powerful sorceress, and she might turn you into a toad if you don't.I would do no such thing! Elsabett huffed. For one thing, I don't know how, and for another, what would that gain me aside from more enemies? And I'm not that powerful. Just because I can break curses— Dracula said quietly, the only other magic-user I know capable of removing lycanthropy is the Moonwitch.Well, maybe you don't know very—

Tagerios slowly rose to his feet and took in his surroundings. how long have I been asleep? His gaze lit on the Count, and a smile graced his serious features. Ah, Vladislaus, my son! How goes unlife? Dracula replied, and gestured at the batlike baby vampires still occasionally �uttering about the hall. You're a grandfather now.

Tagerios glanced up, and his face became unreadable. How nice, he murmured.

They're not old enough to feed on their own, Verona explained as she landed on the �oor next to him. I'd better take them to the town and harvest some villagers.No, no! Elsabett cried, turning to her eldest sister. Shadow-jump with them to the Sarafan Keep. Don't kill innocent humans. We're trying to clean up our image, remember?

Verona chuckled. Well, if you insist. You _are_ the sorceress-queen. She reached into the air, called out, and a swirling �ock of spawn collected around her. The gloom in the hall intensi�ed for a moment, then they were gone.

Maris¸ka leapt from the balcony at the other end of the room and glided to the �oor, eyes fastened on van Helsing. That son of a bitch! she hissed, extending her claws. He killed me! I'll tear him to pieces! She quickened her pace into a charge, and a reddish glow near her outstretched hand suddenly solidi�ed into a long curved sword—one of Issei's _katana_. Red motes of light gathered around her, like �lings to a magnet, and she launched herself into an impressive leaponly to be frozen, midair, by one of Elsabett's spells.

Now, now, _meine Schwester_, there's no need to lose control. They're just leaving. Aren't they? She sent a signi�cant glare at the humans, and they began nodding in agreement.

Um, of course. Yes. Lovely to see you all again. Let's, eh, do this again sometime, eh what? van Helsing stammered, lifting his hat and dashing from the chamber. Anna and Velkan followed, still mildly confused but far more interested in remaining intact.

Kain glanced up just as a dark cloud, crackling like thunder and shot through with �ecks of gold and white, formed in the air among the Pillars. Janos noticed it as well, and started back in surprise.

That's a powerful spell! What's going— A winged �gure became visible in the murk, which abruptly dissipated, revealing a winged creature not unlike Janos, but with deep brown skin. Janos cried.

The other Sephardi fell to the ground and lay there, breathing heavily. He slowly rolled onto his back and reached one three-�ngered hand heavenward. _Ahh, kôa idiran he rasped._

Janos rushed over to the newcomer and dropped to his knees. _Dessed garletz anaj khe?_ Ladmira approached them, silent but clearly ready for anything.

The dark Sephardi made a noise and pushed himself up. Janos Audron—! he cried. _Rik'lyad, najtz giô jotero adêv!_ Ladmira burst out laughing, and Janos shook his head with a smile.

Father? What's going on? Avital whispered, creeping toward the throne. Can you understand what they're saying?I haven't a clue, the Lord of Nosgoth replied. Which I �nd rather annoying.

Janos and Ladmira carefully helped the newcomer to his feet. He looked around in surprise, then turned his attention to Kain. So the Pillars are in human lands now?

Kain blinked. Er, no. I'm a vampire, not a human. He rose from his chair and tossed his half-cape regally. If I may ask, who are you?

The dark Sephardi spread his red-brown wings and dipped his head. Kovarno Draskani, he said quietly. His hair, the same tint as his wings, hung loose around his shoulders and fell to his waist, while his eyes were a very piercing blue, the colour of the sky in the middle of summer. The style of clothing on his body was foreign and unfamiliar, but reminded Kain of Africa for some reason.

My, my! A Sable Sephardi! Nikhelda breathed, rising from her throne and coming forward to stand next to her husband. I've not seen one of his clan since before my transformation. My �rst one, that is. You know, Kain, the Sephardi used to be as populous as the race of Men are today. But after the end of the Formorian Wars, the Sephardi began disappearing. We're not sure why.Formorian Wars? Avital asked.

Yes, as in wars with Formorians. Oh, come now, you're from Danamark, the same as the goddess of my people. Don't you know of the Formorians? Avital shook her head, now even more confused.

There is a horse-drawn carriage approaching, came Turel's voice in Kain's head. I don't sense humans in it. Ah, shit, it's cold. What the

Cold! Kain sent back. What d'you mean? It's not— Then a �ash of realisation hit him, and he glanced at his other wife. he called, would Maniskara come looking for you if you didn't return?

Umah gasped and shrank back. Gods, no—! Don't let her— She suddenly leapt up and dashed to Kain's side, clinging to his arm and quivering in fear. I—I can't— Kain wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair back.

he whispered. I won't let her touch you. He raised his voice and called to his lieutenants. Take up defensive formation. Don't let the enemy near the Pillars.We have a defensive formation? Dumah called back. Raziel whapped him, pointing to one side and growling an order.

Meryem rolled her eyes. You said they've become better soldiers since their memories of being Sarafan returned, she muttered. They must have been absolutely abysmal before.

Kain pointed. Go take your position, Meryem. Being the youngest lieutenant doesn't excuse you from duty.I'm twenty-eight, Kain. I'm _not_ the youngest she protested as she stalked off. Avital giggled.

Have I mentioned how grateful I am that you raised a sister for me? she said cheerily, dashing off and beginning to conjure a headwind.

What's going on? Kovarno asked, clearly very confused.

I would assume this area is about to be attacked, Janos said. Kain must have received a Whisper from one of his scouts.

Ladmira grinned wickedly. Good. I'm hungry.What's _wrong_ with that woman? Rahab growled, snatching his polearm from the rack. She's _always_ hungry!You'd be too if you had three babies growing in you, she retorted.

Wh—what! Did she just say— Kovarno sputtered.

Hush! I'll explain later, Janos directed, taking to the air. The sound of horses galloping at top speed preceded the arrival of the anticipated vehicle. As soon as it hove into view, Dumah let out a mighty war-cry and jumped forth, brandishing his sword. He apparently miscalculated his charge, however, and what should have been an intimidating jump off the marble dais supporting the Pillars turned into a head-over-heels �ip that ended with him sprawled on the frosty grass, the blade of his sword sticking out cleanly from his back. Kain smacked his forehead.

The driver of the carriage yanked on the reins, pulling the lather-covered horses to a stop. The door on the side �ew open and a hairless head poked out to survey the surroundings. Ah, we've arrived, he announced. Kain instantly recognised both the newcomer's appearance and voice, and instinctively drew the Soul Reaver. You, human, you can go now. The driver shook himself, apparently taking in his environs for the �rst time, and began screaming in an incomprehensible language that Kain almost thought he understood, but not quite. Marcus, the telepathic vampire slain centuries ago by the Lord of Nosgoth, stepped down with a growl from the carriage and snatched the driver off his seat, quickly draining him of blood and dropping him to the ice-covered grass. Three other vampires exited the vehicle, all former allies-turned-enemies of Kain, and looked around.

Well, how do you like that? Faustus mused, as effeminate as ever if a little paler and more tormented-looking. Kain's built himself a little clan. Isn't that just precious?And made allies, Astrid called from atop a Pillar. In case you hadn't noticed, bitch-tits, his little clan' outnumber you just by themselves. So I suggest you back down now before we go medieval on your asses.Go medieval'? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Sebastian muttered, glaring up at the blue-winged vampress.

Medieval, you know, the Middle Ages? Between the fall of the Roman Empire and the Renaissance? She dropped to the ground and stalked back and forth menacingly. What are you, brainless �edglings?We're here to see Kain, woman, Marcus called. Don't get in our way.We're _all_ going to get in your way, Raziel snarled, stepping forward. Marcus made a noise and �icked at him, as if obsessive-compulsively shooing away something nasty.

What are you doing here, human scum? Kain couldn't have fallen so far as to accept the living into his army. Raziel made a dangerous-sounding noise, like an angry cat cornered by a dog, and Astrid �ew forth and landed between them.

What's your problem, you ugly fucking turd! Do you WANT us to destroy you?Actually, yes, Marcus explained. Well, to be speci�c, we want Kain to do it. Then he can raise us again and release us from our— he suddenly collapsed with a wail— UNHOLY TORMENT! OH, GODS, THE PAIN—!

Umah caught her breath, shocked, and drew closer to Kain. Oh, MithraI've been in that position She shuddered. The pain, the coldit's horrible

Kain looked down at her. Maniskara raised those traitors as well? she whispered. She must have sent them after me.Hey, look! There's Umah! Our job is done, Magnus cried. Please kill me.

Umah clutched at her husband and nodded. Blood of the Ancients, Kain, do it. Not even they deserve such torment.

He growled. I don't know. All of them save Magnus betrayed me while still serving under my command, then later came after me in the employ of the Sarafan.What of Magnus?I had initially thought he, too, was a traitor, but I was proved wrong. I might actually consider showing _him_ mercy.

Umah looked up at him, tears in her eyes. But you'd let the others suffer as much as I did? Kain thought brie�y on their reunion, remembering the pain he had felt at seeing Umah's agony, and for the �rst time in life or death felt the stirring of pity in his heart. she whispered, if you slay them and then raise them anew, they'll be your minions and not Maniskara's.Why would I want them as minions? he grumbled, gently pulling loose from her and striding down the steps before his throne. So you bastards—except you, Magnus—have come crawling to me, begging for my help. What do you have to offer in exchange? He glanced at the chain-wrapped vampire and added, Except for Magnus. I'll be nice to him, since _he_ didn't backstab me.

Faustus whistled. Mercury's wand, he _has_ changed! I told you it was a viable plan.I said nothing about the rest of you, Kain corrected. I don't care what you ugly buggers do. Magnus is the only one worthy of my mercy.We could kill them anyway, Ladmira offered with a shrug.

You may go ahead once I'm �nished with them, he stated. Now, what is the _real_ reason you have come here? Seeking Umah, perhaps? Marcus squeezed out. But really, we don't care, and what you do with her is your business. We just hate Manis—Mas—kaaaaah—We'll do anything, Sebastian put in. I'll be honest with you, Kain. I never liked your arrogant manner and I still don't, but I'd be willing to serve you forever if you'd just help me. For the love of God, can't you show pity, just once? Please, I'm begging you— he dropped to his knees— Sebastian the Rager, former ruler of most of the vampires of Frankland—why else could I possibly be _this_ desperate!Your voice has changed, Kain remarked. It's lost that peculiar rasping quality it used to have.

Sebastian nodded numbly. Yes. Apparently Maniskk— the Ice Witch didn't like the way I sounded. She tore my throat out and then regenerated it. And if you think _that's_ unpleasant He glanced at Magnus, who idly reached up and �dgeted with the ice shards dangling from his cheek-chain.

It's not that bad, really, he said quietly. As long as I don't pull too hard.

Kain sighed in frustration. Bring Magnus here, he ordered, and Raziel obeyed swiftly. I'll deal with him. The rest of them—do whatever you wish. His lieutenants swarmed the other three vampires as Kain drew the Soul Reaver and ran Magnus through the heart, and Umah collapsed against his shoulder, warm tears leaking from her eyes.

Thank you for doing that, she said softly. Death is horrible, but even it is a release from the control of Maniskara.

He sighed and bent over the nearly-frozen body, which continued to radiate cold but at a much-reduced rate. I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy, he stated quietly, opening a vein in his wrist and using his blood to re-animate his former lieutenant. Magnus convulsed and gasped, clawing at the ground, and then relaxed.

Thank you, Kain, he said hoarsely. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. He pulled himself to a sitting position and, with a grimace, tore the ice-earrings from his lobes and the silver chain from his eyesocket. Dark vampire-blood, still rather lethargic from the residual cold, oozed from his wounds for a moment, and Umah knelt next to him and dabbed at his face with the edge of her cloak. Ah, Umah, you don't have to Then he did a double-take. You're—you're alive!Quite right, she said with a radiant smile. An ally of Kain's transformed me into a half-vampire. It's rather pleasant, actually; I had forgotten how it feels to have blood actually �owing in one's veins. As an added bonus, I'm going to bear a child who apparently is destined to become the next Timestreamer. Magnus said. His companions were thoroughly dead by this point, though Astrid continued to beat Marcus savagely with Dumah's body, which still had his sword stuck through it.

You insult my lover, you insult me! That's what you get, _bitttch_! she snarled between swings. Dumah moaned and �ailed occasionally.

Say, Kain, Magnus began, slowly rising to his feet, would you mind terribly if I raised the other three stooges and made them _my_ minions?

Kain gestured dismissively. Go ahead. As he staggered off, Janos landed on the marble next to the Lord of Nosgoth.

I took a look around the area, he reported. I didn't see any other enemies.It's later, Kovarno muttered. Will you talk to me now, General Audron?

Kain started back and then stared at the blue Sephardi at his side. 

Janos sighed and spread his hands. Well, yes. It was a long time ago. Kovarno cried. Every Sephardi alive knows of you! You soundly defeated the Hylden at the Battle of the Two Rivers, the Vindonir Marches, and the Valley of Black Ice, singlehandedly slew the wizard that sunk Atlantis, and you were the head of the coven that banished the _nirrajds_ to the Otherworld!

Janos blinked. Yes, I _was_ rather busy then, wasn't IThat's my Janos for you, Ladmira said softly. He enjoys kicking ass.Oh, that's my lifemate Ladmira, Janos explained quickly, forestalling Kovarno's obvious question. The sepia-skinned vampire's eyebrows rose, and he glanced back and forth between the two other Sephardi. I know, I know. Inter-clan bonding isn't exactly a common practise, but there aren't many Elders around to chastise me for it, are there?

Ladmira slunk gracefully to his side and latched herself onto him. Besides, we're going to have lovely purple children, she said.

Yes, about that— Kovarno began, confused. I thought the _kalmê_ curse the _itznaj-fadalir-kalmê_ Hylden put on us made us sterile—It's been lifted, Ladmira explained. Partly, anyway. By a human. I sensed it as soon as it happened.Are you certain of that?

She gave him a cool look. You think a woman can't tell when she's in estrus?

Janos nodded. Yes, that explains a lot. I was wondering why you were so eager that night, but didn't give it much thoughtYes, we're all breeding. Isn't it just wonderful? Nikhelda huffed. Kain glanced at her.

Is something wrong, my love? She tossed her hair back and shook her head sullenly.

Sire, do you think we should do something about Dumah? Avital asked hesitantly, approaching the throne and occasionally glancing at her vampiric brother, who was still run through and occasionally losing his balance due to the metre-long piece of steel sticking from his back.

Kain sighed. Yes, probably.Ah, excellent! Meryem hissed, and dashed toward the transpierced lieutenant. She wrenched the sword from his middle, swung it around, and planted it in his head.

Oh Gods! What the— Dumah shrieked, staggering back. Meryem hit the pommel of the blade as if striking a bell, and Dumah abruptly began dancing a furious jig while wailing a camel-herding song at the top of his lungs.

what I meant, Kain sighed irritably.

But it's amusing, Ladmira remarked.

A silvery slash suddenly appeared in the air near Kain's throne, swirling into a portal out of which stepped the frosty-haired young woman who, Kain remembered, had driven off Moebius when he and Umah were— _That's my daughter?'_ he wondered. _Grown, of course, obviously time-streamed here from the future. Corpus bones, she looks just like mebut with Umah's eyes'  
_  
Hello, Father, she said formally, and turned around to help another individual—violet-skinned, with velvet-coloured wings—through the portal, which collapsed into a mote of light. May I see the Soul Reaver? The other, clearly a Sephardi, looked around with only mild surprise and waved to Janos and Ladmira.

Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. —Whoa, his hair's_black_. How far back did you take us, Adonathiel?Only twenty years or so, she said offhandedly, accepting the Soul Reaver from a very bemused Lord of Nosgoth. She whirled around and held it in the Sephardi's face, shaking it for emphasis. See, Jarad? I _told_ you it always looked like this! He backed away, raising his hands and letting out a nervous chuckle.

Okay, okay, I believe you. You don't have to put my eye out or anything. As she turned to Kain and returned the Soul Reaver, Jarad took another glance at Janos and laughed guiltily. Damn, he almost doesn't look the same without all those gray hairs.

Janos gave him a look. Gee, thanks.ah, sorry. You probably got most of them from me anyway.

Ladmira squeezed Janos and smiled proudly. You _are_ a lovely child, she said. I can't wait to meet you. The purple Sephardi laughed.

Umm. Yeahof course. Just keep that in mind for the next few yearsWell, now that I've proven my point to you— Adonathiel began, but Jarad stopped her.

No, no, nonononono, Addy. Why leave so soon? I'd like to explore this time period. He gave her a brilliant grin, the kind of grin that would make most members of the female persuasion swoon, but Adonathiel merely stared at him with hooded eyes.

What'd you do this time? she asked. I'm not going to use my abilities to protect you from your parents.That's the thing, he whispered. It's not— The mote of light suddenly burst open as a dark purple hand, armed with black-lacquered �ngernails, punched through and began clawing randomly at the air.

DAMMIT, JARAD! THIS TIME I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'RE GONNA ENTER ORBIT! The portal stretched enough to admit the head of the speaker, who looked similar enough to Jarad that he was obviously a brother, but with violet hair instead of nearly-black. GYAAARR! ADONATHIEL, OPEN THIS THING RIGHT NOW!Oh, we were just about to come back, she said breezily, grabbing Jarad by the shoulder and pushing him toward the portal. He moaned and �ailed, but was unable to pull away. Adonathiel moved her hand in a smooth circular motion, and the swirling light increased in diameter. She tossed the now-screaming Jarad through �rst, waved to her still-confused parents, and stepped through. The portal winked out.

Aw, this is _great_! came Magnus' voice from the edge of the clearing. If only I'd've known, I would've gotten myself some minions sooner!I hate you, Sebastian growled. Dumah continued to sing, but had given up his jig for wandering around in random circles and spinning like a ballerina with dementia. He spun close to Faustus, and Marcus cried out and tackled him.

You should stay away from that one, Marcus directed. He's, ah, peculiar, if you know what I mean.

Faustus made a rude gesture and shouted something that sounded like obscene Roman. You think that just because I'm a homo, I'd try to molest anything of the male persuasion! I do have _standards_, you know!Hey, Zephon, sounds like a good match for you, Rahab murmured. Zephon backhanded him with a growl.

Don't assume that, just because we have the same romantic preference, we'll be a perfect pair! he barked. By that reasoning, you should be compatible with nearly every woman in Nosgoth, and Ye'el knows THAT'S not true! He took another look at Faustus and sniffed arrogantly. Besides, I don't much care for his hairstyle.What? What's wrong with my hair? Faustus demanded, tossing his ponytail. At least I _have_ some!I keep mine short so it doesn't get in my way, Zephon huffed. Rahab rolled his eyes.

Too bad you can't trim your arse as well. Ye'el, how does THAT thing not get in your way!

Zephon drew back in hurt anger, pulling his half-cape across his rear. Bloody stars, my arse is _not_ that big! What's wrong with you people? Faustus took a brief running start and leapt over their heads, landing neatly on the marble in front of Kain.

Magnus is your minion now, correct? he asked, only a touch of bitterness and resentment in his voice. Kain nodded. Then I suppose I am too, by extension? The displeasure was very audible now. Kain gritted his teeth and managed to squeeze out an af�rmation. Faustus forced his face into a smile. So when do I get a pair of those swanky leather pants? I've always looked good in tight clothing. He twitched his hips for emphasis.

OH for the love of—rutabagas—! Kain sputtered. HELL, NO! GET THEE GONE!And these are the people with which you hang out now? Kovarno asked quietly.

Hang out'? What the hell is hang out' supposed to mean? Faustus grumbled. Kovarno ignored him, dropping to one knee in front of Janos and saluting him by placing one �st over his heart.

I would just like to say now that whatever endeavour you wish to undertake next, I will follow you all the way, he swore.

Janos was silent for a few moments. �attered. But really, I don't thinkGeneral Audron—! Kovarno beseeched, getting back to his feet. Our people have been pushed aside long enough! I am certain that more of us are scattered across the Earth, waiting to be reunited under a leader. A powerful and well-known leader—someone charismatic—who can help us regain our world now that the Hylden do not stand in our way!

Janos stared at the eager sable Sephardi in shock. serious? You thinkI should �nd our scattered brethren andand set myself up asking over them?

Kovarno spread his hands. I doubt there are many who would object to following you.

Ladmira nudged her lifemate and gave him a half-smile. she asked. What are you waiting for, General Audron?

Janos shook his head. I don't know about this. I'm not sure it's a good idea. Believe me, I would like as much as anyone to see our people able to live happy and normal lives again, but I—I'm a general, not a king.Oh, that's right— Ladmira said, and poked Janos again. Ask about the spell.Spell—? Oh, spell! Janos cleared his throat. As you know, I have some skill in the area of magic, and I noticed just before you dropped from the sky—rather literally—that a very powerful spell had been invoked. Would you happen to know anything about that?

Kovarno looked at him askance. I'm a spear-dancer. You're a witch of the Ninth Circle. Wouldn't you know more about that sort of thing than I would?A witch? Kain repeated. Dumah paused in his pseudo-Bacchanalian gyrations long enough to point and laugh.

Ha ha! Janos is a witch! Girly-man, girly-man! The Sephardi in question reached upward and took a deep breath.

_Auretz ni dachün!_ he intoned, and the pale gray clouds in the sky suddenly darkened and discharged a blindingly-brilliant bolt of lightning directly onto the sword in Dumah's head. The noise he emitted was not pleasant.

Hey, Kain, Turel Whispered, there are winged people approaching from a few different directions. Should I try to shoot them down or something?

Shoot them down? How— Kain began, then shook his head. Never mind; I probably don't want to know. What do you mean, winged people? Like Janos?

No, not like Janos. I can't make out facial features from here, but I can tell they're different colours.

Kain sighed and rubbed his temples. Are they human-shaped with the exception of feathered wings?

Well, yes. But not like Janos—he's blue. Kain's eye twitched.

Ladmira looked up, then nudged her lifemate. People coming, she said.

Oh? Sephardi, you mean? How many? he asked. Kovarno scanned the sky, confused. An impressive-looking winged male, but with skin the colour of �int, suddenly swooped down and landed before Kain's throne, his features frozen in shock.

_Rik'lyad, kôa Anathê'yakh!_ he shouted. Just how much time has passed? How could the Pillars have fallen so far into ruin? _Where are the Guardians!_ Kain began.

This is disastrous! the gray-skinned Sephardi continued. How are we supposed to keep the Hylden banished _now_! Kain and Janos said in unison.

Aahh, _fadakosa'gnir_! he wailed, covering his face with his hands. Another Sephardi, but of the female persuasion and possessing skin the colour of burnished gold (as well as wild scarlet hair resembling nothing so much as a cascading bon�re), landed near him and furled her wings, looking around in shock.

How long has it been she whispered, kneeling and placing one hand on the marble at her feet. She stared intently at the ground for a moment, not moving, then her eyes widened. Great Sun! Almost three thousand and four hundred years

Janos started forward. Dajanita? Dajanita Majchrios? (_author's note: it's pronounced _) The golden Sephardi looked up, and her features lightened somewhat.

General Audron! You're still alive in this God-forsaken age?No thanks to the Sarafan, he grumbled, �ying to her and clasping his right hand with hers. Kain glanced at Ladmira, but she appeared totally unfazed at the fact that her lifemate was making physical contact with another woman. The gray-skinned Sephardi rose to his feet and lowered his head respectfully.

Greetings, General, he said quietly. I hope this day �nds you well. Better than the Pillars have fared, at any rate.About that, Janos said, stepping to the side and doing the same hand-claspy thing (_Ah, it must be their equivalent of a handshake,'_ Kain thought), yes, the Pillars are the focus of the spell that keeps the Hylden banished, but they cannot return to this world simply because the Pillars are crumbling. It would require the opening of a gate, either on this side or in the Otherworld.Didn't they try that once before, and I thwarted it? Kain mused. You remember that, don't you, Janos? I dropped the Nexus Stone into the gateway to destroy it. Janos nodded.

Nexus Stone Umah whimpered guiltily. Kain engulfed her and kissed her on the cheek.

Hush, my love. I have long since forgiven you for that.Aren't you a Pillar Guardian? asked a quiet voice from behind the throne. Kain whirled around, looking for the speaker.

Who said that! he demanded. Ladmira glanced about, then laughed.

Hello, Midnaraj. cried the mysterious voice, and leapt out of hiding to gleefully embrace Ladmira. Kain had only a moment to observe the latest newcomer's jade-coloured skin, black wings, and baggy white clothing before more Sephardi, of a mind-boggling array of colours, began converging on the Pillars. All save a few appeared to recognise Janos immediately, and bombarded him with questions. Kain shook his head, dumbfounded.

Where on Earth did I get the idea that all Sephardi were blue? he muttered. And why are so many coming here?If I may venture a guess, Raziel said quietly, I would assume that the Pillars are the one location in Nosgoth known to all the members of the race. You may recall Janos saying that it was the Sephardi who erected them.I suppose that makes sense, Kain agreed. But why now? Why not ever before? A red Sephardi dashed past, clearly just into his teenage years, laughing exuberantly.

We're free, we're free! he gushed. Kain quirked an eyebrow and glanced at his eldest son.

Perhaps they were all imprisoned somewhere and just now freed, he said with a shrug.

My people! Please, calm down! came Janos' voice, magically ampli�ed, over the chatter of dozens of voices. I cannot answer all your questions at once. I myself do not understand what has happened. However, I do know of another who may have an answer


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen Dawn and Twilight  
**

A sharp rap on the door caught Umipa's attention. She put her whetstone on the �oor, reverently laid her blade on its silk bed, and hopped to her feet to answer the summons. It was, naturally, Maniskara.

Yes, Mistress? she asked. Her tutor looked highly displeased, but the young Hylden knew that the anger did not lie with her, or she would have already ceased to be. What is the matter?I did not want to have to test you so soon, the ancient Hylden rasped, for I do not think that you are as strong yet as you can potentially become. However, it seems I have no other options.

My triple-cursed servants have all disappeared. I charged them with �nding their sister', whom I can no longer sense, and now they have apparently met the same fate—whatever that might be. You and I, Umipa, are going to collect them.

Umipa swelled with pride. I am pleased, Mistress, to be able to serve with such an admirable warrior, she said. I am ready for whatever you may wish of me.See, Vlad? That wasn't so hard, Elsabett cooed, hanging on her husband's arm. All you had to do was go to a museum and buy some paintings and things.It's not that it was hard, he protested, it's that I had to spend money which can't be replaced. I don't have an income, you know! The gold in the north tower is all the money we have!

She gave him a look. For pity's sake, Vlad, you're a nobleman. Why aren't you collecting taxes from the people who live on your land?I don't think anyone lives nearby anymore he muttered. Word got out a few centuries ago that I had become a vampire, and people started deciding to live elsewhere.

Elsabett? echoed Janos' voice into her mind. I need to ask you about a few things. You don't mind my stopping by, do you?

She glanced at her husband and asked. He shrugged. I don't see why not, she Whispered back.

Well, then Moments later, the blue Sephardi dived into the great hall through a window, �anked by Ladmira and Tagerios. Following them was aof other Sephardi, many of them different colours. Janos and his entourage alighted on the �oor near her, and he folded his arms sternly. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about

Elsa clutched at Vlad's arm before her knees could give out. oh my she said weakly. I had no ideaI—I did cast a spell, she admitted. I don't remember exactly what I said—for a moment, it almost seemed like—like someone else's memories took over—but I remember something about Janos' eyes widened.

So you're saying that you used magic to free every Sephardi on Earth that had been magically imprisoned? he asked.

I guess so, she said meekly. Why? Isn't that a good thing?Yes, yes, of course it's good, he told her, turning partially away. I just needed to know, because people were asking questions and I didn't have an answer. He said something in his native tongue to Tagerios, who nodded and passed the explanation along.

Oh! Great Sun, is _that_ what humans have been sculpting? asked a female voice, and the speaker pushed her way to the front. She was yellow-skinned, with �uffy scarlet hair and leaf-green eyes, and Elsabett watched as the golden Sephardi winged over to one of the statues Vlad had purchased earlier. Janos suddenly pointed in the Queen of Twilight's direction, and the Sephardi to whom he was speaking—unfamiliar, dark-skinned, and apparently somewhat youthful—stared at her, impressed. She felt the need to approach and explain herself, and Vlad was left standing alone. He glanced over his shoulder brie�y, double-took, and then whirled around with a high-pitched scream. Michelangelo's _David_ was now about a metre shorter, had large feathery wings, and was wearing some kind of pleated kilt, while the �re-haired Sephardi �uttering next to it was currently touching parts of the statue and causing them to change colour. She spooked, nearly falling from the air, and then sighed guiltily. Oops, I forgot Powers like mine frighten humans, don't they? Sorry about that. Dracula was still unable to speak, but continued to make odd squeaking noises and point a shaky �nger at the modi�ed, and subsequently less priceless, piece of art.

Do—do—do—do you have _any idea_ how much I paid for that thing—? he �nally hissed. The redhead landed on the ground, looked confused for a moment, then comprehension �ickered across her face.

Ah, humans are still using money, are they? she asked.

Vlad sputtered helplessly, and Elsabett turned around and rushed to his side. Look—look—what she—did—! he squeezed out. Elsabett considered it brie�y, then smiled.

I like it, she observed, and returned to her conversation with Janos. Dracula could tolerate the brain-melting shock and indignation no longer and passed out. Elsabett glanced over her shoulder and made a disappointed noise. _Ach, Mist_. My husband has broken. Janos said after a deep breath, there is something I feel I should mention to you.Yes? Do you wish to speak privately?

He shook his head. No, here is �ne. I don't want to offend you, but I am somewhat unfamiliar with your faith. Does it include the concept of reincarnation? She blinked. I feel I should know what that word means, but I can't quite place it. Something of Roman origin, isn't it?Correct. It comes from the components re-', meaning again', and incarnation', meaning roughly birth'. It is the idea that after a person's death, his or her soul remains in this world and is born into a new body. Some religions, I understand, believe in the concept of an afterlife rather than in reincarnation.

She nodded. Khristos Yehoshua taught that any who accepted him as the Messiah and Son of God would be granted entry into Heaven when they died.

Janos sighed and idly ran a hand over his hair. Then you do not subscribe to the concept of reincarnation?No, I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?

He turned away and paced, his wings occasionally �icking anxiously. I have a strong suspicion about something, but I do not wish to reveal it to you if it would go against your faith. she said. My faith has already been turned upside-down by the events in the last month and a half. I don't think you need to worry about saying something that will upset me. She took a breath. If you need to tell me something, by all means, please do.

Ladmira broke away from her conversation, a concerned look on her face, and moved quickly to Janos' side. She said nothing, just laid her hand on his arm, but he shook his head as if in answer to a question. _Giô garletz'dêv,_ he told her, and turned back to face Elsabett. To be truthful, I began to wonder from the moment I �rst saw you. I was not at all surprised to discover that you have great magical talent, even though such strength is exceedingly rare. And what you told me a moment ago of freeing my people, that it felt to you that another person's memories took over you for an instant, leaves no doubt in my mind.

You, Queen Elsabett, are the reincarnation of Takarul Az-Mavari. She was one of the most powerful mages of Atlantis, and continued to practise her art even after the Island was destroyed. I knew her during her life, thousands of years ago, and you bear such similarity to her that it cannot be coincidence.

Elsabett's eyes widened, and she felt her heart skip. Her mind swirled, as if funneling an eon's worth of revelations, and sudden memories �ashed through her mind like lightning-fast dreams. Atlantis—! It had been a paradise, founded by the three ancient races long before the humans had discovered how to even settle in one place and grow crops, much less wield magic. Atlantis had been a neutral ground for all—humans allowed to settle there had to abandon previous nationality and especially enemies—and a marvel of magical and technological achievement. But why had it—? Az-Mavari's memories supplied the answer to the un�nished question. The Hylden, near the beginning of the centuries-long war between their race and the Sephardi, had been banished from Atlantis, and in retaliation, had devised a powerful spell that destroyed the island and most of its inhabitants. Only a few had survived. Elsabett had another recollection—a child, destined to be a warrior, born from her body but not of her �esh— Why? If Az-Mavari's memories had the answer, Elsabett did not hear it, for the shock of her past lives' knowledge overwhelmed her mind and she soon wound up on the �oor next to her husband.

Alucard strode regally down the crimson carpeting and dropped to one knee before Janos, who was seated on an elaborate throne and wearing an exotic-seeming crown. You summoned me, King Janos?Yes, Karel. He waved a hand dismissively. Stand up. You don't need to bow to me. Elsabett's son obligingly rose to his feet, but remained in a respectful stance. Kain, Raziel. Come here. The two vampires moved silently from their positions on either side of the room to �ank Alucard.

I have summoned you here, Janos said, steepling his �ngers, to reveal your destiny. The fates of you three are inexorably linked. You, Kain, the Guardian of Balance; Raziel, the—

Elsabett's eyes abruptly snapped open. The yellow Sephardi, leaning over her and chewing something, made a noise of acknowledgement and waved a hand. She's awake.

Janos immediately appeared over her and opened his mouth to speak, but was roughly shoved aside by Vlad. My love! Are you well? Is something the matter? He tenderly took her hands in his and pulled her to a sitting position. What happened? she whispered. I—I'm all right now.I am truly sorry, Queen Elsabett! Janos cried, kneeling near her. I should have realised that dumping information on you the way I did would be disastrous. He raised one hand and reached for her shoulder. If you are still feeling any unpleasant effects, I can—

Dracula shot Janos a glare and made a low growling noise. _You're_ the one responsible! If you touch her again, I'll—!No, Vlad, she said, pulling herself slowly to her feet. If Janos requires discipline for something he did to me, I shall mete it out. She whirled around and stared at the gold-skinned Sephardi, who was still eating, and noticed that her arms were full of peaches. Eep, sorry! she squeaked, and dipped her head. How rude of me! I am Dajanita Majchrios, Your Majesty, and I am eternally grateful to you for lifting the curse on my people. She took another bite of the half-eaten peach clutched in one of her hands. Elsabett felt a bewildered expression forming on her face, and Janos quickly stepped in to enlighten her.

The curse of vampirism, as you know, makes those af�icted by it unable to receive sustenance from anything but blood, he explained swiftly. When the Sephardi were cursed, many millennia ago, this forced change drove many of my people mad.In other words, Dajanita said between mouthfuls of fruit, I haven't had peaches for eons. She emitted a squeal of pure delight. Rik'lyad, it's _paradise_!

Elsabett turned to Janos, about to pose a query, then thought better of it and rephrased her question. Do I want to know what Rik'lyad' means?It is merely the name of our chief deity, he responded.

Chief? I thought he was the only one, Dajanita protested. Janos seemed to agree with her, began correcting himself, then stopped.

—Is he? That's odd He looked around, as if suddenly noting the absence of something long taken for granted. Now that I think about it, II don't think I can sense his presence in my mind anymoreLet me have one of those, Elsabett requested, and grabbed a peach from Dajanita's armful. Dajanita's eyes had taken on a distant expression, and she shook her head abruptly.

I think you're right, she said quietly. could it be that he hassevered all connections with his chosen people

_MY CHILDREN_, came a deep voice from nowhere that echoed in their minds, _I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN. I SENSE THAT YOUR SOULS CAN ONCE AGAIN BE SPUN INTO THE WHEEL OF FATE_

Elsabett clapped her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to shut out the voice, which was somehow eldritch and terrible, something that seemed to snatch her spirit from her body and toss it about like a leaf caught in the winds of a storm. Horri�c images �ashed through her mind, of long sinuous tendrils, arms like that of an octopus' but hundreds of times larger, coldly blinking eyes with pupils shaped like hourglasses—

She screamed, unable to contain her horror. NO! THE—THE ELDER ONES—! Her mind convulsed, seeming unwilling to accept knowledge of something so different from the reality she knew, but a vision suddenly �lled her mind—a memory from her previous life?—of her hands, adorned with arcane tattoos and glistening jewelry, raising up before her a sphere of intense light. The writhing darkness around her drew back, burbling and hissing, and one mighty tentacle took a blind swipe at her. An unearthly cry, born of no humanoid throat, sounded in her ears, and the blackness collapsed in on itself. Elsabett's mind stopped twitching, became stable, and the vision faded. Janos and Vlad each held one of her arms, gently supporting her, and she shook her head to clear it and stood up.

she said quietly, I am afraid I may need to reciprocate your shaking of my faith. He gave her a look, bemused but willing to hear her out, and she went on. You—you must not worship Rik'—Ryaaakh— (_Do not say his name! It gives him strength!_ she heard Az-Mavari hiss) —the—Elder God—Why is that? Dajanita asked.

Janos blinked, and turned away. Hmm. That's very odd. I know he has been our patron for time immemorial, but II cannot remember ever being told why we revere him so.I can, Tagerios said, stepping forth. He is not of this world, but came here many ages ago, and offered our people eternal life if we would surrender our souls to him at death for him to spin out into the cycle of rebirth.

Janos shook his head. But that doesn't make sense. Reincarnation happens naturally, as automatic as water rains from the sky, evaporates, and rains again.

_YOU DARE TO QUESTION ME!_ the terrible voice rumbled. _DO NOT FORGET YOUR PLACE, LITTLE JANOS! I CONTROL THE WHEEL OF FATE AND THE FLOW OF TIME!_

Elsabett gasped again as another revelation �icked past her eyes. The being had indeed come to Nosgoth from elsewhereand, after making himself comfortable deep within the earth, began to coerce the Sephardi to worship him. Gradually they turned from their other deities—creatures of light and air, Elsabett seemed to recall—and when they tried to convert the Hylden, who at that time had not been their enemies, the Hylden refused, and the Sephardi began a long holy war. This was the war that had led the Hylden to destroy Atlantis, to populate the world with monsters, and �nally the Sephardi to end the con�ict by banishing their former allies to another plane of existence, erecting the Pillars of Nosgoth as the lock that held closed the door.

she hissed, staggering back. Oh, Ye'el, it's—it's not right! Her head spun, and she grabbed at Janos' shoulder to keep from collapsing. You only worship the Elder God because he _mind-fucked_ your people!

_THIS GIRL IS FAR TOO IMPUDENT!_ came the mental roar from deep within Nosgoth. Janos went very pale as the creature's anger buffeted him like a cruel winter storm.

Actually, we prefer the term he whispered hoarsely.

_AND YOU, JANOS AUDRON, ONE OF THE MIGHTIEST OF YOUR RACE, HAVE LOWERED YOURSELF TO CONSORTING WITH VAMPIRES?_

Lord Elder God, Janos said weakly, Queen Elsabett is not a vampire.

QUEEN_ ELSABETT? SHE IS NOT YOUR QUEEN! HOW DARE YOU SHOW HER SUCH RESPECT!_ the Elder God demanded. The dark stones paving the hall �oor suddenly burst upward as a writhing tentacle, as broad as a tree trunk, shot out from nowhere and slammed down. Verona had the misfortune to be nearby at that moment, and was �ung screaming out a window into the morning sun. _YOU, GIRL, ARE A MERE HUMAN! DO NOT ANGER ME FURTHER!_

Elsabett ignored the monster's reproof and ran for the window, leaping out and falling after her sister. She could have shifted into her winged form, but feared her downward speed if she did so would not be adequate to reach Verona before it was too late. As it was, the older vampress had already caught �re in the harsh rays of the sun, due to her singularly vulnerable quality. Elsa stretched her hand down as far as she could, willing the air below her sister to buoy her up, and the Shadow's fall began to slow. The moment Elsabett's �ngers touched Verona's skirt, she manipulated the �ow of Motion as hard as she could and jinked directly into the hall she had been in only a moment ago. Vlad rushed to them, distraught, as the Ingénue quenched the �ames engulfing her sister with barely a thought and bent over her. Verona's breathing was shallow and ragged, and Elsabett feared that no amount of feeding would restore her eldest sister.

! How bad is she? Dracula panted, falling to his knees next to her.

Gravely wounded, Elsabett replied. I think the only way to save her is to transform her into a _dhampir_.Then by all means—! Vlad began, but Elsa looked up at him sadly and shook her head.

I transformed Maris¸ka only a few hours ago. For the child's sake, I probably shouldn't sacri�ce so much of my blood again so soon. Vlad grimaced and hung his head. Elsabett felt a hot tear sliding down her cheek, and buried her face in her hands. _Ye'el! Is there nothing I can do? Az-Mavarihelp me!'_ Her heart suddenly seemed to rise in her chest, as if buoyed by hope. Magic �owed around her, stronger streams than she had ever felt, and Verona suddenly thrashed and then relaxed. The burns on her �esh faded away, her ice-blue eyes �uttered open, and colour �lled her face.

she asked quietly. announced a female voice, completely unfamiliar yet brilliant and commanding, from the window. Elsabett jumped to her feet, spun to face the speaker, and took in the sight of a winged woman, like a Sephardi but possessing more catlike features. Her skin was milky white, luminous as the moon, and her eyes were large and green. Eight perfect wings spread from her back, and �owing yet practical robes of a foreign style covered her body. Tagerios gasped, and Elsabett heard him drop to his knees.

_DO I SENSE IMMINENT BETRAYAL?_ the Elder God broadcast. Elsabett shivered uncontrollably, and Vlad, who was apparently unable to hear the voice, attempted to comfort her despite his confusion.

The white cat-Sephardi looked around and chuckled, as if noticing the antics of a boisterous child. Why, Squiddy, you've grown so much, she said. I'm surprised your father hasn't come back to claim you.

_CL—? CLAIM?_ the Elder God roared. _THIS WORLD IS OURS! WE DWELT HERE ONCE AND WE WILL AGAIN!_

Yes, that's what the Ancients said as well, and look where they are now, she replied nonchalantly. Oh, Elsabett, dear. Are you all right? Let me give you a hand. She strode over before Elsabett could react, and the beautiful creature gracefully helped her up from the �oor. You're feeling tired? Here— She laid a delicate hand on the young _dhampir_'s cheek, and energy suddenly coursed through her— that should help.

Tagerios, his complexion exceedingly pale, crawled over to the two of them and looked up at the cat-Sephardi in awe. When she glanced at him, he jerked his head down in modesty.

Ah! Tagerios Ris¸edron! she said happily, crouching before him. It's all right. What, do you think you're not allowed to look at me? I took a material form, didn't I? He raised his eyes a fraction, and she patted his shoulder affectionately. I remember your mother. She was one of my most devoted priestesses. It's such a terrible shame what happened to her. Elsabett repeated. Excuse me, but— the cat-Sephardi said happily before Elsabett could �nish your question. She bobbed to her feet and dipped her head with a smile. Goddess of the moon, motherhood, and mischief. Elsabett began, as the Sephardi present gasped in awe and drew back.

someone cried.

The Laughing Lioness! It's—it's— Someone near the back of the throng fainted, and the others quickly fell to their knees in reverence. Dracula edged closer to Elsabett and nudged her.

Dare I ask what is going on? he whispered.

You could, but not to me, since I myself am confused, and that should tell you something, she replied quietly.

_MY CHILDREN_, the Elder God broadcast, and Elsabett almost thought she detected a hint of desperation, _DO NOT LET THIS—THIS CREATURE CORRUPT YOUR MINDS! I AM YOUR TRUE PATRON, THE ONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED YOU THESE PAST MILLENNIA—WHERE WERE YOUR OLD DEITIES WHEN THE HYLDEN CURSED YOU? OR WHEN THE HUMAN CRUSADERS NEARLY WIPED OUT YOUR RACE?_ There was a brief pause, then: _THEY ARE FALSE GODS! ONLY I AM THE TRUE DEITYI AM THE HUB OF THE WHEEL OF FATE_

Andhahim rolled her eyes. If memory serves, this is the creature who led countless Sephardi to kill themselves when he realised that the Hylden's curse had made them immortal.

Elsabett turned to her. Wait, that doesn't make sense. If they were immortal, how could they—Immortal only in the sense that they do not die of old age. Rikky claims that he spins souls into the great Wheel of Fate and controls the whole death-and-rebirth thing, but that's not true, as it happens naturally. Rik'lyad is actually the offspring of an ancient and powerful alien being, one who once tried to settle on this world with hordes of his spawn, but we drove them off. They are horrendous, evil, parasitic creatures. She raised her voice and glanced around the hall. Actually, Squiddy, don't you think it's rather ironic that you hate vampires so and yet you yourself are an even greater parasite?

_I—I—AM NOT A PARASITE!_ the Elder God bellowed. _I USE THE SOULS FREELY GIVEN TO ME TO FUEL THE ENDLESS CYCLE OF BIRTH, DEATH, AND REBIRTH!_

Freely given Andhahim snorted and spread her hands. I hardly call coercing my sister's children to worship you free'. And the things that happened in the wars between them and the Hylden! So un-Sephardi-like. The Hylden deities are none too pleased, you know, and it's all we _Czavjanir_ can do to keep them from destroying you. You wouldn't want that, now would you?

_IF YOU DESPISE ME SO MUCH_, Rik'lyad growled, _IT SEEMS ODD THAT YOU WOULD NOT WISH FOR MY DEMISE._

Oh, I do! Andhahim said, steepling her �ngers. It's merely that the _Tselavrakshi_ aren't destined to destroy you—that's Az-Mavari's task.

Elsabett spooked. Oh, you shouldn't have a problem, Andhahim told her with a sly wink. You took on another of Cthulhu's spawn back before Atlantis fell, and Rik'lyad is far weaker than that dark scumball was.

Elsa turned away, rubbing her temples. I'm sorry, but this is a lot of information to take in, and frankly, it's starting to make my head hurt.Oh, that's all right, Andhahim said understandingly, patting her shoulder. In your place, my head would probably hurt too. Don't worry about things, though. You've got a glorious destiny ahead of you, but if you keep fretting about it, you'll trip over tomorrow. Elsabett chuckled. There you go, with that pretty smile of yours. Now, I've got to go speak with some other people, but if you need me, just call, okay?What does mean? Odd-sounding word' Elsabett thought, but nodded. Ah, before you go—II want to—

Andhahim paused in herding the confused Sephardi toward a window. Go �nd Ghanja-Tel and talk with him, she suggested. He'll be able to help point you in the right direction. Elsabett repeated, watching the goddess (was she really a divine being? It didn't seem possible) usher her children' out into the sky and �y away after them. Oh, _oh_—! Ghanja-Tel—I know who that is, that's—

Anna poked her head out the door, saw nothing, and took a step out, still craning her neck to peer up onto the roof. Dr. van Helsing, she called impatiently, how long do you intend to stay up there?Oh, he's in one of his moods, the friar Carl muttered, shuf�ing past. Nothing to be done. You'd best just leave him alone until he feels like coming out of it.Leave him alone—? she sputtered, glaring at him. He's been sitting on the _roof_ for nearly two hours! Aren't you at all concerned about him?

Carl rubbed his hands together, seemingly trying to decide between shrugging and nodding. I—well, I— He sighed. You don't know him like I do. He's a very solitary person, Dr. van Helsing is. From what we know, he has a very troubled past, buthe doesn't seem to remember any of it. Well, almost any of it.Apparently that included forgetting his name as well, the princess put in.

His—his name? You mean it's not—His �rst name, Carl! The man forgot his own _�rst name_! Anna explained.

It was a curse, called a voice from high above. I lost my memory because of a curse.Van—van Helsing? Are you all right up there? Carl asked, pushing past Anna as politely as he could.

The monster-hunter landed in front of them abruptly, startling his monastic friend, who jumped back. The Sarafan, he said simply. I worked with them for a few months around AD 400. When I mentioned my origin, they said I was no better than the vampires they were hunting and slapped a curse on me.Your—your origin? Carl asked, self-consciously brushing nonexistent dust from his habit.

I was engineered, van Helsing stated. A super-soldier. The Atlanteans—human, Sídhe, and Sephardi—bred me as a counterpart to the monsters the Hylden were setting against them. Anna repeated. Shi? Sephardi? What are you talking about?Fairies and vampires, he elucidated. The �rst vampires. Not evil. No, not evil in the least. Now the Hylden, with their constructs and demons—_they_ were evil. He slammed one �st into his palm, an uncharacteristic show of anger. The Sephardi weren't vampires then, though. The Hylden cursed them. The Sephardi had the sense to end the wars between them by banishing the Hylden to another dimension, but the Hylden wouldn't accept that, no. They had to put a curse on the Sephardi, one even worse than the one the Sarafan gave me! I saw the man who had raised me go insane and _kill_ himself!Uhh, um, maybe you should come inside, Carl suggested, putting a friendly hand on his companion's shoulder. I brought some nice tea with us from Rome—�ne stash-quality stuff straight from India—it'll calm you down right quick. I mean, you've got to be feeling a bit frazzled, with that unfortunate happening earlier—What do you mean, unfortunate? van Helsing demanded.

Well, you failed to kill Dracula, didn't you? Carl asked.

He grunted. I didn't fail. I _chose_ not to. Now, before you start— because Carl had raised one hand and opened his mouth to protest— I know that that's why his Eminence sent us here, but I know what my senses told me back in that castle, and Dracula is not evil. I don't expect you to believe it. I still don't quite believe it myself. But I'm not going to kill him. Besides which, he's married to— He cut off suddenly, realising what he was about to say, and shook his head.

Carl probed. You mean his brides? What about them? The monster-hunter said nothing. Ohh, van Helsing, come on! You can con�de in me. Besides, we're going to have to tell the Order _something_. They'll be none too pleased when they �nd out you—She's my _mother_! he hissed, and stalked away. Are you satis�ed now! He whipped his hat off his head, raked �ngers through his hair, and angrily replaced the headpiece.

Mother Anna whispered. No, I—I can't deal with this anymore. Dr. van Helsing, if the villagers hear you saying such things, they'll— said a Teutonic-accented female voice, and the golden-haired _dhampir_ suddenly appeared near van Helsing. We need to talk.

He nodded wordlessly and sighed, a resigned quarter-smile on his face. Doffing his hat, he turned to the young woman and regarded her. She was nearly a head and a half shorter than he, but there was nothing belittling in the way he looked down at her. So how long ago did you �gure it out? he asked, and in response to her quizzical look, continued with You didn't seem to recognise me in the castle, but now you remember who I am. Did you get your memories dumped on you as unceremoniously as I did?

She chuckled. I suppose you could describe it that way. Janos didn't mean for me to react the way I did, but it was still a lot of—

He put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. Janos? You mean Janos Audron is alive!

Elsabett saw the fervour in his eyes and nodded. Yes! He's doing quite well, actually. Ah, you remember him now, yes? That's right, he was one of the ones who helped to— She blinked and drew back. Well, that's an odd and therefore delicate subject. But at any rate—Oh, thank Danaan! he breathed. When that Sarafan bastard cut out his heart Elsabett demurred, that's—that's been remedied. No, he's �ne, here in Nosgoth and quite content, as he's been reunited with his lover. But back to the matter at—His lover? Was she one of the ones who disappeared?I don't— Elsabett paused and stared up at him. Wait, what do you mean 

He gave her an odd look, then comprehended. Oh, right. You probably wouldn't remember—I thought many of the Sephardi killed themselves because they thought their false deity had renounced them.Yes, that's right, many did. Others were trapped—caught in spells and locked away in some extraplanar space by an unknown warlock. I always wondered if it had been a Hylden who somehow managed to escape the Binding.

She nodded. I suppose those would be the ones I released today. he repeated.

she explained. But never mind. Go on.Er, I hate to interrupt— Carl broke in hesitantly, looking slightly guilty, but I—I don't exactly think this is—

Elsabett sighed. You still think I'm a vampire? she huffed. What will it take to prove to you? Then she snapped her �ngers. I've got it. She disappeared suddenly, and in the several seconds she was gone, several questioning-bordering-on-accusing looks were sent at Dr. van Helsing. Abruptly, she reappeared, and held out one clasped hand in Carl's direction. Do you see what I have? she asked.

He took a step forward, and his eyes widened. It's—it's a rosary, he exclaimed.

That's right, she said, �ngering the red and blue beads and the silver cruci�x dangling from one end. As you can see, I am not bursting into unholy �re at its touch. Carl protested, and she began praying.

Blessed Father, who dwells in Heaven, most holy be your name. May your will be done. May your kingdom come, and your holy judgment be passed on all the Earth as in Heaven. Feed to us our daily bread and forgive our sins, as we forgive the ones who have sinned against us. Let us never stray into evil. Yours is the glory, forever and ever. She spread her hands and regarded him coolly. No lightning, no brimstone.

Anna sighed and looked conscience-bitten. Actually, Carl, she said quietly, even if she _is_ a bride of Dracula, she seems toto have a kind heart, of all things. She—she saved Velkan.What do you mean, she saved Velkan? he asked.

Removed the curse of lycanthropy, she told him. And asked no payment. I had feared she'd want my soul, or blood, or �rstborn child, but no.I try to be a nice person, Elsabett put in. Except to the Sarafan. Growling, she clenched her hands into �sts, and her eyes �ashed green. Sanctimonious bastards.Hey, now— Carl protested, taking a step forward, the Sarafan aren't bad people, even if they've gotten a little arrogant from being powerful for so—My father, Elsabett said in measured tones, and Carl trailed off, was a Sarafan knight. He always worked hard, and sometimes we wouldn't see him for weeks. All he wanted was for us to be happy. He never shirked his duty, never did any less than what was expected of him, all his fellows loved him— her eyes ignited again— and his commander killed him. Slew him, in cold blood, because of a stupid prophecy!A prophecy? What—what prophecy? Carl asked, rubbing his hands together nervously.

From what I heard, she said, glaring at him, he was said to be fated to sire a powerful vampire. What I've come to think is that perhaps the prophecy was true to some extent, and referred to me. However, I am a _dhampir_, not a vampire. Besides which, if it _did_ refer to me, they have failed, because they should have killed him before my parents wed.Aren't the Sarafan associated with the Church? Anna asked, turning to Carl.

He shook his head. No, no. They've always been separate, even before all the fuss with Luther back in the sixteenth century.

Van Helsing let out a grunt that may have been intended as a laugh. I remember that.

Carl sent an exasperated look at him, but went on. The Sarafan were founded almost two thousand years ago, around the time of the birth of the Khristos, by Malek, who was one of the sorcerers bound since ancient times to guard the Pillars of Nosgoth.Ah, so you _do_ know some things besides how to concoct explosive goo, van Helsing chuckled. Carl shot him a reproachful glare.

The Circle of Nine—that is, the Pillar Guardians—had become concerned with the number of vampires in Nosgoth, and so Malek—who was the guardian of the Pillar of Con�ict—founded the Sarafan, an order of warrior-priests dedicated to wiping out the vampire scourge. Elsabett hissed, whirling to face him, that—that's not right! It was vampires who _created_ the Pillars! To fend off Carl's stare of disbelief and horror, she continued, The Sephardi—the �rst vampires—banished their ancient enemy into another realm and created the Pillars as the focus to keep them bound. Without vampires to guard the She trailed off, horri�ed, as a memory suddenly �oated unbidden to the surface of her mind. In the vision of Kain she had had interrogating a Sarafan—the human had spat his de�ance by mentioning the Pillars' purpose— _It must be only a matter of time before the evil force returns to destroy our world!Ye'el, the Hylden! she shrieked, staggering back. Oh, Ye'el, they could return—! Van Helsing grabbed at her shoulder to steady her, and she shook her head in disbelief. But it It was only a misunderstanding the Sephardi didn't—didn't mean to—Didn't mean to—! the monster-hunter barked. What, banish the Hylden? Of course they meant to banish them! Can't you remember the atrocities the Hylden committed in their long wars with the Sephardi? If not, Az-Mavari, I can refresh your—No, Ghanja-Tel, she said �rmly, and he immediately fell silent. Clearly you misunderstand as well. The whole con�ict between the Sephardi and the Hylden began because the Hylden refused to acknowledge the deity of the Sephardi. A deity who, it turns out, is unworthy of reverence and who coerced the Sephardi to worship him. It's because of his complaints about spinning souls in the Wheel of Fate' that so many Sephardi lost their minds when they became immortal. __He's_ the cause of this! It's that creature, the—the Elder God, who is the real enemy! Van Helsing still seemed unconvinced, so she barged onward. Its name is Rik'lyad, Ghanja-Tel, and it's a spawn of Cthulhu. Doesn't _that_ name mean anything to you? His face went slack, his eyes opening wide in fearful cognisance.

_Laibotri kalt-assanar kani Lriiz_, van Helsing muttered, furrowing his eyebrows. He was about to say something else, but Elsabett cut him off by letting out an indignant noise and slapping him.

Where did you learn language like that! she snapped. You know better than to say such things!Of course, he said offhandedly, and Anna could tell he didn't really care. Cthulhu, you say? You realise that you've defeated spawn of his before, aren't you?Is she really— Carl began, and van Helsing waved a hand in his direction.

I said I was genetically engineered, he explained, and Carl blinked in confusion but then nodded. I �gured _you_'d be able to understand terms like that. She isn't my biological mother, or even the reincarnation of her, since I have none as such. But she chose to bear me so that I would be steeped in magic.And then she raised you?Her, and about a dozen other mages. Why is this important right now, Carl? Haven't you picked up from the conversation that an ancient creature so dark that the word evil' doesn't even begin to describe it is of a far-higher priority than destroying a vampire who, apparently, is about as dastardly as your grandmother?He certainly talks a lot more than he used to, Anna remarked quietly. Carl blew past her comment, instead �xating on what van Helsing had said.

What do you know about my grandmother! he demanded defensively. She was a sweet old lady!THAT'S MY WHOLE POINT! the monster-hunter bellowed. Lady Elsabett, is it possible we could take this discussion elsewhere? I appreciate my companions' concern, of course— he glanced at Carl and then Anna, and his gaze seemed to linger a moment longer on her— but I'd prefer to not have to de�ect questions while trying to carry on a conversation.

Elsabett gave him a nod. She held out her arm. Hold on. I'll jink us somewhere. Carl repeated. Now that's a word I haven't heard in a— The rest of his statement was lost as Elsabett and van Helsing vanished from the little house in Carpathia and appeared in a vault-ceilinged hall, the alabaster-tiled �oor tinged with varied hues from stained-glass windows set into the marble walls. Van Helsing looked around and made a surprised noise.

This is the Sarafan stronghold, he said quietly. What are we doing here? They'll kill you on— Elsabett muttered, don't—don't worry about me. A guard striding down an intersecting hallway glanced in their direction, did not recognise them, and drew his sword.

Halt, intruders! he ordered in Bohemian-accented Teutonic, taking up a �ghting stance. Identify yourselves!

Elsabett smiled wickedly. My name is Elsabett, bride of Dracula, she said sweetly, and as the Sarafan's eyes and mouth widened in shock, she sent forth a ball of �ame that engulfed the soldier's body and quickly left a smoking corpse on the �oor. Too bad about the mess, she murmured, almost genuinely apologetic for the indelible burn-marks now coating the tiles. Glancing over her shoulder, she made a �icking gesture with one hand at van Helsing, somewhat self-conscious about her inhuman thirst even after more than a month in its grip. Van Helsing made a noise of acknowledgement and turned away as she drained the dead Sarafan of blood, but not thirty seconds later, a cry of horror sounded from the other end of the hall as a second soldier noticed her choice of beverage and van Helsing's apparent indifference.

Who are— What in the name of—! Elsabett heard the baring of steel. You—you—daring to let—! The newly-arrived knight was apparently so chokingly furious that he could sputter no more than a few words at a time. Vampire scum! DIE! He launched himself into a charge just as she �nished drinking, and she spun around just in time to see Dr. van Helsing stick a boot out in front of the mail-clad warrior, whose momentum was suf�cient to send him �ying for a good metre and a half before he landed heavily on the �oor, chipping the tiles and letting out a pained grunt. Elsabett strode over to him, wondering if he had injured himself, and crouched next to him.

Are you all right? she asked, and he looked up at her with an astonished noise. She smiled, letting her fangs show. Good. Healthy blood tastes better. And, without further ado, she crisped him. As she bent over the body to sink her teeth into the neck, a husky, familiar female voice interrupted her with an indignant sound.

_I_ wanted that one, Ladmira protested, pushing past a very confused van Helsing and stopping just beyond the dead Sarafan, crossing her arms sternly. Elsabett huffed, but was willing to acquiesce.

I just had one anyway, she said with a shrug, pushing the body toward the red Sephardi. There are plenty here for both of us.

Ladmira smiled slightly as she dropped to one knee and drained the corpse. True enough, she remarked.

So how is Janos holding up? Elsabett inquired, dumping the �rst body atop the second one and incinerating them. Van Helsing scratched the back of his neck nervously, having dif�culty reconciling the dichotomy of this vampiric woman and the kind-hearted sorceress who had nurtured him. He seemed none-too-pleased that so many of his kin were turning to him for leadership.

Ladmira chuckled and spread her hands. He's modest.

Elsabett nodded. Well, I've always thought that's a better quality than being arrogant. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He will be King, you know. I've had visions.

The Sephardi woman nodded. I know he will. I think he does too.

Dr. van Helsing approached, clearing his throat politely. Pardon me if I can't remember your name immediately, he said, extending a hand to Ladmira, but I'm sure we've met.

Ladmira's eyes widened a hair. she said simply. Been a long time. She stared down at the proferred hand, unsure what to do, and Elsabett gestured that she was intended to shake it.

Ladmira Tankoji, she reminded van Helsing, and he inhaled and nodded.

Yes, of course! I remember now. Janos Audron's betrothed, yes? Ladmira smiled proudly and shook her head.

she said, and folded her hands over her belly. And helping to repopulate. He took only a moment to read the body language and gasped in surprise.

But—how is that possible? I thought—It seems I destroyed the curse on the Sephardi, Elsabett put in, or part of it, at any rate.Oh, yes, I forgot, Ladmira said, rubbing her hands together. _Thank you!_ And she threw her arms around the Ingénue's neck with such vigour that the younger woman was borne back, almost losing her balance.

called a Sarafan from several halls away. What were you yelling about? Van Helsing glanced about, one eyebrow twitching as he reached into his coat for his bizarre spinny-blade-thing-weapon.

I think Carl would be rather upset to see what I'm about to do, he muttered, but I'm beginning to recall just how the sacred warrior-priests' reacted to �nding out that I was raised by vampires. He squeezed a switch, and the curved blades whirled. Actually, if memory serves, they were intending something rather worse than destroying my memory. As the armour-clad, and thus inescapably loud, knight came stalking down the hallway to check on his brother, Dr. van Helsing whirled around and tossed the pointy gadget at the corner of the two passageways. Impeccably timed, it intersected with the Sarafan's head just as it came into view. Ladmira raised an eyebrow.

she said.

Van Helsing chuckled. Still as outspoken as ever, eh, Ladmira?Of course.

The monster-hunter bowed his head graciously to Elsabett, extending one hand toward the splattered Sarafan. he offered. Elsabett grinned.

How polite you've become, Gabriel, she said teasingly. Weren't you trying to kill me only a few days ago?That was before I remembered what the _nadra_ was going on, he explained. Elsabett squeaked and shot him a vicious glare.

What have I told you about using that language? she demanded, stalking past him and straight into Dracula. Wait, what the hell? When did he get here!

he sputtered, grabbing her before she could lose her balance. Honestly, I've never met a woman as peripatetic as you! Gallivanting all over Nosgoth like you own the place!Well, I _am_ on good terms with Kain, she replied without missing a beat. So you could almost say I _do_ own—That—you know that's not what I mean! the Impaler protested. To speak truth, I just don't trust you with _him_. He sent an evil look at van Helsing, who was taken aback in shock.

I'm appalled you would suggest I would do anything untoward to the woman who gave birth to me, the super-soldier cried. Dracula made a choking sound, turning an odd colour that would suggest apoplexy in someone with a functioning circulatory system. Elsabett grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

Vlad, Vlad! Are you all right? Snap out of it! Dracula pointed past her with a shaky �nger, emitting weak whimpering sounds.

He—he didn't just say—what I thought he— He pointed at Elsabett, then back at van Helsing. You—you lie! My bride Elsabett was a virgin before I— He cut off mid-sentence. You—you weren't satis�ed with killing me and then Maris¸ka, were you, Gabriel! You had to come back and kick me while I'm down! Ladmira snickered. His name is Ghanja-Tel!I didn't say she was my _mother_, Dr. van Helsing elucidated. Just that she gave birth to me. Dracula spread his hands and shook his head, still horror-struck.

It's complicated, dear, Elsabett said quickly, edging around her husband. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to drink that Sarafan your arch-nemesis was kind enough to kill for me. Vlad glanced at his onetime murderer, even more confused. Van Helsing shrugged and grinned.

Kind of turns your whole world upside-down, doesn't it, Dracula? he asked. Oh, and I suppose I should apologise for killing you. I didn't really have a choice, you see. I hadn't regained my memories yet.

Elsabett rose from draining the Sarafan and poked her husband, who had frozen. 

He shook his head as if to clear it and smoothed back his hair. I need a stiff drink, he muttered. I think I'll go to a pub somewhere and drain an alcoholic.


	14. Chapter Fourteen :incomplete:

Chapter Fourteen Full Circle

What? They disappeared? Elsabett asked, and van Helsing took another long swig of sacramental wine and nodded.

Yeh. Don't you remember?

Ladmira grasped the bottle and pulled on it. Ghanja-Tel, I think you're drunk. He yanked back, refusing to let go.

I know when I'm drunk, thank you, he huffed. Elsabett sighed and leaned her chin on one hand.

How are you doing over there, Vlad? she called, glancing at the black-haired vampire curled in the corner with a goblet of blood.

Just �ne, he whispered hoarsely. Thanks for asking.

Ladmira cleared her throat. You were saying, Ghanja-Tel, how most of the surviving Sephardi mysteriously disappeared?

He laughed. Wow, that's the most words I've ever heard you string together at once. She glared at him, unamused. And my name, Ghanja-Tel'. If you think about it, it's kind of funny-sounding. Gahn-yah-tell. What's it mean, anyway?Light of hope, she said tersely. Sephardi. Explain. Now! he muttered, taking a pull of wine. You don't have to bite my head off. She smacked the bottle from his hands, spraying wine across the table and onto Elsabett. Van Helsing made a sound of dismay.

_Damn_ it! he growled, shaking vintage off his hands. And look what you did to Az-Mavari Elsa said in her best commanding voice, answer Ladmira's question. His eyes widened, and he sat up straight, nodding nervously.

Um, yeah. Of course. Sorry about that. Brushing hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand, he leaned on the table and took a deep breath. When was it again? _Kalt_, I'd have to say about 34300don't remember the exact date It was after the Soul Reaver was forged, I remember that much, and before I got cursed by the Sarafan. I don't know what happened to them. I remember that a great deal of the Sephardi went mad and committed suicide, and some of them were ensorcelled, but II really have no idea what could have happened to the rest of them. It's as if they stopped existing. Ladmira said, leaning on her hands. I remember the Soul Reaver, but not other Sephardi disappearing, so I suppose I was trapped some time between them.Would Janos know? Elsabett wondered, and Ladmira smiled. The Sephardi in question suddenly appeared and laid a hand on his lifemate's shoulder.

Ladmira? You wanted me? he asked. Elsa gaped.

Wow, that'simpressive. You didn't even Whisper. Ladmira's smile widened.

Janos and I have always shared a special rapport, she explained, and looked up at him. He nodded in agreement, then his features clouded.

The disappearance? he asked, and sighed. I never quite understood it. I remember—I was speaking with a colleague of mine, someone who had—Janos Audron! van Helsing shouted, cutting him off. He leapt up from his seat, knocking back the stool he had been using, and clapped the blue Sephardi on the shoulder so hard he was nearly knocked to the ground. Thank the Gods, man! I thought for sure you were done for when that _oraid-kan'yen-shenadrinozh'_ Raziel ripped your heart out! Janos blinked in shock, then laughed nervously.

Ahh, that. Right. No, fortunately, Ladmira took care of that. Anyway, as I was saying— he spun away from the overeager monster-hunter and clapsed his hands in a businesslike manner— I was speaking to a friend of mine when it happened, and he simplydisappeared. I remember seeing a few very odd things—I wasn't quite as skilled then with magic as I am now, so I couldn't identify the exact phenomenon— He paused to scratch his head. Actually, now that I think on it, I thought—I thought I saw myself for an instant, but I—I looked different. And I _know_ I could sense there was a single element involved in it— He rubbed his hands together absent-mindedly, staring up at the ceiling— one of the spiritual elements, I think, not the physical Ah, yes! Time! It was time! Then he realised the implications of what he had just said, and his expression altered. Rik'lyad! They were taken through _time_? But to where—I mean, when? by whom? and why A tiny illusion of Andhahim, bizarrely deformed and disproportionate yet oddly adorable, suddenly appeared on Janos' shoulder and _tsk_ed at him.

Squiddy is a false god, Janos Audron! If you're going to take names in vain, use one that at least means something! Then she disappeared, leaving a pair of very confused Sephardi and a slightly-more-confused superhuman. Elsabett, however, giggled. Dracula chose to ignore everything transpiring in that corner of the room, having long since retreated to his happy place where everything made sense and his brain didn't hurt.

You said you saw yourself, Janos? Elsabett said, wiping her hands on van Helsing's coat. How did you look different?It's dif�cult to pinpoint, he maintained after a moment of thought. I remember thinking something at the time, but II can't recall what it was. It was _millennia_ ago, you realise.Maybe gee, I look old'? Ladmira suggested, idly drawing one �ngernail along the woodgrain of the table. Janos stared at her, shocked.

You know, I—I think that was it. How—?I think it's obvious, beloved. You are going to travel back in time, snatch up all the unaccounted-for Sephardi, and bring them forward to the present. The others gaped at her.

_Gjadin_, woman, Dracula muttered. How on Earth did you arrive at a conclusion like that so fast?Well, you know what they say, van Helsing chuckled, spreading his hands in a good-natured shrug. Behind every great man is a woman who does all the thinking'.I don't think they say that, Janos protested, but with no particular strength. Besides, it's not that she does all my thinking for me. Our intellects simply lie in different areas. I'm a general and a strategist, while she enjoys working through mysteries and riddles. He shook his head and stroked his lifemate's hair. Though I could never understand that. Puzzles always drove me mad. Ladmira laughed softly.

Elsabett sighed and attempted to stay on topic. Do you have the power necessary to journey back in time and move so many individuals, Janos? I know you're very strong, but such an undertaking seemsdraining, if not impossible. Could you accomplish it by yourself?

He thought for a moment. Probably not, he said. I'd likely need the help of someone else powerful, like Az-Mavari. He sighed. Unfortunately, she's been dead for— Elsabett and van Helsing looked at him askance. Oh, rightCan Kain use magic? Ladmira asked.

I don't know Elsa said, then remembered, —but—but his daughter is going to become the next Timestreamer! If we had some way of contacting her through time, perhaps we could—Or Andhahim, Ladmira suggested, with a glance at her lifemate. Van Helsing grunted in acknowledgement and rose from his seat to procure another bottle of sancti�ed Sarafan wine. Janos watched him, took in the rest of the room, and spooked.

Where are we, anyway? he hissed. I don't like the feel of—That makes two of us, Vlad mumbled. Ladmira glanced over her shoulder, saw van Helsing searching through the racks of bottles, and made a frustrated noise.

We're in a cellar beneath the Sarafan Stronghold, Elsabett explained, following Ladmira's line of sight. Unfortunately, I had no idea the great monster-hunter van Helsing had a drinking problem. Ghanja-Tel! Get away from there! Rising from her chair, she stalked over to the super-soldier and gripped him �rmly below the shoulder. He let out a cry of pain, but did not struggle.

Ahh, Gods, Lady Elsabett. I see you remembered that nerve-pinch you used to use on me he moaned.

Oh, stop it. I'm not holding you hard enough to injure you!I know, I know. It's simply that there's a nerve there. Argh And he suffered himself to be led back to the vampires gathered around the table.

I think this place is too tempting to him, Elsabett grumbled. Why don't we go speak with Kain?Yes, why not? Janos agreed, and mildly surprised her by teleporting everyone present.

A skeletal framework of long timber beams had risen around the fallen Pillars, and Elsabett glanced around in appreciative awe at the various tasks being carried out when they arrived. Avital, clutching a sheaf of what may have actually been real paper and not vellum, pointed and directed her brothers, most of whom seemed annoyed at the fact that she was not participating in the menial labour. Nikhelda, who apparently did possess some sort of odd levitation talent, occasionally rose up beyond the level of the existing structure to survey it. Kain often assisted by using his telekinetic abilities to hoist building materials, and an unfamiliar vampress with pale-gold hair seemed to be inspecting and psychokinetically shaping large blocks of stone. Upon a second glance, Elsabett realised that there were actually several vampires she did not recognise. Van Helsing pointed at Nikhelda, who was the �rst to notice the newcomers, and called out, Hey, it's a Sídhe! The Siren, surprised by their sudden appearance, alighted on one of the curved rafters and called out. Kain glanced up from the stone he had been examining and, to Elsabett's surprise, suddenly appeared directly before her.

Lady Elsabett, he said with a smile. What do you think of my castle? I realise it's not very impressive yet, but in timeIt seems your clan has grown since last we met, she remarked quietly, and he �inched unexpectedly.

Ahh, corpus bones. Forgive my lack of hospitality. Yes, indeed, I have gained a few new lieutenants. I believe you know Avital he pointed at the dark-haired young vampress who, at the moment, was berating Turel about something— the young woman in gray is Meryem, my second daughter' and he in the blinding orange is Magnus, my youngest lieutenant. Magnus, in turn, commands Marcus, a thin-limbed vampire clearly unused to physical exertion, more well-built and obviously a warrior, and Faustus. Most of the other male lieutenants gave Faustus a wide berth, occasionally glancing at him as if he carried some horrendous disease. A sudden vision shocked Elsabett, of Faustus, Zephon, and a delighted girl whom she somehow knew was a Hylden in a loving familial embrace.

A swooping shadow overhead preceded the graceful landing of Astrid, who let out a disgusted sound as one of her long primary feathers came loose and drifted, spinning, to the ground.

That's the second one today, she grumbled. If I keep molting at this rate, in a month's time I won't be able to get off the ground! Elsabett, receiving a sudden �ash of prescience, tried to phrase it delicately.

Losing feathers isn't all of it, she said quietly, and Astrid spun around to face her, looking none-too-pleased. What do you plan to name your daughter? Astrid blinked, then her eyebrows rose and she took a step back.

she called over her shoulder, what do you want to name your daughter?What? What daughter? he asked, perched on a rafter and attempting to direct the placement of crossbeams. I don't have a— One of his feet suddenly slipped, and only Kain's sudden telekinetic boost kept the eldest lieutenant from falling in a most undigni�ed manner. You—you're kidding, right! Elsabett couldn't help laughing. Dracula poked her, making a _tsk_ sound.

I think you enjoy your clairvoyance ability far too much, my love, he said in her ear, but she felt the suppressed laugh behind his tone. The two of them were suddenly pushed aside by van Helsing, who let out a growl of rage.

he hissed in Teutonic, glaring up at Raziel. Raziel of Westfalia! I haven't forgotten how you _murdered_ Janos Audron! Elsabett stared at the monster-hunter in shock, for she had had no idea he spoke her native tongue. Raziel's reply surprised her even more.

? Sorry, but have we met? the lieutenant asked in perfect Teutonic, stepping off the rafter and spreading his wings to glide down. Kain glanced at van Helsing, then spread his hands in befuddlement.

Raziel, how long have you been able to speak Teutonic the Lord of Nosgoth asked. Elsabett found herself inordinately pleased that her ally spoke her native language, and with a �awless accent to boot.

Since always, Raziel replied, giving Kain an odd look. I was born in what's now Düsseldorf.

Van Helsing snarled like an angry wolf, reaching under his cloak for one of his spinny-missiles. Don't pretend like you don't remember, you son of a bitch! You were Lord of the Sarafan—Moebius had ordered you to execute Janos Audron—

Raziel blinked. When I was a—? The monster-hunter attempted to charge forth, but was �rmly grabbed by Janos and Ladmira.

Er, Ghanja-Tel, Janos said quietly in Teutonic, I understand you're angry, but since I'm alive now—Besides which, Raziel is a _dhampir_ now and not a Sarafan— Ladmira explained in slightly more halting Teutonic.

I don't think there's any call to— Janos cut off suddenly as Raziel shot into the air and hung there, as if hauled off his feet by an invisible noose.

Let the human go, growled a smooth deep female voice, and Raziel let out a sudden cry of pain. He and I will work together to punish the one who despoiled my sister.

Astrid whirled around, eyes wide in livid shock. she hissed. How dare you say such a thing! Elsabett turned to follow the vampress' glare and saw a tall, slender woman, with wide feathery wings the colour of an icy winter sky, standing coldly just behind Ladmira. Her hair was silvery-white tinged with blue, her eyes were red, and she was clad in crimson silk and armour of an unusual style.

You are my little sister, the pale-haired vampress said in a dangerously quiet voice, and I have always protected you.I am not _little_, Enkeli! Astrid spat. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I don't need to you control my life!Is that so? Enkeli murmured, arching an eyebrow. She lifted her �ngers slightly, and Raziel shot into the air with a cry of shock. Kain drew the Soul Reaver and took a step towards her.

Curse it, woman! You dare to intrude in my demesnes and attack my lieutenant! he demanded. Stand down at once or I shall be forced to attack you!

Enkeli regarded him calmly. The legendary Kain, yes? She reached into the air, and Raziel �oated toward her, in less pain but clearly apprehensive. Now why would a Supervampire of your caliber want a half-alive lieutenant? Raziel snarled at her, reacting to the veiled insult, and Enkeli sighed in disapproval. Really, Astrid, I thought your standards would be higher.

Astrid clenched her �sts and then �exed her �ngers, as if forcing herself not to lash out. I've heard you speak of the force called Recognition among the Fairy folk, she said measuredly. Do you believe it can apply to formerly-human vampires?_You_ don't believe in Recognition at all, Enkeli stated. What do you care?I'm saying that Raziel and I Recognised! Astrid hissed.

Enkeli glared at her coldly. You dare to suggest that you found your soulmate before I have found mine? I am many years your elder, sister, and I am still single.Maybe that's because you're a snotty bitch, Astrid grumbled, and Enkeli's eyes narrowed. Raziel abruptly dropped to the ground.

If you wish to challenge me, Astrid, Enkeli said quietly, simply say so.I never said I wanted to _challenge_ you! Astrid roared. I just don't need you to rule my life for me! And if you expect me to give you unquestioning loyalty in all things because you're older than I am, you're going to be sorely disappointed!Now, now, Nikhelda said in a soothing tone, taking a step toward the icy-winged vampress, who suddenly glanced at her, eyes widening. I can understand your sentiment, Lady, for I had a sister too. There comes a time when we must realise that there are some things over which we have no controlYou remind me of Enkeli whispered, and Nikhelda shook her head, laying a long-�ngered hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Come, now. Why don't we speak of this elsewhere? The Siren smiled warmly and started toward the woods. Enkeli's eyes followed her, �lled with suppressed longing and deep loss. She abruptly took to the air and winged into the trees.

Dracula put a hand on Elsabett's shoulder. I think we may have come at a bad—Maybe so, she murmured, but my interest has been piqued She strode over to Raziel and helped him reorient. What was that Ghanja-Tel was saying about you being a Lord of the Sarafan?Ghanja-Tel? I know no Ghanja-Tel, Raziel grumbled. And I don't know anything about Moebius—wasn't that that old bastard that came and chided you for saving me from Kain?—ordering me to kill Janos. I remember being a Sarafan when I was alive, but I don't think I'd forget something like— He suddenly stopped, his eyes widening and the colour (such as it was) draining from his face, and Elsabett sensed the shifting of forces around him, like a strand of Time slipping into place, and Raziel whispered an oath in archaic Teutonic.

_she_ killed me he hissed. He shook his head, angrily scrubbing a hand through his hair as if trying to remove an unpleasant thought. I didn't remember until just now. _Scheiße_, II thinkthat's true. I _was_ the commander, and had all the goons under me— he gestured to take in the other lieutenants, some of whom sneered indignantly at him— we went to the aerie He trailed off and bit his lip, the long-unknown guilt preventing him from completing the thought. Pieces clicked together in Elsa's mind, and she gasped.

Oh, Ye'el, I understand now. Moebius said that you—you were supposed to kill yourself. I didn't understand what that meant, but I do now. You, as a vampire—only not a vampire, somethingwraithlike—were ordained to travel back in time and slay your Sarafan self—but when I prevented Kain from destroying you, that destiny was disrupted, so—so whatever you may have remembered from before didn't actually happen. And I do remember, now, that I saw a vision of the past right after I stopped Kain, and now that I have seen Enkeli, I know it was she that killed you.


End file.
